Su Recuerdo!
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Alice esta sola en un pais que no es el suyo, ahi conoce a Shun Kasami un exitoso empresario, se enamoran pero por avatares del destino el la deja sin ninguna explicacion. Alice tendra que verselas sola en un lugar desconocido cargando con su recuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as no me tarde nada, la verdad es que la idea ya estaba en mi cabeza desde hace algun tiempo y pues en un día ajetreado salió esto: el primer capítulo. Espero les guste la historia y cualquier idea o sugerencia bienvenida sea. **

**Les dejo el summary de nuevo:**

**Summary: Alice es una chica extranjera que llega a Japón luego de la muerte de su abuelo en busca de una mejor vida. Ahí conoce al exitoso empresario Shun Kasami del cual se enamora profundamente. Él le corresponde alegando que es la primera vez que se enamora. Pero por avatares del destino se ve obligado a abandonarla sin darle explicación al respecto. Alice tendrá que vérselas sola en un país que no es el suyo con un humilde trabajo y llevando consigo a: **_**su recuerdo.**_

**Espero les guste, los personajes no me pertenecen solo los uso como método de entretenimiento sano y sin fines de lucro!!**

**Disfruten la lectura cualquier cosa Reviews!!**

* * *

**Su Recuerdo**

**Capitulo 1: "El Encuentro"**

Alice Gehabich joven de diecisiete años se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Tokio esperando que llegue su querida prima a recogerla. Ella es una esbelta joven de tez albina con el cabello extrañamente anaranjado y unas orbes castañas se encuentra con un vestido suelto color negro y una maleta. El motivo de su repentino viaje a Japón fue debido a la repentina muerte de su querido abuelo Michael y al ser ella la hija de "la mujer japonesa" sus tíos la despojaron de todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho al ser la consentida de su amado abuelo incluso la herencia que le dejo su padre.

Sus tíos decidieron enviarla a Japón a que viva con su tío materno, el único hermano que tuvo su madre. Se sentía tan sola ahora, siempre que se sentía así había tenido a su abuelo a lado dándole ánimos pero ahora era diferente. Dejar su querido Moscú para ir a Japón no es algo de todos los días y lo peor era ir a vivir donde unas personas a las cuales no conocía sino hasta ahora.

Vivirá con los Misaki y lo único que sabia de ellos aparte de que vivían ahí era que tenían una hija de su edad llamada Runo la cual vendría a ser su prima. Estaba buscándolos con la mirada, esperaba encontrar un cartel o algo por el estilo pero nada. Empezó a desesperarse y emprendió una suave caminata cuando de repente estaba en el suelo y con todas las cosas esparcidas. Eso era lo que le faltaba haber chocado con algo.

Pero cuando vio una figura masculina arrodillarse a su lado y ayudarla a recoger su ropa supo que no era precisamente contra "algo" sino más bien "alguien".

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida su sedoso cabello negro corto y sus hipnotizantes ojos topacios, su contextura era normal se notaba que hacia ejercicio. Nunca había visto una persona tan perfecta. Aquella extraña figura la saco de su ensueño y cuando se dio cuenta ya todo estaba recogido y perfecto. La figura del extraño se levanto y le extendió su mano para ayudarla algo que apenas su cerebro fue capaz de procesar.

-Lo siento, espero no te hayas lastimado es que voy de prisa.-Le dijo con su voz perfecta y ella no atinaba a decir nada.

-No te preocupes yo también iba algo apurada.-Dijo levemente ruborizada.

-Aunque me encantaría charlar un poco más contigo no puedo ando de prisa.-Se disculpó el moreno.

-No, no te preocupes ya has hecho bastante.-Le dijo regalándole la mas bella de sus sonrisas

El moreno se quedo embobado por tan perfecta sonrisa, parecía un ángel de cabello anaranjado y orbes castañas.

-Me llamo Shun Kasami, mucho gusto.-Dijo besando el dorso de su mano.

-Yo me llamo Alice Ge…-Pero se vio interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Alice!-Chillo a lo lejos una voz la interpelada volvió su vista hacia donde venia la voz y vio a una esbelta joven de cabello ¿azul-celeste? Y de orbes verdes yendo directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba.

El móvil del pelinegro empezó a sonar.

-Un placer Alice pero en serio me tengo que ir, espero nos volvamos a ver.-Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano y corrió desapareciendo entre la multitud.

La pelinaranja se quedo observando ensimismada el lugar donde desapareció el moreno y emitió una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa eres Alice Geabich?-Pregunto la peliazul estando ya enfrente de ella.

-Si, pero disculpa ¿te conozco?-Preguntó la joven.

-No, no me conoces pero soy Runo Misaki y creo que soy tu prima.-Le dijo tímidamente.

-Oh discúlpame y si soy tu prima Alice.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra encontrarte te hemos buscado por horas.-Dijo segura.-Pero ¿Y tu amigo? No estabas con un muchacho.

-Ah no el no venia conmigo solo que hizo caer mis cosas y me ayudo a recogerlas.-Explico la pelinaranja.

-Una hora aquí y ya estas levantando amores.-Le dijo su prima de manera picara.

-Que cosas dices Runo.-Replico la pelinaranja ruborizada.

-Tranquila solo molestaba, vamos que mi papá se muere por conocerte.-Dijo y la tomo de la mano, solo con ese contacto supo que Runo era una buena persona y de repente ya no se sintió tan sola sintió que Runo era una persona en la que podía confiar.

Corrieron esquivando sorprendentemente a muchas personas en el camino hasta que llegaron casi a la salida donde les esperaban una pareja tomada de la mano. El hombre que debía ser su tío era alto de cabello castaño y ojos como los suyos, sin duda ese era un rasgo de su madre, en cambio la mujer era bajita y algo gordita de cabello azul y ojos verde aqua no cavia duda de que Runo era idéntica a su madre con una figura mas esbelta.

-Papá la encontré.-Chillo Runo jalándola hacia donde se encontraba la pareja.

-Hola.-Dijo tímidamente agachando la cabeza al sentirse observaba.-Mucho gusto

Esperaba un saludo mas lo que recibió la hizo sentirse mejor y la sorprendió al mismo tiempo. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo eran los brazos de su tío que la estrechaban cálidamente.

-Bienvenida a Japón pequeña.-Dijo soltando el abrazo para verla a los ojos.-Eres idéntica a tu madre, tan hermosa.-Dijo al verla bien con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella nunca conoció a su madre puesto que murió al traerla al mundo y ya que su padre se la llevo lejos, en Rusia no había ni un retrato de ella.-Soy tu tío Sabato Misaki.-Dijo Presentándose sacando una cámara y tomándole una foto instantánea.

-Hola pequeña, por favor Sabato déjame verla.-Dijo la señora que estaba a su lado, su tía.-Pero si eres una preciosura encantada de conocerte soy Kaori Misaki, tu tía si no te molesta.

-En lo absoluto.-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Muchas gracias por este recibimiento.

-Y ¿Cómo se supone que debíamos recibirte? Eres de la familia es normal que te recibamos así.-Dijo Runo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Alice en un susurro.

-Bueno tendremos toda la noche para platicar ahora vamos a casa.-Dijo su tío de repente.

Se dirigieron a un coche ahí el camino a casa fue silencioso pero no era un silencio incomodo sino mas bien reconfortante. Llegaron pronto a la casa Misaki, bueno el negocio familiar y la casa era una sola. El negocio consistía en un restaurante acogedor, amplio se respiraba tranquilidad dentro. En una pared se hallaban muchas fotos en tipo collage, la mayoría eran fotos de Runo su paso por diferentes edades, unas cuantas de la tía Kaori y pocas de su tío. Pero una en especial capto toda su atención. Se notaba vieja pero no era eso lo que le llamo la atención, no sino que en ella habían dos muchachos el joven no tendría mas de veinte años y la hermosa muchacha no pasaba de los diecisiete su edad actual.

Se quedo contemplando y poco a poco fue viendo muchas fotos de aquella muchacha con el cabello castaño ondulado, sin entender muy bien el porque, quería sentía que conocía a la joven. Unas cuantas que estaban en orden se podía apreciar que llego a estar embarazada en algun momento, poco a poco, foto tras foto su vientre crecía más y más.

Sintió a una figura pararse junto a ella.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad?-Preguntó el señor.

-Preciosa.-Alcanzo a decir Alice.

-Esa mi querida Alice era tu madre, mi hermana Satsuki Misaki.

Alice no se lo podía creer por fin conocía a su madre y que hermosa era cuanto abría deseado estar con ella, conocerla o platicar aunque sea una sola vez. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar en silencio hasta que sintió como su tío la abrazaba.

-Tranquila pequeña, llorar es bueno y se ve que te has estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo.-Le dijo tiernamente.

Después de que dijera eso Alice oculto su rostro en el pecho de su tío y empezó a llorar dejando escapar muchos gemidos de dolor que había guardado durante tantos años, la falta que le hizo su madre no será compensada nunca aun así le emociono conocerla por fin.

Ya más tranquila tomaron asiento en la sala de la humilde vivienda.

-Las únicas fotos que teníamos tuyas son en las que te encuentras en el vientre de tu madre, de hecho cuando nos comunicaron que vendrías a vivir aquí ni siquiera sabíamos como te reconoceríamos. Para suerte nuestra Runo tiene un gran instinto y a ella le encargamos la labor de buscarte.-Explico su tío.

-Ya veo y es cierto Runo me hayo al primer intento.-Dijo la pelinaranja más tranquila.

-Si, bueno es que me imagine que te parecías a mi tía y me dijeron que tu padre tenia el cabello naranja entonces fuiste la primera que vi con esas características, eres idéntica a mi tía.-Le dio Runo.-Y te tengo una noticia compartiremos habitación.-Le dijo feliz.

-Espero no molestar.-Dijo Alice apenada.

-Para nada cariño, tu nunca molestarías y esta casita es pequeña pero muy acogedora.-Le dijo su tía.

-Gracias señora Kaori.

-Dime tía Kaori por favor.-Le pidió la señora

-De acuerdo, gracias tía Kaori.

-Otra cosa, este año irán a la universidad, nosotros les pagamos eso. Pero trabajan aquí por las tardes junto con otra chica y se les da su sueldo que vendría a ser su mesada y con eso realizan sus gastos, ¿Te parece bien Alice?

-Claro que si tío, es más es demasiado no debería aceptar.-Dijo Alice.

-Claro que no es demasiado, eres mi preciosa única sobrina, hija de mi única hermana esto es poco.-Le dijo su tío.

-Gracias a todos, por todo.-Dijo Alice emitiendo lagrimas no podía creer que estas personas que apenas la conocían la trataran tan bien cuando las personas con las que vivió toda su vida la trataron tan mal.

-Pero ya esta bien por favor deja de agradecer por todos.-Exclamo Runo exasperada.-Somos tu familia Alice nunca te dejaremos sola. La familia siempre esta para ayudarse.-Le dijo.

-Gra…

-No lo digas.-Dijo viendo como su prima dejaba a medio camino el agradecimiento.-Me voy a cambiar para dormir, mañana es sábado y ahí que trabajar desde temprano.-Y se dirigió a la recamara.

-Cias.-Dijo Alice luego de que Runo se fuese ocasionando la risa de sus tíos.

-De acuerdo corazón pero Runo tiene razón en lo que dijo no tienes que agradecer por todo.-Le dijo su tía Kaori.

-Si Alice, mejor ve a cambiarte o si prefieres tomar un baño, estas en tu casa.-Dijo si tío.-Además como dijo Runo mañana es sábado y tienes tu primer día de trabajo.

-Si hasta mañana tío, tía que descansen.-Y subió a la recamara.

Tomo una ducha caliente y dentro volvió a llorar pensando en todo el tiempo que pudo recibir tanto cariño, lloro al recordar a su bella madre y también por la muerte de su abuelo. Salió y prosiguió a dormir en la cama que le habían preparado.

-Buenas noches Runo.-Susurro por si acaso su prima este dormida

-Buenas noches Alice y bienvenida a la familia.

Pero dentro de tanto dolor y sufrimiento los hayo a ellos, los Misaki sentía que ellos podrían ayudarla a salir adelante. Y aunque le extraño mucho lo vio a él.

Aquel muchacho con el que choco ese día en el aeropuerto, el joven de ojos ámbar y cabello negro brillante: Shun Kasami y por alguna extraña razón sentía que él también le ayudaría y que no seria la ultima vez que le vería.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó observo que estaba sola en la recamara, se ducho y se puso una muda nueva y bajo apresuradamente. Cuando lo hizo Runo se hallaba limpiando las mesas, previo a abrir el establecimiento.

-Runo ¿Por qué no me despertaste?-Pregunto Alice a su prima.

-Lo siento pero estabas agotada del viaje de ayer y llorar deja los ojos cansados así que decidimos dejarte descansar.-Le explico Runo.

-Debiste despertarme hoy me toca ayudar.-Le reprocho.

-De acuerdo esta bien para la próxima te despierto ¿Vale?

-Vale.-Dijo sonriendo.

-¿En que te ayudo?-Pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Ponte a barrer quieres por favor.-Le dijo la peliazul.

-Si claro.-Y empezó la labor.

-Por lo menos tu no eres ociosa como Julie.-Dijo Runo.

-¿Julie?

-Cierto tu no la conoces, Julie es la otra chica que trabaja aquí.-Le conto su prima.-Aunque no se si trabaja o viene a ligar.-Dijo con fastidio.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto Alice confusa.

-Porque casi no viene con ropa, siempre anda haciéndole ojitos a los clientes.-Dijo Runo.-Sin importarle que el pobre Billy este tras de ella siempre.

-¿Quién es Billy?-Pregunto nuevamente.

-Es el muchacho que hace los pedidos a domicilio.-Explico Runo.-Y siempre ha estado enamorado de ella.

-Pobrecillo, y ¿ella no se da cuenta?-Pregunto.

-Eso es lo que me da rabia ella lo sabe y a pesar de eso coquetea descaradamente con otros clientes en sus narices.-Dijo Runo molesta.-Pero Billy lo sabe y aun así le sigue insistiendo, es un masoquista.

-Pobre y bueno Runo ¿A que hora abrimos?-Recordó de repente.

-Cierto y esta Julie que no llega hoy le tocaba hacer el mandado.-Replico Runo molesta.-Y ya es hora de abrir.

-Si quieres lo hago yo.-Propuso Alice.

-No Alice no puedes, te perderías. No conoces la ciudad.-Le recordó Runo.

-Es verdad.-Dijo la pelinaranja algo avergonzada.

-No hay remedio iré yo.-Dijo la peliazul sacándose el delantal y extendiéndoselo a Alice.-Pero dejare abierto, ponte el delantal entregas la carta y tomas los pedidos, es fácil luego le dices a mi papá lo que pidan los clientes.-Le explico su prima.-Además no voy a tardar mucho esperemos que no venga nadie para entonces.

-No te preocupes Runo creo que lo he entendido.-Dijo Alice colocándose el delantal.

-De acuerdo ya vengo.-Dicho lo ultimo corrió a la puerta y salió no sin antes poner el letrero en "ABIERTO"

Alice siguió barriendo rezando porque no llegara algun cliente pero al parecer fue mucho pedir a los cinco minutos las campanillas de la entrada sonaron y cuando se dio la vuelta ya había una persona leyendo el periódico esperando que tomaran su pedido. Nerviosa se dirigió a la mesa entrego la carta pero la persona no la tomo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle algo?-Dijo con voz dulce.

-Un croissant por favor.-Dijo el joven bajando el periódico y observando perplejo a la muchacha.

Era la misma chica con la que choco en el aeropuerto, la muchacha que ha estado atormentándolo en su mente desde entonces, no podía creerlo.

-¿Alice?

-Shun…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas dela autora:**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa dejen sus comentarios!!**

**Se despide:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Uno para el otro

**Hola queridas lectoras!! Mil y un disculpas por el retraso os explico primero falta de ideas u.u! Luego las navidades y para terminar un castigo injusto u.u! (lo que pasa es que soy una cabeza hueca y me olvido de tomar unas pastillas porque estoy enferma XD! Entonces mamá y papá se enojaron y me dejaron sin laptop por una semana osea de aquí al jueves recién se termina el dichoso castigo) también quería decir que estuve a punto de dejar el fic por falta de reviews (6) pero dije: "no voy a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo" y bueno depende de los reviews que reciba si sigue o no.**

**Lo he hecho algo largo para compensar un poquito mi ausencia. Otra cosa que quería decir es que me demorare en actualizar y pido paciencia, es que verán el castigo se acaba el jueves y el viernes que si que con la familia y todo eso, el Sábado tengo que hacer los deberes del colegio (que son como 1000) que mandaron por el feriado. Y no podre ni tocar la laptop de hay solo me queda el domingo porque la siguiente semana entro a exámenes finales y eso me copa otras dos semanas sin laptop. Se que a muchos ni les importa pero quería justificar mi ausencia y no piensen que dejare colgado el fic. Esa es la triste vida de una estudiante de 15 años u.u**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y que les guste, por sobre todo que me dejen reviews!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Uno para el otro.**

-¿Eres tú? La chica con la caí ayer en el aeropuerto.-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-¿Alice cierto?

-Si.-Musito la joven.

-Que grata casualidad, soy Shun Kasami.

-Lo recuerdo.-Dijo viéndolo embobada cuando de repente recordó algo.-Muchas gracias por lo de ayer.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia como lo indica la cultura japonesa.

-No es nada.-Le comento el joven.-Pero que haces aquí ¿Trabajas?

-Si, más o menos, esto es de mi tío y viviré con ellos a partir de ahora.-Le dijo con una sonrisa que emboba a cualquiera.

El joven se quedo viéndola sonreír y se sintió tan bien con su compañía y presencia que se paro y caballerosamente le ofreció sentarse en frente de él.

-Por favor acompáñame.-Le dijo el joven de cabello negro.

Alice parecía estar hipnotizada por esas orbes cafés que estuvo a punto de aceptar el ofrecimiento cuando una estrepitosa voz la saco de su ensueño.

-¡Alto ahí!-Chillo una aguda voz desde el umbral de la puerta captando la atención de ambos jóvenes-¿Quién te crees que eres? Estas con el uniforme del establecimiento sin siquiera trabajar aquí, impostora.

Ni Alice ni Shun reaccionaban ante la interrupción de la joven. Aquella joven parecía tener mas o menos su edad con el cabello de un hermoso color plateado y ojos del mismo color con un toque de azul dándoles un color azul grisáceo. Llevaba muy poca ropa unos diminutos shorts y una ombliguera de colores blanco y azul rey respectivamente, la muchacha también era de tez morena y con un cuerpo perfecto.

-Perdón si no nos han presentado soy Alice y también trabajo aquí de hecho Runo…-Empezó a explicar la joven de cabello naranja mas la joven de cabello plateado la interrumpió.

-Pues yo soy Julie y yo SI trabajo aquí y lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca te he visto.-Dijo señalándola.-Eres una impostora.

-No déjame te explico.-Volvió a intentar la joven.

-Además si fueras empleada sabrías que esta prohibido coquetear con los clientes.-Le siguió acusando causando un terrible sonrojo por parte de la joven de orbes castañas.

-No pienso permitir que la sigas tratando así sin siquiera saber como fueron las cosas.-Dijo el moreno cansado de la escena de la joven de cabello plateado.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabello azul con la compra tapándole la vista pero a pesar de eso pudo escuchar los últimos tres comentarios, tanto el de Julie como el de su prima y la tercera voz no conocía pero defendió a Alice así que no le caía mal.

-¡Julie deja de armar tus dramas cuando estamos con clientes!-Exclamo la joven de ojos azules notablemente molesta entrando tan presurosamente al establecimiento que tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque unos fuertes brazos se interpusieron entre el suelo y su rostro y agarraron la compra para que no se cayera.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una voz masculina preocupada.

-Si, muchas gracias.-Dijo la joven alzando la vista para ver a su salvador. Desearía no haberlo hecho. Un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color la tenia sujeta de la cintura, agradecía internamente por aquel hecho ya que de otra forma si hubiera caído al ver al joven.

El joven por su lado también estaba perplejo ante la hermosura de la muchacha que acababa de ayudar con esas orbes verde aqua y ese cabello tan peculiar de color azul cogido graciosamente en dos coletas.

-¿Daniel? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el moreno rompiendo el mágico momento.

-¿Quién yo?-Pregunto el castaño ido.

-¿Alguien mas se llama Daniel?-Respondió el joven de cabello negro con otra pregunta.

-Vine a buscarte Kasami, tu abuelo esta furioso debiste estar en la oficina hace una hora.-Le comento a su amigo.

-De acuerdo espérame afuera en un momento salgo.-Le espeto el moreno cansado.

-Esta bien, no tardes.-Le dijo dirigiéndose a su amigo.-Ha sido un placer ayudarte hoy, cuando lo necesites no dudes en llamarme. Soy Daniel Kuso, para ti solo Dan.-Le dijo a la joven de cabello azul que aun se encontraba embobada entregándole la compra. Y procedió a salir del establecimiento.

-Lamento mucho que nunca tengamos tiempo para poder platicar a gusto, espero que aceptes salir conmigo.-Le pregunto el joven.

-Yo… yo… no se.-Decía la joven ruborizada.

-Ella dice que si.-Exclamo Runo luego de salir de su trance.-Que acepta gustosa.

-Muy bien te recojo a las siete.-Le dijo el joven despidiéndose de ella con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Pregunto la joven de cabello naranja estupefacta.

-Que acabas de acordar una cita con un muchacho muy atractivo.-Le dijo Runo.-Apenas un día aquí y ya tienes pretendientes, pero bueno no es de extrañarse eres muy atractiva.

-¿Cita? ¿Con Shun? Runo que has hecho.-Exclamo Alice asustada.-Apenas y lo conozco.

-Lo se, pero él es el joven del aeropuerto ¿verdad?-Le pregunto a su prima obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de la misma.-Además te defendió de Julie hace un momento, no parece una mala persona. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Shun.-Le contesto tímidamente.

-¿Shun que?-Pregunto su prima.

-Kasami.-Respondió una tercera voz que pertenecía a Julie la cual después de que Shun la mando a callar no había vuelto a abrir la boca.-Vas a salir con el heredero del emporio empresarial Kasami y Asociados.-Le dijo la joven del cabello plateado

-De eso se me hacia familiar.-Exclamo Runo.-Que afortunada eres prima.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.-No te preocupes yo te arreglare para que luzcas perfecta.

-No señor no puedo permitir eso.-Exclamo exasperada Julie.-Si Runo no se arregla ni a si misma, yo te ayudare en eso. Como disculpa por como te trate hace un momento.-Le dijo la joven.-Lo que me recuerda perdona.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No hay nada que perdonar, no sabias quien era yo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa. Ocasionando la risa de ambas hasta que Runo rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo que no me arreglo?-Le reclamo a Julie.

-Runo no tienes sentido de la moda.-Le dijo la joven de cabello plateado.

-¿Qué no tengo? El hecho de que no me vista como ramera no quiere decir que me vista mal.-Le dijo furiosa.

-A quien le llamas ramera.-Le dijo Julie.

-A la única que esta aquí.-Le respondió Runo

-Por lo menos yo no me quedo muda frente a un chico atractivo.

-No claro tu no le ofreces el menú sino otras cosas.-Exclamo Runo roja de la furia

Ambas chicas estaban echando chispas y la pobre Alice en medio.

-Así son ellas, en un momento se llevan bien y al siguiente se insultan no te asustes a la final siempre y son amigas.-Le dijo una voz masculina que no conocía.

-¿Siempre son así?-Pregunto Alice incrédula.

-Casi siempre.-Le dijo el joven.-Por cierto soy Billy y trabajo aquí de repartidor, tu debes ser Alice.

-Si, soy Alice perdona por no presentarme antes.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia al joven rubio de cabello largo frente a ella.-Tu eres Billy, el chico que esta enamorado de Julie ¿verdad?

-Bueno algo así.-Dijo el joven totalmente ruborizado.-Somos amigos de la infancia, la conozco y no es tan mala como aparenta. De hecho es muy tierna y algo infantil.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho.-Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Bueno no voy a pasarme el día discutiendo contigo cuando hoy tenemos que terminar lo más pronto posible para ayudar a Alice.-Exclamo Runo con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Me parece lo más razonable.-Termino Julie.

-¡A trabajar!-Exclamaron las dos sonrientes olvidando sus diferencias.

-Te lo dije, así son siempre.-Le dijo Billy con una sonrisa al ver la cara de perplejidad de Alice.

Alice solo pudo emitir una dulce sonrisa esperando ansiosamente la noche.

* * *

-Hoy has estado en las nubes.-Le reprocho cierto castaño a un joven de cabello azabache que no paraba de ver el reloj.-Y ¿Por qué solo miras el reloj?

-Tengo una cita hoy por la noche.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Shun, me asusta cuando sonríes así. Cualquiera que no te conoce piensa que eres una persona alegre pero para nosotros que te conocemos nos asustas.-Le dijo el castaño.-Y por cierto ¿Con quien sales? Para que estés tan ansioso.

-Recuerdas a la chica del restaurante.

-Si la de cabello azul, muy hermosa.

-No tonto, me refiero a la de cabello naranja, Alice.-Le corrigió el moreno.

-¿Tienes una cita con ella?-Pregunto

-Si.-Dijo feliz notando que ya eran las seis y media.-Me voy amigo ya casi es hora de ir a recogerla.-Dijo tomando su saco y saliendo apresuradamente.

-¿Ese era Shun?-Pregunto un señor de edad entrando a la oficina del joven que acababa de salir.

-Si, tiene una cita.-Le dijo el castaño.

-Este nieto mío no tiene remedio.-Espeto molesto el anciano.

-No se enfade señor Kasami, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Shun tan emocionado?

-Pero cuando no esta emocionado trabaja de manera eficiente y no vuelvas a contestarme jovenzuelo y ve a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, viejo cascarrabias.-Murmuro por lo bajo el joven castaño.

-¡Te escuche Kuso!

* * *

-Te ves hermosa.-Le dijo Runo a Alice dándole un ultimo toque de rubor en las mejillas.

-Sigo pensando que si yo la hubiera arreglado se vería mejor.-Espeto Julie molesta ya que hicieron una competencia de que la que reunía mas propina hasta las seis le correspondería arreglar a Alice y mientras ella se tomaba su tiempo seduciendo a los clientes para que le dejaran una buena propina, Runo lo hacia rápidamente. O sea que por cada cliente de Julie Runo tenia cinco y eso le ayudo a ganar.-O que por lo menos usaras otro color.

-Por primera vez opino lo mismo que ella.-Le dijo Runo.-Aquella blusa verde que tienes te luciría genial.-Le hizo ver su prima.

-Si chicas y gracias pero aun estoy de luto por lo de mi abuelo.-Les explico a las jóvenes.

Y no se veía nada mal, iba con una blusa de tirantes pegada al cuerpo color negra, unos jeans apretados y sandalias bajas negras, el cabello suelto ondulado totalmente natural y apenas maquillada con un tenue rubor las pestañas gruesas y brillo en los labios. Se veía muy bien, ni muy tapada ni mostrando mucho se la veía muy natural.

-Te ves increíble.-Le dijo Billy desde la puerta.-Aunque ya de por si eres bonita así que llevas ventaja.-Lo último logro ruborizar a la joven y hacer reír al muchacho. Que recibió un golpe por parte de Julie.-Duele y por cierto tu caballero te esta esperando afuera.

Alice salió muy nerviosa pero a prisa para encontrarse con un apuesto joven de cabello negro con una camisa blanca y pantalones jeans oscuros y con una chamarra verde. El joven se quedo de piedra al ver lo guapa que estaba la joven que tenia en frente a él. Sentía una revolución en su estomago y por primera vez en su vida se sonrojo por una mujer. Nunca antes lo había hecho y eso que había salido con muchas y quizá hasta mas atractivas que ella. Pero Alice era especial despertaba en el un instinto protector que nadie nunca había despertado, le inspiraba ternura y algo más, algo que no sabia lo que era…

-Te ves hermosa.-Atino a decir ruborizado.

-Tu también, digo te ves bien.-Dijo la joven igual de ruborizada.

-¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto caballerosamente ofreciéndole su brazo.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo la joven tomándolo del brazo gustosa.

-Se ven tan lindos.-Suspiraron Julie y Runo a la par.

-Mujeres.-Farfullo Billy

* * *

Shun y Alice iban caminando en silencio, pero no de esos silencios incómodos mas bien de esos silencios placenteros que solo vives con la persona querida, esos silencios en los cuales te sientes bien solo de estar a lado de aquella persona especial.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-Pregunto caballerosamente el joven

-No se donde tu quieras, no conozco mucho la ciudad.-Le comento Alice.

-Es cierto, pero dime a donde te apetece ir podemos ir al cine o a cenar o al parque, donde quieras

-¿Hay pistas de hielo aquí?-Pregunto.

-Claro, vamos.-Le dijo el joven.

Se dirigieron a la pista que no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban pero ya estaban cerrando más con una interesante cantidad de dinero Shun logro que les dejaran patinar una hora.

-Vamos.-Le animo Alice ya en la pista con los patines puestos.

-No lo se hacer muy bien.-Exclamo el joven ruborizado.

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudo.-Le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.-No voy a soltarte.

Ambos entraron a la pista y empezaron a patinar, Alice lo hacia con mucha gracia y elegancia mientras que Shun se limitaba a no caerse. Empezaron a platicar acerca de sus vidas. El joven de cabello negro no daba crédito a lo que oía, que difícil había sido la vida de la joven.

-Entonces por eso estoy aquí.-Le termino de explicar Alice.-Aunque al principio tuve mucho miedo he de admitir cuando llegue todos se han comportado de una manera muy cálida conmigo a pesar de que prácticamente soy una desconocida para ellos.

-Pero eres su familia, la familia siempre estará ahí para apoyarte.-Le dijo Shun.-Eso solía decir mi madre.

-¿Tu madre?

-Si, mi mamá murió hace unos diez años más o menos de una enfermedad cardiaca. Viví con ella toda mi vida sin saber nada de mi padre hasta que ella murió, me hallaba solo y mi padre y abuelo me encontraron y me recogieron. Mi padre murió hace cinco años y eso me convierte en el próximo heredero de la compañía.

-¿Por qué después de tantos años recién te busco?

-Porque para su desgracia por alguna extraña razón no pudo tener más hijos, al parecer era lo único que le quedaba de legado.-Le dijo.-Es algo parecido a lo que te paso solo que al revés. Asi que te entiendo. Se lo que se siente estar solo a pesar de que me fui a vivir con mi padre y abuelo ellos no eran cariñosos, para ellos todo eran reglas. Pero mi madre ella era la que no me hacía sentir solo.

Alice no resistió y lo abrazo por fin encontraba un alma como ella, alguien con quien se sentía identificada, que le entendía sin juzgarla. Sentía que eran el uno para el otro

-Ya no estás solo, me tienes a mi.-Le susurro

-Gracias… tu también siempre estaré para ti

Tomo su rostro delicadamente y la beso de manera muy tierna en los labios. Delicadamente disfrutando el momento. Alice era totalmente inexperta mas se dejo llevar por los expertos labios del joven sintiéndose en el cielo con cada beso.

-¡Es hora!-Se escucho gritar al encargado logrando separar a los dos jóvenes totalmente ruborizados.

-Vámonos.-Dijo el moreno extendiéndole su mano. La joven simplemente asintió.

Caminaron de vuelta a casa en silencio pero Alice iba del hombro del joven debido al fuerte frio que hacia. Shun como todo buen caballero se quito su abrigo y se lo cedió a la joven.

-Gracias

Shun iba pensando en que nunca se había sentido de esta forma con nadie la única persona que le hacia sentir bien era su difunta madre. Nunca había sentido esto por otra persona, con Alice todo era tierno, todo era puro. Al principio no entendía muy bien porque esa mujer le había cautivado de aquella manera. Pero era la primera vez que una mujer le hacia sentirse un tonto enamorado… ¿enamorado? ¿Él?

Entonces fijo su vista en la bella mujer que descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y sin explicarlo se ruborizo, quizá si estaba enamorándose, si no lo estaba ya…

-Bien llegamos.-Le informo el joven.

-Si muchas gracias por todo me lo he pasado muy bien.-Dijo Alice regalándole una dulce sonrisa causando el sonrojo del joven.

-Yo también, en serio me gustaría que se pudiera repetir alguna vez.

-A mi también.-Dijo abriendo la puerta.-Nos vemos.

-Hasta mañana.-Dijo Shun interrumpiendo su camino al interior del hogar con un fugaz beso.

Alice se quedo parada en el lugar del beso y de no ser por su prima se hubiera quedado ahí toda la noche.

-Cuéntamelo todo ¿Cómo te fue?-Chillo la joven de cabello azul sacando a la de cabello naranja de su estado de ensoñación.

-Si nos has tenido despiertas solo esperándote.-Exclamo una segunda voz.

-¿Julie?

-Si, insistió en quedarse a dormir para saber como te había ido, cuéntanos por favor.-Explico Runo.

Alice sonrió y ruborizándose cada cierto tiempo a veces de recordar tiernos momentos y otros por los picaros comentarios de la joven de cabello plateado. Les relato todo lo ocurrido, lo tierno que fue él y lo bien que se la paso.

-¿Y? ¿Quedaron que volverían a salir?-Inquirieron ambas al unísono.

-Si, otro día.-Les contesto ruborizada.

-¡Genial!-Chillaron ambas.

-¿Niñas siguen despiertas?-Se escucho una voz masculina.

-No papá, es que Julie ha tenido un buen sueño y nos ha despertado a todas.-Le dijo su hija.

-Esta bien cielo, que descansen.

-Igualmente papá.-Le respondió Runo.-De acuerdo chicas a dormir, mañana conversamos

Esa noche Alice ya no se sintió sola, sentía en mucho tiempo pertenecía a un lugar, que le importaba a las personas, Julie, Runo y sus padres… Shun.

* * *

**Pues normalmente el capi se acaba aquí pero como eh tardado un mundo decidí dejaros un poco más. Espero que os guste!**

La mañana siguiente las chicas bajaron muy temprano a abrir el restaurante y atender a los clientes, su sorpresa fue grande cuando en la puerta del establecimiento se encontraron con dos figuras masculinas muy conocidas por ellas. Ambos envueltos en sus trajes de ejecutivos Christian Dior. El un joven de cabello negro, corto pero peinado y el otro de cabello castaño corto pero alborotado, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creo que las buscan chicas.-Canturreo Julie abriendo la puerta para que pasen.

Ambas jóvenes voltearon a ver a los apuestos jóvenes que aguardaban por ellas, el moreno fue a sentarse a la mesa que Alice estaba limpiando mientras que el castaño fue a la barra tras la cual se encontraba Runo.

-¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto el moreno

-Bien ¿Y tú?

-Ahora estoy bien.-Soltó causando el sonrojo de la joven.

-¿Deseas servirte algo?-Pregunto ruborizada.

-Dos cafés por favor, uno para ti y otro para mí.

-En seguida. Por cierto tengo tu abrigo olvide dártelo perdón.-Dijo apenada.

-Es tuyo.-Le dijo el joven.

-No puedo aceptarlo, se ve que es caro y…

-Es tuyo, ya te lo dije

-Gracias-Dijo la joven y se dirigió a por el pedido.

-Hola linda.-Dijo el castaño

-Hola.-Contesto la joven de cabello azul de manera áspera.

-¿Estás molesta?-Pregunto de manera inocente

-No

-Al menos dime tu nombre, yo ya me presente la vez pasada.-Le acoto

-Runo Misaki.

-Me gusta.-Dijo el joven pero al ver que la joven no le prestaba atención decidió pasar a otro plano.-No te parece que entre esos dos pasa algo.-Dijo señalando al moreno y a la joven de cabello naranja.

-Si, creo que a tu amigo le gusta mi prima.-Dijo prestándole atención.

-Yo también creo eso.-Le dijo sonriendo feliz de por fin haber obtenido su atención.-Conozco a Shun desde que éramos niños y nunca se había comportado asi.

-¿Así como?

-Como un tonto enamorado.-Dijo riendo.-Siempre ha sido serio, rudo y apático. Pero desde que conoció a tu prima en el aeropuerto puedo decir que es feliz y no soy el único que lo nota muchas personas en la empresa se han dado cuenta de que algo le pasa al joven presidente.

-Porque se dan cuenta.

-Shun nunca sonreía, al menos que sea una sonrisa de burla o sarcástica.-Le explico el castaño.-Pero me alegro que por fin sea feliz.-Dijo sonriéndole.

-Se ve que le quieres mucho.-Dijo la joven con una sincera sonrisa.

-Es mi mejor amigo, no más que eso es un hermano para mí.-Le dijo.-Al ser hijo único a veces tendía a ser egoísta y presumido pero él siempre me hace pisar los pies en la tierra, de los dos yo parezco tener quince y el veinticinco cuando ambos tenemos veinte.

-Se nota.-Dijo la joven del cabello azul en modo de broma.

-¡Oye!-Dijo y él también empezó a reír.

Julie y Billy les miraban a lo lejos sonriendo, sabían que había algo entre ambas parejas. Pero a pesar de lo felices que se veían la joven de cabello plateado sentía que no iba a durar por mucho tiempo que tarde o temprano algo se iba a interponer, principalmente entre Shun y Alice…

Los meses pasaron y sorprendentemente todo era felicidad ambos jóvenes sentían que necesitaban tanto de aquellas dos chicas. Iban todos los días al café. Eran prácticamente novios. Porque Shun no dejaba que nadie mire a Alice cuando él estaba ahí, al mínimo intento de alguien en hacerlo se ganaba una mirada asesina de parte del moreno.

Shun sentía que Alice y él eran el uno para el otro dos almas solitarias que se hallaron en el camino de la vida, la amaba nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista es más ni siquiera creía en el amor pero cuando conoció a Alice todo en lo que una vez no creyó resulto que existía. La amaba y esta noche planeaba decírselo.

Salieron como de costumbre a la feria de atracciones más de regreso les agarro una fuerte lluvia que tuvieron que entrar pronto a refugiarse a un edificio. Alice se sorprendió cuando Shun la introdujo en el lujoso edificio.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Pregunto intrigada.

-Aquí vivo, estas empapada si sigues asi te enfermaras y no pienso permitir eso.-Le explico el moreno.

Subieron al departamento y Alice se sorprendió de lo lujoso que era, Shun le extendió una toalla para que se secara y prendió la chimenea sentándose ambos muy cerca.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-Pregunto Alice muy nerviosa ya que nunca había estado en el departamento de un chico a solas.

-No te preocupes, no haremos nada que tu no quieras hacer.-Le dijo él con una sincera sonrisa.-Pero creo que es el momento preciso para decirte algo muy importante. Alice nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, antes de conocerte la palabra amor carecía de significado ni siquiera existía en mi vocabulario. Pero tu cambiaste todo eso con tu ternura. Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien y ten por seguro que nunca te dañare. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo… te amo

Acto seguido tomo el rostro de la joven y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también, te amo Shun.-Susurro en medio del beso.

Siguieron besándose, un beso llevo a otro y a otro terminaron tirados en el piso de la sala demostrándose de manera física el amor y la necesidad que sentían por el otro. En medio de "¿Estás segura?" y un "Si" se demostraron sus más profundos sentimientos, su amor.

Esa noche tocaron las estrellas, esa noche fue la mas maravillosa de sus vidas, esa noche hicieron el amor…

Shun y Alice yacían descansando sobre la alfombra frente al fuego dándose calor con sus cuerpos, Ambos jóvenes de veinte y diecisiete años no sabían lo que esto desencadenaría, una vida inocente de todo sufrirá y lo peor es que no es ni por culpa de él, ni de ella.

-Te amo Alice.-Susurro antes de caer dormido.

-Te amo Shun.-Dijo la chica antes de ser llevada al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

En una oficina en la parte central de Tokio se ve a un señor de edad hablando por teléfono con alguien.

-Si, mi nieto esta muy distraído.-Decía.

-Y lo vas a mandar para acá.-Pregunto una voz femenina

-Si lo enviare de viaje y espero que no vuelva hasta que se olvide de ese capricho que tiene con la niña esa.

-No te preocupes conmigo se olvidara de ella de una vez por todas.

-Eso espero Sirena, eso espero.-Dicho lo cual colgó la conversación.-Shun tienes un largo viaje que realizar.

**Continuara…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno todo os he anunciado al inicio, rogando su paciencia espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, no sabia si hacerlo LEMMON o no? Así que mejor no lo puse, más aun si quieren Lemmon avísenme que a lo mejor y más adelante les agrego uno, claro si es que quieren jijiji es que para mi es muy difícil hacerlos debido a mi nula experiencia!! Ya saben cualquier cosa reviews!! Que en esta historia nada esta hecho (hago los capítulos conforme se me ocurren) y se aceptan sugerencias!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**snoopyter****.-Hola me alaga que te guste el fic, lamento haberme tardado tanto en hacer/subirlo y espero de corazón contar con tu review, que te haya gustado y espero que tengas paciencia.**

**carmenxu13.-Gracias por querer que lo continúe, pues aquí est la continuación espero te haya gustado y contar con tu review y haber apelado a tu paciencia!!!**

**ShIvA UZumaKi.-Hola gracias por tu comentario y si es algo triste lo que le paso a Alice, ahora esta feliz n.n pero soy mala y la hare sufrir un poquito más u.u**

**uzumaki zoe****.- Gracias por tu apoyo, en el capi anterior la ayudo con su equipaje y aquí la defendió, sinceramente amo a Shun Kasami jejeje! Espero que te haya gustado y poder contar con tu review.**

**love-sasusaku4ever****.-Hola gracias por tu review, la verdad es que me estaba desanimando por poco reviews pero después recibí el tuyo y el de alguien más y me anime, espero que te haya gustado+ y poder contar con tu review.**

**Jerri-Kai mystriesitachiluvet****.- Hi!!! Jerry how are my favorite Australian girl? I hope you will be fine. It was a really exiting surprise for me to see your review. Do you understand? You are amazing!! Hehehe!! But of course if you don't understand something you can ask me by mail!! If you don't see or maybe don't understand I will be away from the ff for a few time I hope, I have a punishment that consist in 1 week without laptop, and it finish in December 31 but those days are with the family etc… etc then I have to do my holidays school homework there are a lot (almost 1000) and the next week, final tests. And there are 2 weeks study. (I hate school u.u) well I hope I can count with your review, You now I like your history a lot!! I hope you like this chapter!! Take care!! Kisses, we are reading us!!**

**Y por si acaso no sepan algunos, yo no cuento con internet en casa y no puedo actualizar siempre sino que dependo de los benditos cybers, pero espero que eso cambie pronto!!**

**¿¿¿Un adelanto??? Bueno**

**Capitulo 3: Amargas Decepciones y ¿Buenas Noticias?**

**Pues solo os voy a decir que Shun se va u.u dejando a Alice sola sin ninguna explicación y muy triste pero con algo que hará que no se olvide de él. (Ya muchos imaginaran que es) **

**Finalmente que pasen un muy feliz fin de año, que todo lo malo se vaya y lleguen nuevas bendiciones para ustedes y sus seres queridos. Que Dios los bendiga, FELIZ 2010!!! **


	3. Capítulo 3: Amargas Decepciones

**Hola a todos perdón por el retraso, creo que no tengo escusa ¿Perdón? Espero que si, pero la verdad es que estaba pasando por un horrendo bloqueo mental, la inspiración se fue de paseo y como recibía poquísimos reviews, pues no me motivaba.**

**Espero de corazón que sea les guste este capítulo y les ruego que dejen RR pare leernos más a menudo.**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona que me hizo que me volvieran las ganas de escribir este capítulo, dedicado a mi tocaya Aleca, que tiene un gran futuro en este fandom, si corrige sus errores XD!! Por cierto nena, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños a la distancia XD! Espero que te guste Ale!! Te quierooo!!**

**Os dejo el capitulo recordándoles que dejen RR.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Amargas Decepciones y ¿Buenas Noticias?**

Tímidos rayos de luz se colaban por las amplias ventanas del departamento del moreno alumbrando a la joven pareja que yacían en el piso de la sala. Los rayos de luz chocaron con los ojos del muchacho obligándolo a abrirlos, dejando ver el color topacio que lo caracterizaba. El joven emitió un bostezo y quiso desperezarse ya que no recordaba su cama tan dura cuando un peso sobre él se lo impidió. Se dispuso a ver hacia abajo para encontrar a una bella joven de cabello anaranjado profundamente dormida abrazada a él.

Estaba tan feliz de que lo que paso anoche fuera verdad que simplemente se quedo contemplándola, solo una fina sábana tapaba la desnudez de ambos y un rebelde mechón de cabello empezó a molestarle en la cara, delicadamente retiro el cabello del rostro hacia la oreja de la joven y beso sus labios tenuemente ocasionando que la joven abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo con una coqueta sonrisa, ocasionando que la joven se ruborizara hasta las orejas.

-Buenos días.-Dijo la joven tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Extraña e incomoda.-Le dijo de manera sincera

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunto preocupado el joven moreno.

-No, para nada.-Le dijo rápidamente la joven.-Es solo que.-Se ruborizo.-Es extraño para mi… ya sabes entre tu y yo… no se como reaccionar a esto.

Shun estaba muy confundido con la respuesta de la castaña pero había algo que le molestaba.

-¿Te arrepientes?-Pregunto el joven.

La pregunta la pillo desprevenida ¿arrepentirse? ¿Por que? Si bien es cierto que se avergonzaba y que no sabía como reaccionar a esto pero no, su cuerpo traidor se ruborizo. No se arrepentía de haberse entregado a Shun por primera vez, pero…

-No, no es eso sino….-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios del moreno que desesperados reclamaron su boca explorando cada rincón de ella hasta que la falta de aire les obligo a separarse.

-Me alegro.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Alice quiero que sepas que lo que paso entre nosotros no fue solo sexo, nosotros hicimos el amor. Alice yo te amo.

La joven de diecisiete años abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante la repentina confesión del joven de cabello negro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sonriendo le contesto.

-Yo también te amo.-Le dijo feliz.

El joven volvió a besarla con ahínco y necesidad, cuando el maldito aire falto se vio obligado a separarse de la joven y su estomago traidor delato el hambre que tenia.

-Creo que debemos comer algo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

-Si.-Respondió el muchacho con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

La joven se levanto y se puso una camiseta del pelinegro que le llegaba a medio muslo haciéndola ver irresistiblemente hermosa para el joven que solo se coloco sus pantalones de chándal dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto.

Alice preparo el desayuno, panqueques con café para ambos, deliciosos. Luego de eso estuvieron un momento más acurrucados en el sofá viendo películas y tomaron una siesta agradeciendo mentalmente que sea domingo y que ninguno tenia que cumplir sus responsabilidades, aunque a Alice le preocupaba mucho que sus tíos notaran su ausencia así que reclino la propuesta de Shun de pasar la noche de nuevo en su casa y él muy caballerosamente la regreso al restaurante sana y salva. Antes de bajar del auto le dio un beso en los labios y le repitió sus sentimientos por ella. Una vez que vio a la joven entrar al establecimiento él se le quedo viendo y muy seguro de sus sentimientos se prometió a si mismo que la haría su esposa sea como sea.

Su celular empezó a vibrar capturando su completa atención respondió apresuradamente.

-Kasami.-Contesto de manera brusca.

-Necesito verte ahora, ven a la oficina.-Le anuncio la voz.

Muy intrigado y sorprendido el joven cerro su teléfono ¿Qué querrá su abuelo ahora? Sin más dirigió su coche a las empresas Kasami.

* * *

Alice abrió suavemente la puerta del negocio rogando por no ser escuchada por sus tíos, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando de pronto la luz se prende súbitamente dejando ver a una molesta Runo.

-Tienes cinco minutos para decirme donde pasaste la noche.-Le dijo a manera de ultimátum.

-Pues yo…-La joven de cabello naranja se ruborizo en sobremanera no sabia que decirle a su prima.

-Pasaste la noche con Shun ¿verdad?-Inquirió la joven de cabello azul.-Se te nota

-Perdón.-Se disculpo la joven.-Runo yo…

-¿Tú y él…?

-Si.-Contestó muy apenada la joven.

-¡Alice!-Le reclamo Runo-¿Cómo has podido ser tan irresponsable? Por lo menos se habrán protegido ¿verdad?

-Esto…

-¡¿No?! Oh por Dios ¡Alice!

Alice empezó a emanar lágrimas por sus ojos castaños y Runo se sintió mal por como estaba reaccionando, después de todo eran humanos y los humanos cometen errores.

-Tranquila Alice.-Fue a consolarla de manera maternal.-Lo hecho, hecho está y no lo podemos cambiar.

-Lo amo Runo y él me ama a mí.-Le explico su prima.

Runo quiso creerle a su prima, el joven se veía enamorado de ella pero el hecho de que es un hombre le hacia dudar de él en sobremanera.

-Mis tíos, ¿han preguntado por mí?

-Si pero les he dicho que te has ido a dormir a casa de Julie y se lo han creído.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro.-Dijo Alice aliviada.

-Venga vámonos al cuarto, debes cambiarte de ropa.

Ambas jóvenes subieron a la recamara y estuvieron platicando de lo ocurrido, Runo estaba muy feliz de que su prima haya encontrado un alma similar a la suya, que se haya enamorado y que sea correspondida. Alice estaba ilusionadísima con la idea de que alguien la quiera de verdad, sabía que Shun la quería y jamás la abandonaría.

* * *

Estaciono el coche a las afueras del edificio, entregándole las vallet se encamino tranquilamente a la oficina principal.

-¿Querías verme?-Preguntó de manera seca y ruda el joven de cabello negro.

-Siéntate Shun.-Contesto una voz cansada.-Y deberías tener más respeto para con tu abuelo. Recuerda que me debes donde estas ahora.

-Yo no les debo nada, no es mi culpa que su hijo no haya tenido más descendencia.

-Mi hijo es tú padre y merece respeto su memoria.-Bufó indignado.-Muchacho malagradecido

¿Respeto? ¿Qué clase de respeto se merece un hombre que va por el mundo queriendo engendrar hijos? Ninguno en su política, ni en su modo de ver la vida.

-El punto abuelo.-Suspiro resignado el moreno-¿Qué quieres?

-Te irás del país por un tiempo.-Anuncio de manera decidida

Si hubiera estado tomando algo lo hubiese escupido, si hubiera estado parado se hubiera sentado de golpe. Pero no estaba en ninguno de esos casos así que se limito a quedarse callado por unos momentos.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto-¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién te crees tú para decidir esto en mi vida?-Grito histérico el joven de cabello negro.

-Esa pregunta es estúpida. Te irás hoy mismo a la media noche, será un largo viaje a Inglaterra.-Explicaba el anciano.-Te vas porque necesito que alguien dirija la construcción de la empresa en Europa, Kuso ya está en camino.

-¿Dan?-Pregunto intrigado

-¿Conoces a otro?-Pregunto sarcástico su abuelo.-Y me creo la persona que te recogió cuando te quedaste en la calle luego de la muerte de tu madre. Al igual que el padre de Daniel lo obligó a él, yo te obligo a ti.-Sentencio

-No puedes, ya soy mayor de edad.-Aseguro el joven de cabello negro con superioridad.

-Me lo debes.-Susurro su abuelo amenazante.-No creo que tu madre no te haya enseñado a ser agradecido.

Golpe bajo, su madre le enseño a mantener respeto a los mayores y ser agradecido, muy bien si tiene que irse se irá, pero no solo.

-De acuerdo abuelo, me iré.-Aseguró Shun.-Pero me llevare a mi futura esposa conmigo.

El patriarca de los Kasami sabía que su nieto le iría de buenas a primeras con esas de querer llevarse a la muchachita esa que lo distrae. Quiere hacer lo mismo que hizo la madre de Shun con su hijo, pero no lo lograra. Él no lo permitirá.

-¿Por qué tan apresurado?-Pregunto el anciano.

-Por que la amo.-Respondió el joven de manera segura y decidida.

-Como puedes hablar de amor siendo tan joven no seas idiota.-Le reprendió su abuelo.-Si solo quieres acostarte con ella hazlo pero sin ningún compromiso.

-De eso no se trata abuelo yo la amo.-Aseguró el joven.-Y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella, formar una familia junto a ella y vivir feliz.-Se sincero.-Es la primera vez que siento algo asi por una mujer abuelo y es real.

El señor Kasami observaba a su nieto, con los mismos ojos con los que un día su hijo apareció por su puerta asegurándole que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta y que incluso esperaban un hijo, Shun. Sabe que la decisión que tomo con su hijo fue la mejor y hará lo mismo con Shun. Es por su bien.

-De acuerdo hijo si quieres que ella vaya contigo, estoy de acuerdo.-Aseguro el hombre con una falsa sonrisa en los labios.-Pero no podrá ir hoy, prometo que le hare llegar un pasaje de avión para ella y se reunirán en Londres donde podrán iniciar una vida juntos.

Shun ingenuamente creyó en las palabras de su abuelo, muy ilusionado con la idea de empezar una nueva vida con Alice lejos.

-De acuerdo, acepto con esa condición.-Aseguro Shun.-La llamare ahora mismo para que este al pendiente de tu visita.

-No es necesario hijo.-Aseguro abruptamente el abuelo.-Yo hare todo, lo importante ahora es que vayas al aeropuerto que te esperan, ya vas tarde.

-Pero…

-Sin peros jovencito.-Asevero el anciano.-Yo me encargo de todo.

-De… de acuerdo.-Dijo no del todo convencido el moreno

Shun se dirigió al aeropuerto donde extrañamente ya todas sus cosas estaban guardadas y empacadas, ocupo su lugar en uno de los asientos V.I.P del avión arrancando más de un suspiro a las aeromozas que iban dispuestas a servirlo en cualquier instante. Mientras que el solamente tenía la mente en cierta joven de cabellos naranjas y carita de ángel con la que rogaba volver a encontrarse pronto. La sorpresa que se llevaría cuando le vea y le proponga casarse en Londres. Nunca antes se había enamorado.

El viaje fue largo pero en asientos de primera clase no fue cansado, al contrario fue muy relajado, sus maletas serian trasladas por el servicio. Cuando bajo del avión observó una elegante limusina esperando por él y de ella descendía una esbelta figura femenina que él conocía muy bien.

Sirena Brook…

Modelo de pasarelas importantes, una rubia guapa, esbelta y muy seductora. Había compartido su cama un par de veces anteriormente. Pero después de Alice no puede pensar en nadie más. Aquella jovencita de diecisiete años de edad le robo el corazón. Entonces ¿Qué diablos hacia Sirena ahí?

-¡Shun querido!-Grito para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sirena?-Pregunto cortante.

-Que más cielo recibirte.-Lo dijo como quien daba la hora-¿Te molesta?

-De hecho, un poco.-Sincero el joven, no quería que Sirena se imaginara falsas expectativas con él, no ahora que tenía decidido empezar una relación con Alice.

-Pero Shun recuerda cuanto nos divertíamos en mi apartamento.-Le dijo de manera seductora.-No iras a decir que lo olvidaste.

-Por desgracia no Sirena, pero las cosas ahora son diferentes, pronto me casare. Lo siento.-Se disculpo el moreno.

-¡Kasami!-Grito una voz masculina que hizo que el moreno pueda liberarse del agarre de su acompañante.

-¡Daniel!-Exclamo feliz Shun al ir al encuentro con su amigo-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Pregunto

-Ocurrencias del viejo loco de tu abuelo.-Dijo el castaño con pena.-En las cuales yo me veo involucrado ¿Por qué Dios?-Pregunto al cielo de manera dramática.

-Solo quiero que esto se acabe pronto y poder volver a Japón lo antes posible.

-Si tienes razón.

-Y tú querida Alice ¿Cómo esta?-Preguntó intrigado el joven.

-Nos casaremos pronto.-Anuncio el joven.-Mi abuelo ha dicho que la enviara conmigo pronto.

-Si que te pego esta ¿verdad?

-Más de lo que crees, amigo más de lo que crees.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana cuando las chicas aun hacían la limpieza del restaurante. Alice no había recibido una sola llamada de Shun, de seguro estaba ocupado con la empresa. Le habían platicado a Julie lo ocurrido y ella simplemente chillo de la emoción y abrazo a Alice felicitándola por su noviazgo.

-Creo que tu príncipe encantador llego.-Canturreo Julie observando hacia afuera como una elegante limusina se estacionaba en frente del restaurante.

Alice sintió que su corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho y no iba a mentir cuando vio que por la puerta entraba un señor de avanzada edad, en vez de su príncipe.

-¿Alice Geahbich?-Pregunto al aire, mirando a las tres jovencitas

-¿Quién la busca?-Pregunto Runo desafiante.

-Tú ¿Eres Alice?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-No pero…

-Lo sabía mi nieto no tiene tan mal gusto.-Dijo de manera cruel y despectiva.-Mi nombre es Sato Kasami y soy el abuelo de Shun, vengo a ver a una tal Alice.

-Yo soy Alice ¿Le ha pasado algo a Shun?-Pregunto asustada.

Sato la observo, definitivamente su nieto no tenia mal gusto. La joven era hermosa pero no dejaba de parecer una mocosa que apenas tenía ¿dieciocho? Solo causaría distracción en Shun y no volvería a perder a su única familia por culpa de una mujer.

-No mi nieto está muy bien.-Aseguro el anciano.-Actualmente está en Inglaterra autorealizandose me dijo que te diera esto.-Dijo expendiéndole un fajo de dinero.-Que disfruto la noche que pasaron pero que tiene prioridades, lo siento linda.-Dijo con fingida pena.-Pero tendrás que engatusar a otro millonario.

El anciano salió del restaurante dejando a las tres jóvenes estupefactas por la repentina noticia. Runo poso su vista en Alice que soltaba el dinero por inercia y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Maldito sea, maldito sea Shun Kasami si por ella fuese que se vaya al infierno.

-Alice…

-Linda…-Susurro Julie.

-¿Por qué a mí?-Susurro la joven llorando, sus piernas le fallaron cayendo de rodillas al piso donde su prima y su amiga iban para abrazarle.

-Tranquila pequeña, estamos aquí contigo.-Susurro Julie.

-Te juro que si vuelvo a verlo le partiré la cara.-Aseveró Runo a su prima.-Nunca te dejaremos sola.

Las tres chicas lloraban en el piso, sentían tanto el dolor que le causaron a Alice, más que todo luego de todo por lo que ha pasado.

-¡Hola chicas lindas!-Saludo animadamente Billy entrando al restaurante, percatándose de que sus amigas estaban llorando en el piso abrazadas ¿Pero qué diablos?

* * *

El anciano iba en su elegante auto muy convencido de que había hecho lo correcto, sin arrepentirse. Su nieto no iba a cometer el mismo error que su hijo, él estará ahí para impedirlo. Su teléfono empezó a sonar insistentemente observo el nombre de quien llamaba y era Shun, debía terminar lo que empezó.

-Kasami.-Saludo el anciano.

_-Abuelo ¿Cuándo sale Alice del país, para esperarle?-Pregunto su nieto animado._

-Shun, con respecto a eso.-Empezó a decir.-Hijo fui a ofrecerle que se vaya contigo pero ella se porto muy grosera asegurando que no dejará su vida por ir a tu lado. Que si te fuiste te desea suerte.-Mintió notando como a su nieto se le paraba la respiración.-Estaba con otro chico.-Volvió a mentirle.

_-Adiós abuelo.-Dijo y colgó la comunicación._

-Sirena has lo tuyo.-Susurro al viento.

* * *

Shun y Alice ambos jóvenes a kilómetros de distancia en lugares sumamente diferentes y con distintas personas. Sin saberlo susurraron las mismas palabras a la vez.

-Jamás te lo perdonare

* * *

Había pasado un largo mes para todos, luego de las decepciones que ambos sufrieron salieron adelante claro que no se sentía lo mismo. Alice tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y tíos con mucho dolor tuvo que salir a delante de nuevo… Shun tenía a Daniel cerca pero prefirió consumirse en su trabajo, a veces aceptaba compartir la cama con algunas mujeres. Para su desgracia había vuelto a hacerlo con Sirena algo que ponía a la chica demasiado presuntuosa, no la soportaba.

Ambos aunque no lo admitieran se extrañaban demasiado, pero no podían perdonarse. Se habían herido sin saber como fueron en realidad las cosas.

-Alice te he visto un poco pálida últimamente.-Señalo Runo luego de ver a su prima salir del váter por tercera vez en la semana.

-Creo que me estoy deshidratando.-La tranquilizo Alice cuando a los dos minutos siguientes ya estaba de nuevo saludando al váter.

-Alice esto no es normal.-Dijo Runo ayudándole a levantarse-¿Qué puedes tener?

-Creo que yo se lo que puede tener.-Aseguro Julie entrando en acción.-Alice sigue lo que diga la caja y vuelve con los resultados.-Indico la joven de ojos grises.

Alice obedeció a su amiga y se fue directamente a hacer lo que le dijo, una vez dentro del sanitario emitió un grito asustado.

-¿Qué le diste?-Preguntó Runo.

-Un test de embarazo.-Respondió simplemente.

-¿Por qué le diste eso?-Pregunto incrédula.

-Cielo, mareos, vómitos y nauseas ¿No te dice algo?-Pregunto irónica

-Podría ser una molestia estomacal.

-Si claro, Alice no come nada y lo que come lo devuelve.-Dijo de manera astuta.-Runo si Alice no estuviese en duda no estaría ahí dentro haciéndose el test.

Runo, miro a Julie detenidamente parecía muy segura y seria ¿Por qué la primera vez que Julie acierte en algo podría ser esto?

Alice salió con la mirada perdida y el test en su mano y los ojos empañados de lágrimas Runo tomo el test que anunciaba orgulloso una carita sonriendo que aseguraba que su prima estaba embarazada. Esperaba un hijo de un bastardo que la abandono a su suerte. Se acerco y la abrazo.

-Tranquila pequeña, estamos contigo.-Aseguro Runo.

-Tendré un bebé.-Dijo Alice por inercia tocando su aun plano abdomen.

-Tendré un sobrinito o una sobrinita.-Dijo Runo sonriéndola.

-¡Yo también!-Chillo Julie emocionada

-¿Tú también qué?-Pregunto Billy entrando en escena.

-Tendremos un bebé.-Chillo Julie emocionada.

Billy perdió el color de su rostro "Tendremos un bebé" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Si ellos apenas acaban de empezar a salir hace dos semanas y aun no…

-Osea no lo tendremos nosotros tonto, Alice tendrá un bebé que será de todos nosotros.-Chillo Julie.

-¿Es cierto?-Preguntó aún incrédulo, cuando cayó en cuenta de la verdad.-Tendrás un hijo de ese bastardo.

Alice asintió avergonzada

-De acuerdo, no importa es tú hijo.-Bufó Billy resignado.-Y lo querremos como tal.

-¿Mis tíos?-Pregunto temerosa.

-No creo que tendrán problemas.-Lo medito un momento.-Mi padre armara un drama de seguro y mi mama te empezara a dar consejos, es como si los estuviese escuchando.-La tranquilizo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se imaginaron a Sabato Misaki llorando deprimido, para nadie era un secreto que él adoraba a las mujeres de su casa. Y no tomaría muy bien eso pero se acostumbraría.

-Estamos juntos en esto.-Señalo Runo-¿Verdad?

-Si.-Dijo Julie.-Será el bebé más querido del mundo.

-Si es niño le enseñare a jugar soccer.-Aseguro Billy.

-Gracias amigos.-Susurro Alice feliz dejando de llorar.

-Disculpen aquí ¿Dónde encuentro a Alice Geahbich?-Pregunto una voz masculina sacando de su conversación a los presentes.

Un apuesto joven de cabello blanco platinado entraba al restaurante. De rasgos finos y con porte y porte aristócrata, muy apuesto debía recalcar que sonrió cuando se encontró con la joven que buscaba.

-¿Alice?-Pregunto a lo que la joven asintió-¡Alice!

-Klaus…

**¿Continuará….?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior y espero que en este capi dejen más para leernos pronto!!**

**Muchísimas Gracias a:**

**Wol-fer; Uzumaki zoe; Snoopyter; Anonimo; AlicexShunfourever; -Uchihaaa'Kaori'; Aleca (la cumpleañera); Maritessa Pérez Cortéz**

**Os quiero un mundo.**

**Se despide: **

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Destino

**HOLA!! Lamento el retraso, la inspiración se fue a dar una vuelta y no regreso hasta hoy la muy ¬¬ pues aun así espero que me perdonen y que les guste lo que les he traído a ofrecer que es mi humilde trabajo!! De veras no me odien por la tardanza!!!**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y recuerden dejar reviews para motivar a esta joven autora u.u!! **

**No los molesto mas y los dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Destino**

Es una mañana calurosa de verano, todo es tranquilidad. Un domingo en el parque, un domingo familiar en el parque. Muchas personas se hallaban ahí, de todas las edades. Desde Adolescentes tomados de las manos y robándose besos cada tanto hasta una que otra pareja de ancianos alimentando a las aves. Casualmente un gran grupo de personas se hallaban en una especie de picnic.

Se podían apreciar tres hermosas chicas sentadas sobre la gran manta que reposaba en el césped, cada una con rasgos diferentes pero ninguna pasaba de los veintidós años de edad. La primera una joven con el cabello de color azul celeste suelto y que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura, con unos expresivos ojos verde aqua y de muy buen cuerpo; la joven que estaba a su lado era de piel morena y ojos de color gris sin contar con su exuberante cuerpo que llamaba la atención de muchos y su singular cabello de color plateado; por ultimo pero no menos importante una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado ondulado y orbes castañas, de rosto angelical que iba a la par con su personalidad.

Ellas eran Runo, Julie y Alice… han cambiado mucho físicamente y en forma de ver la vida. Runo ya no lleva sus singulares coletas y trata de controlar mejor su carácter. Julie tampoco es la misma tal vez aún lleva su cola de caballo pero normalmente, para atrás y desde que es novia de Billy hace ya cinco años ya no es la misma coqueta chica si no por el contrario es muy fiel a su novio. Es que en cinco años muchas cosas cambian, incluso las personas…

Alice Geabich a pesar de lucir por fuera exactamente igual a como lucía cinco años atrás por dentro a cambiado mucho. ¿Para bien o para mal? Un poco de cada cosa, luego de verse sola y con un bebé en camino sencillamente no se puede volver a ser como antes, en especial sobre como se dieron las cosas con ella. Sus ojos ya no brillan con la misma intensidad que lo hacían hace años ni su sonrisa es sincera. Salvo para su hijo, su razón de ser, el único motivo por el cual se mantiene en pié a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido… su pequeño Shuo…

-¡Te encontré!-Gritó una voz masculina llamando la atención de las tres mujeres que se hallaban sentadas platicando.

-¡No es justo!-Replico una infantil vocecilla a modo de defensa y tratando de librarse del agarre de aquel que consideraba su tío.-Tía Julie, tío Billy hace trampa.

-Lo sé pequeño.-Lo defendió su "tía".-Tío Billy es un tramposo.

-¡Pero si le he ganado limpiamente!-Protestó el rubio a su novia. Billy ya no es el adolescente pecoso que era. Ahora es todo un hombre y uno muy atractivo, se corto el cabello y le sienta mucho mejor-¡Julie!

-Si Shuo dice que has hecho trampa es porque la has hecho.-Dijo tratando de sonar solemne.-Además ya es hora de comer vengan para acá los dos.

-Falta el tío Klaus.-Dijo el pequeño buscando con la mirada a su "tío" sin percatarse que alguien lo seguía por atrás-¡Tío Klaus!

-¡Te tengo!-Dijo tomándolo por sorpresa y cargándolo como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Mamá!-Llamo el pequeño de ojos almendrados a su madre en busca de auxilio.

-Dile al tío Klaus que por favor te baje, que ya vamos a comer.-Le grito Alice a su hijo.

-Dice mamá que te diga que por favor me bajes y que ya vayamos a comer.-Repitió el joven.

-Bueno hombresote vamos.-Dijo bajándolo y dándole de la mano para caminar hacia donde se hallaban los demás.

-Parecen padre e hijo.-Dijo Runo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si…-Susurro Alice observando la estampa.

-¿Qué dicen si Shuo es la copia de su padre?-Exclamo Julie exaltada.-Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello.

Y es que en efecto el pequeño Shuo Geabich se podría decir que no sacó nada de su madre, el cabello lo tenía condenadamente oscuro y los ojos de color topacio le brillaban. Alice lo sabía, se imaginaba que Shun debió ser idéntico a su hijo en esa edad. Sonrió con tristeza al recordar al primer joven al cual le entrego su corazón y también… la primera persona que se lo rompió en pedazos.

-Cállate.-Riño Runo a Julie al notar el cambio en el semblante de Alice.

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpo la joven de cabello plateado apenada.-Yo no quise…

-¡Mami!-Exclamo el pequeño llegando al encuentro con su querida madre y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Alice automáticamente sonrió para su hijo, la única persona por la cual sonreia. Aunque a la vez cada que lo veía observaba a Shun en su pequeño.

-Ese niño si que sabe como jugar a las escondidas.-Dijo Billy sentándose a lado de su novia y besándola en la frente.-Pero yo te atrape.-Le dijo con el afán de rabiarlo.

-No es cierto, ¡Hiciste trampa!-Le reclamo el niño de cabello negro-¿Verdad tío Klaus?

-Si.-Mintió el joven de cabello blanco.-Es cierto.

-¿Tú también Klaus?-Pregunto el rubio incrédulo.-Tienes poder de convencimiento sobre todos ¿verdad bicho?-Le molestó revolviéndole el cabello.

-¡No soy un bicho!, soy un niño grande y fuerte.-Dijo muy serio y con orgullo ocasionando la risa de todos.

Alice observaba la escena con ternura y daba gracias a Dios por los amigos que le mando en el momento en el que más lo necesitaba. Cuando se entero que Shuo venia en camino no era el mejor momento de su vida. Tenía diecisiete años, estaba viviendo de arrimada en casa de sus tíos, el padre de su hijo la abandonó como si fuera un objeto. Fue la peor época de su vida, afortunadamente tenía los amigos que tenía y la familia también.

Sus tíos no la rechazaron o la juzgaron simplemente la aceptaron y comprendieron sin cuestionamientos o condiciones. Aunque para su tío si fue algo fuerte volver a pasar por esto ya que la primera vez lo paso con su hermana hace diecisiete años en ese entonces. Runo, Julie y Billy fueron su paño de lágrimas cuando necesitaba desahogarse y también sus payasitos cuando querían hacerla reír durante todo el alboroto de hormonas que es sinónimo de embarazo. Por último Klaus ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin él? Sin su apoyo incondicional y sus ánimos diarios, todos los días llevándole una flor diferente y pasando horas y horas a su lado sin importarle sus cambios de humor o sus locos antojos. Ese era un buen amigo, por eso era su mejor amigo.

Luego del nacimiento de Shuo todos se volvieron locos, preguntándole cada cinco minutos ¿Cómo está el bebé? Y esas cosas, recuerda divertida que la primera vez que Billy lo cargo el pequeño empezó a llorar aterrorizando al rubio que creyó que le había roto algo al pequeño o la cara de Julie cuando tuvo que cambiarle el pañal al pequeño. Su tía Kaori fue quien más la ayudó con sus sabios consejos de crianza y sus queridos amigos la ayudaron a no caer en una depresión pos-parto sebera.

Tiene que admitir que la llegada de Shuo cambio su vida pero definitivamente para bien. Trabaja en el restaurante de sus tíos pero ya no vive ahí. Cuando Shuo cumplió el año de edad decidió independizarse para no causar más problemas o incomodidades a pesar que sus tíos le insistieron que se quede. Vive en un departamento nada lujoso pero muy acogedor en el mismo edificio en el que se hospeda Klaus desde hace cinco años.

-Tío Klaus.-Llamo el pequeño sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

-Dime.-Respondió el joven de cabello blanco.

-¿Te vas a Moscú este año también?-Preguntó preocupado el pequeño.

-Me temo que si Shuo, por unos meses como todos los años.-Explico el joven de ojos grises y observo la cara de pena que ponía el pequeño.-Pero tranquilo, pasaran rápido y te traeré muchos juguetes.-Prometió.

-¿Promesa?-Inquirió el pequeño con los ojitos brillantes.

-Promesa.-Repitió el hombre sonriéndole.-Los llevaría pero tú mami no quiere.-Se defendió el joven de ojos grises.

El pequeño volvió a ver a su mamá con suplica impregnada en sus ojitos almendrados.

-Vale, tal vez en verano vayamos.-Suspiro Alice resignada.

-¡Hurra!-Gritaron ambos a la vez.

Los ojos de la mujer se posaron en esos dos. Klaus era lo más cercano a un padre que Shuo tenía y llevaba cuatro años insistiéndole que sea su esposa. Pero ella lo rechazaba ¿Por qué? Porque no se merece que lo engañe y ella no lo ama, lo quiere, es su mejor amigo pero no lo ama. A pesar de lo que digan sus amigas, ella sabe que Shuo necesita un padre pero este jamás sabrá de la existencia del pequeño. Porque era suyo y de nadie más.

Al parecer la ida a Moscú entusiasma mucho a Shuo pero a ella no, volver a la tierra donde nació pero que a la vez le hizo tanto daño. No podría pero Klaus tiene que viajar allá constantemente por los negocios de sus empresas y cuando él se va Shuo pasa deprimido la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Voy a botar la basura.-Anuncio levantándose y sacudiendo su vestido amarillo a pesar de haber pasado por un embarazo su figura sigue igual que siempre y hasta mejor, el busto más crecido luego de haber tenido que amamantar al pequeño y las caderas más pronunciadas sin perder su plano abdomen.

Se dirigió al cesto de basura y fue interceptada por un apuesto caballero de cabello color caoba y ojos café oscuros.

-Qué linda dama tenemos aquí.-Dijo galantemente.

Alice simplemente lo ignoro de manera cortés y se dio la vuelta con dirección hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-Espero verla otro día.-Grito a pesar de ser ignorado. De repente se dio cuenta que un pequeño moreno se ponía enfrente de él y lo miraba ceñudo.

-No vuelva a hablarle a mi mami por favor.-Lo dijo seriamente.

-¿O si no qué?-Pregunto el joven tratando de fastidiar al pequeño.

El niño lo miro fríamente y con una sonrisa socarrona en su infantil y tierno rostro. Con la mayor fuerza que pudo emplear le dio un puntapié al hombre que hablaba con su madre.

-Y la próxima te va peor.-Amenazó el pequeño de ojos castaños aún con su rostro molesto.

-Shuo vamos, nos esperan.-Llamo Alice a su pequeño, aún algo nerviosa por su ya conocida reacción.

-Ya voy mamá.-Dijo con una sonrisa y viendo a su madre el niño para luego voltear al señor que aún se sobaba su dolorido pié y cambio su semblante a uno serio y sombrío.-Recuerda lo que te dije.-Y se fue corriendo directo a tomar la mano de su mamá.

Ya parados y listos para marcharse estaban sus amigos que la miraban con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Otro ataque de celos?-Pregunto Billy divertido.

-Me temo que si.-Contesto Alice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Porque su hijo era un encanto con ella y con sus tíos pero era muy celoso para con ella. No podía ver a ningún hombre cerca de su mamá porque ya estaba ahí para correrlo. Los únicos individuos del sexo opuesto a los cuales se les permitía estar cerca de ella eran su abuelito Sabato, el tío Billy y el tío Klaus.

-Tienes suerte de simpatizarle a Shuo, Klaus.-Comento Julie divertida.

-Eso y que lo vea como un tío porque te aseguro que si lo viera de otra forma también alejaría a Alice de él.-Comento Runo igual de divertida de su amiga.

-¿Oye Shuo sabes quién le gusta al tío Klaus?-Dijo Billy mirando malévolamente al joven de cabello blanco que empezaba a sudar nervioso.

-No, ¿Quién?-Pregunto el pequeño intrigado.

-Pues veras a tío Klaus le gusta…-No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por el joven de cabello plateado.

-¿Quieres un helado Shuo?-Pregunto Klaus nervioso.

-¡Si!-Chillo el pequeño olvidando la conversación que tenía con Billy.

-Pues ve y cómprate uno pequeño.-Le animo Klaus entregándole un billete al pequeño.

-Tío Billy también quiere un helado.-Dijo Billy tratando de sonar inocente, observo como Klaus iba a protestar.-Si no como helado cuando llegue Shuo le contaré.-Amenazo al joven del cabello blanco.

-Vale.-Dijo sacando más billetes.

-Y creo que Julie también quiere y Runo y Alice.-Dijo cogiendo todo el fajo de billetes que su amigo traía encima.

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro resignado Shun.-Pero te advierto que si Shuo escucha algo, no pasas de ese día.-Dijo entre broma y serio.

-Tranquilo.-Exclamo con una alegre y fresca sonrisa el rubio.-Dalo por hecho.

Alice suspiro resignada desde que conocieron a Klaus los molestaban con ese tema y lo peor de todo es que no entienden que ellos son solo amigos. Se alegra que Klaus se haya integrado pronto al grupo, todos le estimaban a veces hasta demasiado. Cada tanto Alice pillaba indirectas de lo buen prospecto que es Klaus para con ella y de lo mucho que los quiere a ella y a su hijo. No se cansaban por mucho que les dijera que son solo amigos.

-Mami mira que me compre uno de vainilla.-Dijo el pequeño sonriéndole a su madre al notarla una vez más perdida en sus pensamientos.

Alice sonrió a su retoño y a lo lejos vio llegar a Billy con una gran bolsa con helado.

-Muy bien.-Dijo el joven rubio.-Empecemos Runo ten el tuyo de frutilla, Julie uno de pistacho que sé que es tu favorito, Alice uno de chocolate para ti y para que no digas que soy malo también compre uno para ti Klaus, de chocolate igual.

-¡Gracias Billy!-Exclamo la joven de cabellos plateados prendiéndose del cuello de su novio.

-Creo que a quien deberías agradecer es a Klaus.-Protesto Runo sabiamente.-Después de todo, es su dinero.-Recalco.

-Gracias también para ti Klaus.-Dijo Julie soltándose del cuello de su novio y dirigiéndose a besar la mejilla de Klaus.

-¡Julie!-La riño Billy celoso.

-Tranquilo mi amor si solo te quiero a ti.-Le tranquilizo dándole un beso en los labios, muy tierno.

Pero lo tierno pasó a segundo y quizá hasta tercer plano luego de un par de minutos en los cuales la pareja feliz se encontraba dándose muestras de afecto en plena vía pública.

-Oigan.-Llamo Runo tratando de separarlos.-Estamos en la calle.-Sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas que recibían de los transeúntes.

-Y hay un niño presente.-Dijo Alice tapándole la vista del espectáculo a Shuo.

La pareja se separo avergonzada por su proceder sin mencionar lo ruborizados que se hallaban ocasionando la risa de sus amigos.

Alice estaba feliz con su vida actual, tenía excelentes amigos, un trabajo con el cual se sostenía, un hijo maravilloso. ¿Qué podría faltarle? El rostro de una figura masculina paso como un flash por su mente. Era un hombre moreno de cabello corto y ojos de color caramelo. Shun… a pesar de haber pasado cinco largos años no ha podido olvidarle, a pesar de haber sido la persona que más daño le ha hecho. Se odia por no poder odiarle…

¿Pero es que cómo puedes odiar a la persona que más quisiste en tu vida y la que te dio el mejor regalo de todos? No puede odiar a Shun Kasami por el hecho de que le dejo su mayor tesoro, la persona por la que se levanta todos los días. Observo a su pequeño hijo y cada día se asombra más de lo parecidos que pueden llegar a ser.

Amaba a Shuo más que a si misma aunque se parezca a Shun, consideraría una broma absurda del destino el haber hecho a su hijo tan parecido a su padre como si quisiera que lo recuerde cada vez que mire a su hijo desde cualquier ángulo.

Como si el destino se hubiera confabulado a que ella tenga que vivir siempre con… Su recuerdo…

* * *

"_Aerolíneas Tokio agradece su preferencia"_

Se escuchaba la voz de la aeromoza que anunciaba que por fin habían vuelto a Japón. Cinco años sin pisar su país natal y ahora por avatares del destino tiene que volver ahí a pesar de haberse jurado jamás hacerlo.

Todo por culpa de su abuelo como siempre… ahora que lamentablemente el patriarca del emporio Kasami había fallecido el único heredero era él que a pesar de querer dirigir todo desde el exterior tenía que volver a su país para ser presentado como era debido.

Shun Kasami seguía exactamente igual que hace cinco años, con su cabello corto y negro como la noche. Puede que un poco más grueso debido a las horas de ejercicio que ejercía para despejar su mente. Para no pensar en…

-¡Shun querido!-Llamo una chillona voz saliendo del avión, de la sección de primera clase.

Shun suspiro resignado regresando a ver a la rubia modelo que lo seguía de cerca para su desgracia.

-Que horrible calor hace aquí.-Se quejo la joven.

-No debiste haber venido.-Le dijo Shun sin prestarle mayor importancia.

-Pero tenía que hacerlo, si soy tu prometida tengo que ir a todos lados contigo.

¿A quién quiere engañar? Lo que le gusta a Sirena es ser el centro de atención. ¿Por qué se comprometió con ella? Ni siquiera lo sabe, tal vez porque ha sido la única con Dan que han estado ahí siempre a pesar de sus molestos y constantes cambios de humor. Y debido a que por Dan no tiene ese tipo de sentimientos… Y aunque Sirena trate por todos los motivos de que él vuelva a ser un poco como era antes no puede.

Desde Alice no hay mejores besos que los suyos, ni mejores abrazos y a pesar de que fue su primera vez no ha vuelto a sentir la misma pasión por alguien desde que ella estuvo entre sus brazos.

-¿Tengo que preguntar en quién piensas?-Pregunto un castaño corriendo a su lado.

-No fastidies.-Refunfuño molesto, solo Daniel sabía todo. Sabe que a pesar de todos estos años no ha podido olvidarse de ella. Su recuerdo sigue impregnado en su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su rubor cada vez que la elogiaba, su cuerpo…

Todo lo recordaba y demasiado claro para su propio mal. El solo hecho de imaginarla con otro hombre como su abuelo le garantizo en su primera comunicación luego de dejar el país le hacía hervir la sangre.

¿Cómo estará? ¿Qué será de su vida? Sacudió la cabeza desechando las ideas tontas que se acumulaban en ella. A él ya no debe importarle lo que ella haga o deje de hacer con su vida.

-¿Te invito un café?-Pregunto Dan suspicaz y con doble intención claramente.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo el moreno sin imaginarse a donde lo llevaba.

-Pero que ella no vaya.-Dijo señalando a la rubia modelo.

La verdad es que a Shun tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión la compañía de la chica.

-Vámonos ahora que no nos ve, está muy ocupada comprando.-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, que fue correspondida por el castaño.

Daniel se metió en el coche que mando a pedir para él cuando arribaran y Shun se metió de copiloto. Ambos iban muy animados y haciendo apuestas con respecto a varios temas.

-¿En cuánto tiempo Sirena notara nuestra ausencia?-Pregunto el moreno a su amigo.

-De seguro cuando se le acabe el dinero.-Contesto el joven moreno con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo al notar dónde tomarían ese café.-Debes estar bromeando.-Dijo asombrado.

-Se que te mueres de ganas de verla.-Dijo el castaño en su defensa.-Has tenido esos ojitos de "Alice" desde que llegamos a Japón.

-¿Qué diablos son los ojitos de "Alice"?-Pregunto incrédulo.

-Esos que pones de borrego a medio morir.-Dijo burlándose-¿Vamos?

El joven trago e seco, si entra podría verla y eso le gustaría pero a la vez abriría viejas heridas que al parecer están curadas. Pero de verdad necesitaba verla… por mucho que quiera no la puede odiar a pesar de lo que le hizo, a pesar de haberlo lastimado en lo más profundo de su corazón, no puede odiarla…

¿Es masoquismo el verla tal vez en brazos de otro?

-De acuerdo.-Suspiro cerrando la puerta del coche y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

A la mierda, después de todo el ser humano es masoquista… y a lo mejor el destino quiere que se vean…

Entro dudando mucho de si hacerlo o no pero a la final las campanillas de la puerta lo delataron.

-Buenas tardes.-Se escucho de una dulce voz, una voz que reconocía a la perfección. Sus ojos se fijaron en la dueña de la dulce voz, era ella sin lugar a dudas…

Alice…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado. De aquí entraran en una etapa de miedo/odio ¿odio? Ni ellos creen que pueden sentir eso jajaja!! Creen que es muy pronto para que Shuo aparezca?? O mejor que haga su entrada triunfal?? Que dicen??? Espero sus comentarios!! Espero leerlos pronto y que me digan que les pareció el capitulo!! **

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que leen y de manera especial a aquellos que se toman 5 minutos y dejan un RR!! De veras les agradezco de corazón!! Gracias a:**

**Aleca-Kasumi especialmente!!**

**Maritessa perez cortes**

**Wol-fer**

**Snoopyter**

**Lovesasusaku4ever**

**-Uchiha-'Kaori'**

**Andy Uchiha hiwatari**

**Uzumaki zoe**

**De versa gracias a todas!! Besos!! Cuídense**

**Los quiere:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	5. Horóscopo

**¡Hola a todos/as! Si este… ¿Sorpresa?, ¿A qué no esperaban encontrarme por aquí? Jajaja, bueno a decir verdad ni yo esperaba pasarme por aquí ¿Merezco perdón?, espero que sí. Sé que he sido muy ingrata y que los he tenido abandonados por… ¿Tres meses? Si, ya que mi última actualización fue en Marzo 26, y estamos a primeros de Julio. Que ingrata soy. Lo lamento pero la inspiración no llegaba. El hecho de que hayan cambiado tanto Bakugan simplemente es frustrante. En Gundalian Invaders ni si quiera aparecen, hasta ahora Alice o Runo. Es más aparece esta chica Fabia y empieza a rumorease un posible romance entre ella y Shun ¬¬. Mierda… y ese es un motivo que sinceramente me desmotiva a seguir adelante con el fic. Sin embargo creo que lo más justo para con ustedes es que al menos termine este fic aunque luego no me vuelva a aparecer por este FANDOM**

**Procuro hacer hasta lo imposible para acabar esta historia debido a que será la última que publique para el FANDOM de BAKUGAN, por lo menos así pienso ahora, no sé luego.**

**Bueno como compensación a la tardanza este capítulo es MEGASUPERHIPER largo, al menos para los capítulos que estaba acostumbrada a escribir en este fic este está bien extenso XD!**

**Agradezco muchísimo a todos aquellos que me escribieron para dejarme sus reviews, hermosos, extensos. Pero este capítulo salió gracias a la insistencia de vosotras/os que me están dejando RR pidiendo que me acuerde de este fic.**

**Ahora una nota importante es que en el principio, es casi un retroceso. Es lo que hablan Alice y Klaus antes de la aparición de Shun, ¿Me explico?, es un pequeño tramo de lo que hacía Alice antes de la llegada de Shun. Y luego pues ya va normalmente.**

**No les digo nada más sino que disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capítulo V: Horóscopo.**

-Alice, ¡por favor!-Fue la suplica de una voz masculina a la joven que se encontraba tras la barra.

-Klaus, no insistas sabes muy bien cual será mi respuesta.-Admitió Alice muy decidida.

-Pero es que no podría ser otra persona.-Insistió el joven de plateados cabellos.-Eres la única persona a la cual le pediría esto por favor.

-Klaus.-Dijo la joven resignadamente.-No creo que sea la persona adecuada para tan importante trabajo, tú mismo me has dicho lo importante que es. No puedo ser tu asistente.-Dijo cansada.-Además si mal no recuerdo tu ya cuentas con una capacitada secretaria ¿verdad?

-Si, Mayumi es muy eficiente pero no le tengo la suficiente confianza para tratar con ella este tipo de negocio que llevaré acabo en sociedad con dos de las multinacionales más poderosas del país.-Explicó.-Entiende tú eres la única persona en la que confío lo suficiente para el efectivo desarrollo del trabajo, eres confiable, discreta y capacitada.

-Nunca he ejercido.-Le recordó la joven de cabellos anaranjados.

-Eso es lo de menos.-Acotó el joven de mirada gris.-Tienes el conocimiento que se necesita.-Aseveró.-No en vano te graduaste con honores dos años antes de los demás alumnos que seguían administración de empresas.

La muchacha de mirada castaña se ruborizo ante los elogios de su amigo. Era cierto, luego de pasar por la etapa de depresión al saberse embarazada y abandonada decidió que esa no sería su vida y que a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado no se iba a dejar golpear. Si la vida la había empujado para que caiga no se iba a quedar esperando que la pise así que con la ayuda de Klaus y su familia empezó a estudiara en la jornada nocturna de la universidad pública de la ciudad. Sus meritos, la experiencia que había ganado al estar siempre junto a su difunto abuelo que era un exitoso administrador de su fortuna y su inteligencia la llevaron a ascender rápidamente en su carrera y pasar rápidamente y sin dificultades además de las adquiridas por el hecho de estar embarazada. Una vez que Shuo nació, afortunadamente en época de vacaciones pudo hacerse cargo de él los primeros meses de su vida totalmente para luego empezar nuevamente a estudiar con la ayuda de Runo, su tía Kaori y Julie que cuidaban a Shuo desde las seis de la tarde que ella se iba, ya que Runo y Julie estudiaban en la mañana. Aún así estaba a poco menos de un año para graduarse.

-Pero como te digo, nunca antes he desempeñado mi carrera.-Dijo.

-Es buen momento para comenzar.-Señaló Klaus.-Piénsalo, ganarás muy bien. Eso podría ayudarte económicamente para el futuro tuyo y de Shuo, al menos hasta que aceptes ser mi esposa.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Klaus.-Dijo ella resignada a que su amigo seguiría insistiendo con ello.

-Por favor Alice.-Suplicó el joven.-Necesito que alguien de mi entera confianza se quede a cargo del proyecto en mis ausencias por mis viajes a Moscú, por favor linda. Acepta.-Pidió el joven.

La joven de cabello naranja observaba como el muchacho la miraba con suplica en su rostro, Klaus era su amigo y siempre había estado ahí para ella y le hacía favores que ella ni siquiera le pedía. Se lo debía…

-Vale Klaus, acepto ser tú asistente.-Suspiró resignada la joven mujer.

-¡Gracias Alice!-Agradeció el joven sujetándole las manos con cariño.

-No es nada, tú siempre haces cosas por mí.-Le recordó Alice con una sonrisa.-Pero te advierto que necesitaré que me ayudes, recuerda que aún no me he graduado.

-Por supuesto linda, te ayudaré todo lo que sea necesario.-Agregó el joven aún sosteniendo su mano.

-Por cierto ¿Quiénes son los socios?-Preguntó intrigada.

-La verdad linda, no sé a ciencia cierta.-Dijo sinceramente.-Quien me propuso el trato fue el presidente de las empresas Ishida, Yamato Ishida y mencionó cual sería el otro socio pero en ese momento Shuo se cayó y se raspo la rodilla.-Explicó.-Tuve que colgar sin llegar a oír el nombre del otro socio.

-Ya veo.-Susurró Alice algo apenada, Klaus era un padre para Shuo. Dejando los negocios a un lado por atenderlo cada vez que lo requiere y a pesar de todo ello no puede amarlo. En ese momento se fijó que su amigo aún no le soltaba las manos y se ruborizó fuertemente, quería quitar la mano pero no quería herirle.

La campanilla de la puerta atrajo la atención de ambos que regresaron a ver a la puerta, Klaus aún sujetaba la mano de Alice suavemente cuando la figura que traspasó el umbral de la puerta los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

-Buenas tardes.-Se escucho de una dulce voz, una voz que reconocía a la perfección. Sus ojos se fijaron en la dueña de la dulce voz, era ella sin lugar a dudas…

De porte estoico y mirada severa estaba frente a sus ojos un joven alto de tez clara y el cabello negro como la noche y ojos castaños. Klaus no salía de su asombro, de seguro si no lo supiera tan bien podría decir que aquel individuo era el espejo de un futuro lejano de lo que sería el pequeño niño de Alice. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, no podría ser, lentamente regresó a ver hacía la joven que estaba tras de él la cual se encontraba pálida y sin aliento, con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Acaso aquel individuo que los miraba molesto podría ser…?

-Alice…-Susurró aquel hombre.

-Shun…-Susurró Alice con un hilo de voz.

Tragó seco, eso quiere decir que ese hombre era…

El padre de Shuo…

Suspiró resignado encontrando su billetera con la mitad de dinero con la que salió de su casa aquella mañana. Siempre que él y Julie iban a por Shuo al parvulario terminaba en banca rota. Ya que el niño sabía la fuerza de convencimiento que ejercía sobre su novia y cada que veía algo que le gustaba, le bastaba quedárselo viendo por largo rato hasta que Julie conmovida le ofrecía comprárselo. Luego le iba y le "pedía" o mejor dicho exigía que compre lo que el niño quería. Así llevaba ya una pistola, un cochecito, un globo, un algodón de dulce y actualmente estaban comiendo un helado.

Observó al niño como degustaba felizmente su helado y sonrió sinceramente. Aunque le cueste admitirlo ese pequeño demonio se había ganado un lugar muy especial en el corazón de todos. Como hijo único que era nunca podría ser tío sin embargo con Shuo llamándolo "tío Billy" a cada rato lo hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

Shuo se sintió observado y paro de devorar su copa de helado y lo quedó viendo.

-¿Pasa algo malo tío Billy?-Preguntó el niño ingenuamente.

-No nada Shuo.-Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa.-Solo pensaba en algo, ¿Está bueno el helado?

-Delicioso.-Dijo simplemente el menor mientras volvía a su ardua labor de comerse su postre.

Shuo era muy parecido a Alice en varios aspectos, sin embargo ella asegura que también tiene mucho del bastardo de su padre, Shun Kasami, le recordó con fastidio. De saber como iban a terminar las cosas nunca hubiera apoyado a Alice a que siguiera viéndolo, maldito canalla. Recordó que no estaba solo, se supone que él y su novia habían salido temprano de la facultad y aprovecharon recogiendo al menor, sin embargo desde que llegaron a la heladería su novia no había dicho nada luego de ponerse a leer el periódico de ese día.

-Julie.-Llamó el rubio-¿Pasa algo linda?-Preguntó el joven a su novia que estaba sorprendida.

-Si.-Contestó ella susurrando.-Estaba leyendo nuestro horóscopo de hoy y me pareció extraño que todos tuviéramos la misma predicción.-Dijo con voz neutra.-"Aparecerá alguien del pasado a quien no esperabas y su llegada cambiará tú vida"-Leyó lo que decía el informativo.

Billy sonrió de medio lado, con que eso era todo. Julie creía en todo eso del esoterismo, los astros, los signos, las estrellas y todo eso que para él no eran más que simples engaños y mentiras de gente desocupada.

-¿Y eso qué?-Pregunto el joven acercándose para posar un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia.-Eso nada más comprueba lo que siempre digo, que eso es mentira. A lo mejor eso le puso a uno y lo copiaron y pegaron para el signo de todos nosotros.-Señaló el joven despreocupadamente.

-Ojalá fuera así.-Señaló Julie.-Pero al pasar la hoja me he topado con esto.-Susurró para extrañez de su novio que no entendía y luego de mirar a Shuo y asegurarse que no los veía le indicó que se acercara para ver lo del periódico.

-No.-Susurró el rubio al encontrarse con aquel gran titular en el área de economía que decía "Shun Kasami. Nuevo líder de las empresas Kasami llega a Japón" y abajó una gran foto de aquel canalla que le desgració la vida a su amiga con su cara seria sin ningún intento de sonrisa. Siguió leyendo encontrando que decía que llegaba hoy de Inglaterra para dirigir las empresas de su familia luego de la infortuna e imprevista muerte del patriarca del clan. Eso quería decir que el muy condenado estaría nuevamente en el país.

-¿Billy?-Preguntó Julie preocupada al notar que su novio no decía nada.

-Lo golpearé tan fuerte.-Dijo sombríamente.-Si el muy miserable se atreve a acercarse a…

-¿A quién golpearás tío?-Una infantil voz masculina lo saco de su juramento al rubio que tuvo que callar ante la insistente mirada del pequeño.

-A nadie Shuo, sigue comiendo.-Animó el rubio con falso entusiasmo mientras observaba como el niño encogía los hombros y seguía comiendo.

-Espero que ni se le ocurra aparecerse por ahí nuevamente.-Dijo Julie preocupada a su novio.

-Lo golpearé si lo hace.-Le dijo serio pera luego sonreírle y besarle la frente.-Tranquila, no permitiré que se les acerque.-Dijo cariñosamente para abrazarla.

Y estaba seguro que Klaus tampoco lo permitiría…

El ambiente era tenso, el aire se tornaba pesado y hacía que el simple hecho de respirar resultara difícil y cansado. Shun había entrado al café muy nervioso, sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio nuevamente. Estaba hermosa, más de lo que recordaba parecía que los años no habían pasado en su rostro; su pálida tez, ojos grandes y brillantes, nariz perfecta y para terminar unos apetitosos labios, sin embargo en su cuerpo si lo habían hecho y de manera favorable. Aunque aún no la veía completamente pudo apreciar un notorio aumento en su busto para luego apreciar que su cintura estaba apenas un poco menos estrecha y solo ante la vista de la mitad de su cuerpo su cuerpo traidor reaccionó, algo no muy grato para él. Pero se enfrió rápidamente al notar mientras examinaba a la que una vez fue suya hasta la cintura pudo apreciar que aquel individuo al cual había ignorado hasta ahora le tenía sujeta de la mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Frunció el ceño y quedo viendo muy mal a la "encantadora" pareja. Recuerdos de lo ocurrido cinco años atrás se colaron por su mente y no precisamente los bellos momentos de su efímera relación sino más bien precisamente las palabras de su difunto abuelo cuando él como un tonto colegial ilusionado llamó a su abuelo para preguntarle en que vuelo salía su amada y este le contestó que la encontró en brazos de otro. Si alguna vez se reprochó o dudó al respecto de las palabras dichas por su abuelo luego de ver esta estampa todo eso carecía de significado alguno.

Tan impasible y orgullosos como siempre siguió a sentarse, no le permitiría el gusto de verlo marcharse por encontrarlo con aquel por el que lo cambió y echó a la basura todos sus sentimientos por ella. Encontrarla nuevamente luego de cinco años pasó de ser un hecho sorprendente y casi alucinante a ser un hecho amargo que encontrará su lugar en su baúl de malos recuerdos. Observó como Dan entraba detrás de él, al parecer estuvo fuera todo el tiempo solo que tan sumido se hallaba en sus pensamientos que lo ignoró por completo.

-Hola Alice.-Fue lo único que el castaño dijo amigablemente mientras procedía a sentarse frente a Shun en la mesa.

-¿Acaso no piensan atender aquí?-Preguntó de mala manera el moreno sin importarle en lo más mínimo. Regresado a ver con reproche a la pareja.

Klaus no sabía si debía o no soltar la mano de Alice, no lo había hecho porque había empezado a sentir como se empezaba a helar llegando a un punto en el cual pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Regresó a ver de mala manera a la pareja de jóvenes vestidos de etiqueta, el moreno que el supone es el padre de Shuo los miraba con reproche y coraje mientras que el castaño parecía de lo más divertido y a punto de echarse a reír.

Regresó a ver a Alice quien era el motivo de sus preocupaciones en vez del par de jóvenes su semblante antes ameno y despreocupado se había tornado sombrío, apretaba con tanta fuerza su labio inferior que sabía que en cualquier momento sangraría y miraba preocupada al reloj de pared. La joven se soltó de su agarre para ir a atender a los muchachos, a paso lento y cabizbaja, él se quedó sentado ahí vigilándola de cualquier ataque o agresión para con ella.

Cuando la vio salir de detrás del mostrador que ocultaba sus largas piernas simplemente volvió a perderse en lo bella que lucía, aunque se veía diferente. Muy aparte de su busto sus caderas parecían un poco más anchas sin embargo todo eso armonizaba en ella con su plano vientre y piernas bien torneadas.

-¿Qué desean servirse?-Preguntó con tono de voz seco e indiferente. Si bien no pasaba desapercibido para ella el apuesto del joven moreno que tenía en frente. ¿Por qué no se había descuidado? Sino que por el contrario parecía aun más apuesto e imponente que antes. Su masa muscular había aumentado, su rostro denotaba un poco más de seriedad, tan inexpresivo que parecía que no había sonreído en años. Su cabello tan brillante y su rostro perfecto, ¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese condenado efecto en ella? volvió su vista al reloj de pared. Ya se estaban tardando, eso quería decir que pronto llegarían, ojala y se demoren un poco más

-Yo quiero una taza de chocolate caliente por favor.-Pidió el castaño.-El invierno empieza a hacerse presente.-Dijo para aminorar la tensión del ambiente.

-Una taza de chocolate caliente.-Repitió mientras anotaba el pedido-¿Y el señor?-Preguntó sin un ápice de ternura.

-Supongo que tienes razón Dan.-Empezó a decir el joven mientras veía de extremo a extremo como aquel presuntuoso joven de cabello plateado y ojos grises lo veía de mala manera hasta la dulce muchacha de mirada castaña que miraba impaciente el reloj de pared.-Empieza a hacer frío así que ¿Cuánto cuesta una hora de tú compañía?-Dijo mientras sonreía malévolamente.

El mundo se detuvo por un instante y los demás presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Klaus casi cae de su silla, Dan que se encontraba jugando con el azucarero lo vertió todo en la mesa y Alice… ella aún no se movía, su mirada se perdió y su rostro palideció. Esas palabras… fueron las mismas que el abuelo de Shun había usado aquel día. Eso significaba que si alguna vez dudó que el moreno dijo eso con esto esas dudas se disipaban dejando en claro la horrenda verdad.

De pronto el moreno se paró y se colocó delante de ella le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona de notable confianza y seguridad. Se hallaba ruborizada he inmóvil por el comentario y al verlo tan cerca no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más. Fue entonces cuando se sintió jalada y luego de un momento se vio tras la gran espalda de alguien más. Era Klaus, el cual era de la misma estatura de Shun y por como tenía cuadrados los hombros debía suponer estaba muy, muy enfadado.

-No le volverás a faltar el respeto.-Apretó los dientes al decirlo, una señal clara de enfado.

-¿Quién lo impedirá?-Preguntó el moreno cursándose de brazos y mirando al joven de mirada gris incrédulo-¿Tú?

-Si, yo. Así que aléjate antes de que olvide los modales y la buena cultura con la que me crié.-Añadió.-Y en honor a esos modales no permitiré que le faltes el respeto a esta dama en mi presencia.

-¿Dama?-Dijo incrédulo el moreno antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas-¿Te refieres a ella?-Dijo señalándola.-Porque yo no veo a nadie que merezca ese honorífico.-Fue tomado por sorpresa ya que nunca se imaginó que aquel corpulento joven de cabellos plateados iba a arrastrarlo contra la puerta y a empujarlo provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio de no ser por la experiencia en artes marciales que tenía. ¿Quién se habría querido?

-Te lo advertí, no permitiré que le faltes al respeto a ella. No la vas a lastimar.-Amenazó.

Y a Shun Kasami nadie lo amenazaba.

Quiso arremeter contra él y devolverle el empujón pero fue detenido por Daniel que lo había seguido presurosamente junto a una Alice de rostro serio y mirada fría.

-Y no vuelvas a venir, tú presencia esta prohibida aquí.-Dijo Klaus.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso.-Le espeto con superioridad-¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

-Se lo suficiente.-Contestó Klaus.-Eres un cobarde que agrede a las mujeres.

-Tú...-Ese comentario le hiso hervir la sangre, él nunca le faltaba el respeto a las mujeres. Era diferente que ellas no supieran aceptar las verdades.

-¡Basta!-Una voz femenina se hiso presente llamando la atención de ambos hombres.-Señor Kasami por favor retírese y le pido no vuelva a aparecerse en… el restaurante.-Quiso decir "mi vida" pero no venía al caso.

Ambas miradas de colores similares se encontraron. Alice estaba histérica y resentida con aquel prospecto a ser humano que tenía frente a ella y que lamentablemente era el padre de su hijo. Miró el reloj nuevamente con insistencia; claro que él nunca sabría de la existencia de Shuo.

Eso lo juraba, aunque tuviera que marcharse del país.

Sin embargo para el moreno la mirada de fiera que llevaba aquella a su pesar hermosa mujer de cabellos naranjas no hacía más que excitarlo y tentarlo ¿Acaso la encontraba más hermosa? Y era suya… o por lo menos lo fue. Regresó a ver de mala manera al joven que estaba a lado de ella. Ahora era de otro, aquel otro por el cual lo había cambiado.

-Dan, te espero en el coche.-Dijo saliendo dignamente del restaurante.

El castaño entendió claramente la indirecta orden de su amigo. Estaba molesto, pero principalmente celoso por haber encontrado a la joven junto a otro hombre y aunque nunca lo admitiera se sabía que se sentía mal por haberle dicho lo que le dijo. Conoce a Shun desde que tiene memoria y sabe muy bien los comentarios que giraban alrededor de él y de su madre por ser hijo de una joven madre soltera.

-Hasta después Alice.-Se despidió a medida que salía del establecimiento hacía la misma dirección que su molesto amigo.-Disculpa las molestias.

Una vez que alcanzaron a divisar que el moreno se había marchado pudieron respirar con tranquilad, sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando lo vio cerca de ella, sintió que se habría una vieja herida luego de que pronunciara aquellas amargas palabras y que como si de una película se tratara todo lo amargo de su vida volviera se reproducía rápidamente en su cabeza haciendo que recordara lo resentida que estaba para con ese hombre.

-Dios mío.-Suspiró Alice tranquila.-Por fin se fue. Me tensaba de pensar que Shuo podría llegar en cualquier momento

-¿Cómo te pudiste involucrar con esa cosa?-Preguntó sorprendido Klaus.

-No era así en ese entonces.-Lo medito un momento.-O fingió no serlo mientras salimos.-Dijo con amargura.

Su amigo la sonrió y se acerco a darle un abrazo.

-Creo que piensa que somos algo y eso lo mantendrá lejos.-Dijo muy satisfecho con su conclusión.-Lejos de ti y de Shuo.-Reafirmó.-Siempre pensé que cuando decían lo parecidos que eran exageraban, ahora me doy cuenta que no. Verlo fue como divisar a Shuo a los veintiséis o algo así. De seguro se asombraría de llegar a descubrir el parecido.

-Pero no podrá hacerlo.-Dijo Alice seriamente.-Ya que nunca conocerá a Shuo.

Estaba histérico, furioso, colérico, rabioso, enojado, iracundo y todos los sinónimos que se le podían adjuntar. Después de todo Alice si era una bruja que lo abandonó y olvidó muy rápido aquello que compartieron. ¡Ja! Que iluso fue cuando llegó a creer que Alice era diferente solo porque tenía esa cara de no romper un plato.

-¿Seguro que puedes conducir?-Preguntó su compañero una vez que se metió en el coche.

-¿Quieres que te golpeé?-Respondió con otra pregunta el moreno.

-No te descargues conmigo.-Dijo rápidamente.-El que se volvió loco ahí dentro fuiste tú.-Le recordó.

-Claro.-Contestó él rápidamente-¿Cómo no podía perder el control luego de darme cuanta de lo imbécil que fui? Esa mujer es una hechicera que me sedujo e incluso me hiso verla como no era.

-¿Te estas escuchando?-Preguntó el castaño divertido.-Hablando de embrujos y hechicerías, eres realmente gracioso.-Dijo riéndose.-Lo curioso es que hoy mientras leí el periódico me tope con el famoso horóscopo.-Siguió relatando.-No creo en ello pero debido a que no sacaron las caricaturas hoy no me quedo opción que leerlo y el tuyo decía "Cuida tu boca de las imprudencias y controla tus celos. No acuses antes de indagar por los hechos"

-¿Y se supone debo de creer eso?-Dijo el moreno con burla.

-Estabas tan tranquilo hasta que viste a otro hombre con ella, entonces te consumieron los celos y hablaste sin pensar lo que decías. Sin siquiera preocuparte por preguntar, desde mi punto de vista fue una predicción bastante acertada ¿no?

-No.-Sentenció el joven.-Yo no me pondría celoso de ella.

-Lamento no haber leído mi horóscopo.-Dijo ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

-Basta Kuso, dame las llaves para irnos.-Exigió el joven moreno.

-Las dejé en la mesa.-Dijo luego de meditarlo un momento.-Demonios.-Sabía que Shun no iría a por ellas y como fue su error era normal que lo enviara a él, ni modo le tocaría soportarlo. Pensando en ello luego fue consciente que de un portazo Shun había cerrado la puerta y se dirigía nuevamente hacía el restaurante.

-¡Shun!-Le llamó mientras él volvía a verlo.-Yo voy a ver las llaves.

-¿Y dejar que piensen que me importa?-Preguntó sarcástico.-Nunca.-Dijo y siguió caminando.

Cuando abrió la puerta esta vez, ambos estaban sentados sobre los taburetes de la barra pero manteniendo una notable distancia. Notó como Alice se tensó al verlo de vuelta dirigiendo su mirada al reloj de pared con impaciencia, ¿Por qué veía tanto el reloj? ¿A quién esperaba? y su acompañante fruncía el ceño ante la molestia de volver a verlo. Sonrió con sorna por el efecto que causaba en ellos y despreocupadamente fue a hacía la mesa cogió las llaves y sin regresarlos a mirar se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió dando la espalda a la pareja y se disponía a cerrarla.

-¡Permiso señor!-Una infantil voz masculina se escuchó y casi fue atropellado por aquel diminuto niño que corría como un bólido hacia él, apenas alcanzó a apartarse y a mantener abierta la puerta para que el pequeño pasara rápidamente-¡Hola mami!-Dijo el menor con su fina vocecilla.

¿Mami? No había nadie además de él como cliente y de Alice y aquel sujeto en la sala, de eso estaba seguro. Con un rápido movimiento impidió que la puerta se cerrara totalmente y lentamente volteó el rostro para encontrarse con algo que no esperó ver jamás.

Alice cargando a aquel pequeño niño de cabellos negros con una radiante sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Mira.-Dijo indicando una hoja de papel.-Me saqué la máxima nota mami.

Repitió la acción de llamarla "mami" mientras la veía y la sonreía. Eso no podía ser cierto, a lo mejor era de esos niños que les dicen mamá a cualquiera que les da un poco de cariño.

-Mami está orgullosa de ti pequeño.-Dijo Alice besando la frente de su hijo ante la estupefacta mirada de Shun.

Entonces si era hijo de ella, tenía un hijo, era madre. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién era el padre?

-Buen trabajo campeón.-Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados revolviendo la cabeza morena del niño.

Era lógico que el padre de aquella criatura fuera ese sujeto, pensó con amargura.

-Tío Klaus, no me despeines.-Dijo el menor fastidiado.-Mami, tío Klaus me esta molestando.-Se quejó el menor.

Y entonces le vio, el niño regresó a ver al joven de cabellos plateados molesto, aun en los brazos de su madre pero pudo apreciar el pálido color de su piel y sus ojos castaños como los de su madre; el cabello negro, oscuro como la noche y esa manera de fruncir el ceño…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ese niño era hijo de Alice ¿verdad?, tiene varias características de ella pero… no era hijo del tipo ese. Al sujeto lo había llamado "tío Klaus" entonces no era su padre. Además de que no tenía ninguna característica de él. En cambio, observó su propio reflejo en el vidrio translucido de la puerta y…

-No puede ser.-Susurró lo suficientemente audible para llamar la atención de las tres personas que estaban dentro del establecimiento. Esta vez las expresiones faciales de los dos adultos fueron exactamente las mismas. Sorpresa, expectación y miedo; los dos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y la boca apenas abierta en una perfecta "o" lo cual aumentaba su sospecha. Si algo le decía su madre era que siempre tenía que enfrentar las cosas en el momento que ocurrían y ahora era el momento.

Observaba como Alice se ponía de pie y hacía un vano intento de ocultar al niño tras de ella, también el joven de cabellos plateados se colocaba delante de ellos de manera protectora mientras cuadraba los hombros. Estaba dispuesto a avanzar y a dejar las cosas claras en ese instante pero sintió como alguien lo jalaba por detrás y lo obligaba a salir del restaurante.

-Aléjate de ellos.-Bramó furioso aquel individuo.

-¡Billy!-Llamó Julie horrorizada mientras le daba alcance a su novio.

-No te metas linda.-Dijo el rubio el cual mientras trataba de darle alcance al pequeño Shuo al cual deliberadamente dejó ganar quedando muy atrás pero cuando vio aquella figura morena que reconoció al instante parada en el umbral de la puerta se apresuró a darle alcance.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.-Dijo queriendo adelantarse, ya había reconocido a aquel que lo alejó. Hace años se había mostrado muy simpático para con él y ahora…

-Te dije que te alejaras.-Advirtió el rubio.-Un paso más y no respondo.

El moreno no le dio oportunidad e hizo caso omiso a sus palabras avanzando decidido a atravesar a cualquiera que se lo pusiera en frente. Billy lanzó un golpe directo a la mejilla del moreno pero este lo esquivó agachándose y respondiendo con un golpe en el estómago que lo mando a arrodillarse en el suelo por el dolor.

-¡Billy!-Tres gritos femeninos se hicieron presentes.

-¡Shun!-Llamó Daniel que se había acercado al ver el alboroto.

Ante los gritos por parte de todos se distrajo lo suficiente para sentir un golpe en su mejilla que lo mandó al suelo. Se sentó ahí y pudo observar al tipo que acompañaba a Alice que había salido por el alboroto y más atrás la joven madre y una pequeña cabecita morena queriendo abrirse paso entre las piernas de su progenitora para presenciar el espectáculo.

Quiso pararse para enfrentar a aquel que había osado levantarle la mano y así lo hizo, listo para responderle. Sintió el agarre de Dan y no iba a permitir que eso lo detenga sin embargo…

-¡Alto!-Una nueva voz femenina se hizo presente.-No permitiré peleas frente al restaurante de mis padres por favor retírense.

-¿Runo?-Musitó el castaño que sostenía a Shun del brazo cuando reconoció aquella voz femenina y la regresó a ver.

Se quedo perplejo, nada quedaba de la joven Runo de hace cinco años atrás. Esta era una joven mujer de cabello lacio azul que caía largo sobre su espalda, un cintillo sostenía su cabello. Sin embargo seguía luciendo igual de hermosa con sus ojos color aqua y sus cejas fruncidas por el enojo. En sus manos unos libros e… iba acompañada de un joven.

-Vámonos Shun.-Dijo el castaño arrastrando a su mejor amigo mientras no perdía detalles de los movimientos de la joven de cabello azulado y aquel muchacho a la vista atractivo, de cabellos rubios junto a ella.

Se subieron al coche y pasaron frente a las personas que estaban ahí. Aquel al que llamaban Klaus junto al otro hombre desconocido para ambos ayudaba a Billy a ponerse de pie mientras Julie y Runo le regañaban aparentemente. El moreno dirigió su vista a la joven de cabellos naranjas mientras buscaba al pequeño que no estaba más entre sus piernas. Alzó la vista y lo encontró en una ventana de la casa viendo hacía abajo ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Mira Dan.-Hizo una seña para que vea al niño.

-Ese niño es idéntico a ti.-Dijo entusiasta.-Parece tú hermano.

-Es hijo de Alice.-Dijo sombríamente.

El castaño que estaba sumido observando a la bella joven de cabellos azules y al joven con el que llegó abrió los ojos desmesuradamente que Shun haya mencionado ello solo quería insinuar una cosa.

-Shun, ¿Alice y tú…?-La pregunta quedó así y nunca obtuvo respuesta clara aunque como bien dicen. El que calla otorga.

Y eso era precisamente lo que inquietaba al moreno ya que según sus cálculos y dada la evidencia. Claramente ese niño podría ser…

Su hijo…

-¡Auch!-Se quejaba cierto rubio.-Runo por favor se más delicada.-Pidió a la joven que se había propuesto curarle.-Julie linda ¿Por qué no mejor me curas tú?-Preguntó con voz de niño pequeño.

-No.-Dijo de manera solemne.-Sigo enfadada contigo.-Le hizo saber.

-Pero Runo es muy grosera.-Dijo con reproche.

-¡Entonces cúrate tú!-Gritó Runo histérica.

-Tranquila Runo.-Dijo el acompañante de la joven, un alto muchacho de cabello rubio.

-Por cierto Keith ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-Pregunto Billy mientras se colocaba las banditas en sus heridas.

-Mi hermana me envió a dejarle unos apuntes de Alice, algo de su tesis.-Explicó el joven.-Justo me encontré con Runo en el autobús.

-¿Qué me envió Mira, Keith?-Preguntó Alice saliendo de un cuarto.-Me ha costado dormir a Shuo, no quería hacerlo hasta que no hable con su tío Billy y este le explique que pasó.

-Más te vale tener una buena historia para mañana Billy.-Se burló Klaus.

-Tú también Klaus porque Shuo quiere saber porqué su tío Klaus golpeó a aquel desconocido.-Dijo Alice solemnemente.

-Diablos.-Masculló el joven.

-Mira te envía esto Alice.-Dijo entregándole los papeles. Keith y Mira son hermanos y Mira es compañera de curso de Alice y por consecuente son buenas amigas. Ella, su novio Ace y su hermano Keith.-Dijo que era algo para la tesis y que la necesitabas.

-Gracias Keith.-Dijo la joven madre.

-¿Se puede saber por qué peleaban con aquel sujeto?-Preguntó al otro rubio que estaba siendo consentido por su novia en esos momentos.

Todos callaron por unos momentos y regresaron a ver a Alice la cual asintió considerando que era pertinente decirle lo que pasaba.

-El padre de Shuo.-Dijo la joven de mirada almendrada con tranquilidad.-Aunque bueno, él no lo sabe.

Keith contuvo la respiración debido a la sorpresa, con que ese era el papá del pequeño demonio. Sabía la historia por Mira pero según ellos nunca más sabrían de él. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora vuelve?

-¿Y no le vas a decir?-Preguntó inocentemente el apuesto rubio.

-¡No!-Contestaron tres voces a la vez que pertenecían a Runo, Klaus y Billy.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él nuevamente.

-Porque ese infeliz no merece saberlo.-Dijo Billy furioso.

-No sabe lo que pasó Alice para traer a Shuo al mundo.-Expresó Runo resentida.-Solo la utilizó.-Escupió la joven.

-Pero es su padre.-Dijo Keith sabiamente.

-Klaus ha sido mucho más padre que él.-Grito Billy.-No merece saberlo y si dejó a Alice a pesar de estar consciente que podría haber un embarazo quiere decir que no le importa.

-¿No creen que deberíamos dejarle que él decida si quiere o no ser un padre para Shuo?-Preguntó Julie con un hilo de voz.

-¡No!-Gritó esta vez Klaus que había permanecido calmado hasta hace unos instantes.-Ese tipo tiene dinero y muchas influencias podría quitarle la custodia de Shuo a Alice.-Supo decir.

Y eso era lo que la joven madre más temía, que le arrebaten a su pequeño hijo. Porque Shun tenía todo el dinero y las influencias para comprar un jurado cuando quisiera y ella no correría ese riesgo.

-Alice.-Llamó Klaus.-Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿La reunión de negocios?

-Si.-Dijo Alice luego de ser sacada de su laguna mental.

-Será en una semana.-Informó el joven.

Alice asintió simplemente recordando a su pequeño. Shuo era SU hijo, solo suyo y lo iba a defender cueste lo que cueste.

Con uñas y dientes…

La semana que había pasado había sido un total caos. Él quería averiguar lo más pronto posible todo aquello acerca de Alice y su hijo desde que él se fue. Todo. Pero el hecho de que cuando estuvo en la empresa tuvo que hacerse cargo de ciento un pendientes de su abuelo, acoplarse a la empresa mientras surgían más y más acontecimientos. Que pago de sueldos, negociaciones inconclusas etc.

De hecho ese día tenía otra de esas juntas de negocios. Debido a que él era el que había aplazado esta reunión lo más que podía ahora le tocaba ser el anfitrión. Tenía que esperar a los otros dos socios. Uno, dueño de una multinacional e incluso internacional muy conocida. Yamato Ishida y el otro era un joven dueño de importantes empresas en Europa del cual desconocía el nombre.

Ahora estaban Dan y él esperando que vengan los demás socios con sus asistentes de confianza.

La puerta se abrió y Fabia, su secretaria le informó que sus socios habían llegado. Se puso serio y obligó a Dan a bajar los pies de la mesa de conferencias.

Primero vio entrar a un rubio de aspecto autoritario, muy apuesto de ojos azules; de su mano iba una joven castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos caramelo, muy encantadora y dulce que lucía una pancita de avanzado embarazo. Seguido de aquella pareja un alto y orgulloso joven de cabellos platinados vestido de traje iba caminando con el ceño fruncido de solo enterarse de quien era esa empresa y caminando detrás de él sintiendo como si su estomago estuviera siendo comprimido por un fuerte puño iba una hermosa joven de cabellos naranjas recogidos en una sola cola de caballo y traje ejecutiva que rogaba porque el encargado de esa empresa no sea él…

-Buenas tardes, mucho gusto.-Saludó el rubio extendiendo su mano al moreno.-Yamato Ishida, de Ishida Corp.

-Mucho gusto, Shun Kasami.-Dijo presentándose aún sin lograr divisar al otro socio.-Y él es mi socio y persona más confiable, Dan Kuso.

-Un placer señor Kuso.-Dijo el joven ahora saludando al castaño.-Ella es Mimi Ishida, mi esposa y la única persona a la cual le confiaría un negocio de tanta importancia.

-Un placer.-Comentó la castaña extendiendo su mano para saludar a ambos jóvenes.

-Y usted es…-Se acomodó el moreno para lograr divisar al otro negociante.

-Klaus Von Hertzen.-Dijo altivo.-Un gusto volver a verlo señor Kasami.

El moreno se cuadró en su puesto, su mirada se tensó y el ambiente en el aire se tornó pesado. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido ni para el rubio ni para su mujer.

-¿Se conocían?-Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más casual que podía.

-Si.-Se apresuró en contestar el joven de mirada grisácea.-No fue en buenas condiciones pero jamás se me pasó por la mente que iba a tratar este negocio con usted.-Dijo viéndole.-Supuse que trataría con el señor Kasami, no con el joven.

-Buenas tardes señor Von Hertzen.-Estaba seguro que no olvidaría ese nombre.-Sepa que para mí tampoco es un neto placer volver a verlo y lamento informarle que mi abuelo falleció hace cerca de una semana, no se les informó nada como su último deseo. Así que ahora yo soy el señor Kasami.-Dijo con suficiencia.

-Nuestras sinceras condolencias.-Exclamó el rubio olvidando que fue deliberadamente ignorado por ambos jóvenes.-Pero supongo que debemos ponernos a trabajar para honrar la memoria de su abuelo y no perder tiempo, como solía decir el señor Kasami: el tiempo es dinero.-Bromeó el rubio.

-Me parece excelente, mientras antes mejor.-Dijo el ruso.-Pero antes déjenme presentarles a mi asistente.-Comunicó quitándose de enfrente para ya no tapar a la mujer detrás de él.-Mi asistente Alice Geabich.-Anunció orgulloso.

-Un placer.-Dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas reverenciándolos.-Con todos.

Las pupilas de Shun se dilataron y el corazón se le detuvo por unos diez segundos. Una semana acosándolo en sus sueños para ahora verla ahí, frente a él vistiendo un modesto atuendo ejecutivo que ceñía su estrecha cintura y aplastaba sus bien dotados senos en un vano intento por achicarlos, iba con una falda a medio muslo que se apegaba a sus largas y torneadas piernas. Cuando alzó la cabeza pudo ver su tierno rostro tenuemente maquillado, sus grandes ojos y sus gruesos y rosados labios que contrastaban con su casi albina piel.

Quería una explicación, quería que le diga porqué estaba con ese imbécil aunque supiera que la respuesta no le agradaría pero sobre todo… Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, quería sacar a todos los demás que en estos momentos consideraba un estorbo y encerrarse con ella hasta que le aclarara todas sus dudas. Observó como aquel nuevo socio posaba su manos obre su hombro y el calor apasionado del coraje acumulado por tantos años volvió a aparecer.

Traición, mentiras… su mirada se tornó gélida cual tempano de hielo que llegó a creer que a quien mirara congelaría. Pero eso nunca ocurrió y muy a su pesar tuvo que apretar los puños y observar a la pareja severamente.

-Espero no ser una molestia.-Empezó a hablar la joven mujer castaña.-Pero cargar con siete meses de embarazo de pie no es algo muy cómodo que digamos.

El comentario lo hizo volver a la realidad y avergonzado hiso un ademán para que se acercaran a la mesa de conferencias donde él ocupada el lugar principal en el centro, a su lado derecho Yamato, a su izquierda Klaus, junto a este Daniel y por último las dos únicas mujeres en la reunión a lado del joven rubio.

-Supongo que todos sabemos porqué estamos aquí.-Empezó a decir el rubio-¿Todos los socios estamos de acuerdo?

-Si.-Confirmaron Klaus y Shun al unísono.

-Entonces debemos empezar a hablar de negocios…

La reunión era igual a las otras reuniones de negocios, con debates y puntos que tratar. Los hombres parecían absortos en sus negocios mientras que las mujeres se dedicaban a escribir todos los puntos importantes de dicho encuentro. Así se pasaron noventa minutos, hablando sobre representantes, porcentajes, salidas internacionales y promoción nacional. Aunque a pesar de haber pasado todo ese tiempo no parecían haber acabado.

-¿Podemos tomar un descanso?-Pidió el rubio luego de sentir un pequeño jalón del traje por parte de su esposa.-Las niñas tienen hambre.

-Yamato.-Reprendió Mimi a su marido ruborizada.

-Creo que podemos tomarnos un receso.-Afirmó Dan

Los demás hombres asintieron y Klaus junto con Yamato se pusieron de pie.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?-Ofreció el rubio a su esposa.

-¿Bajar tanto para volver a subir?-Preguntó la castaña horrorizada.-No tienes consideración ni por mi estado.

-Mimi, hay ascensores.-Dijo su esposo con una paciente sonrisa.

-Me quedo.-Dijo ella solemnemente.

-¿Alice?-Preguntó Klaus a su amiga.

-Creo que acompañaré a Mimi.-Comentó a su amigo el cual lanzaba discretas miradas al moreno que parecía no iba a moverse de su sitio.

El joven asintió de saber que al menos junto con la castaña no habría peligro de que el joven de cabellos negros se acercara a ella en otro plano que no sea el cordial. Así que sin mucha preocupación salió de la sala junto con el rubio.

Alice sentía que Shun la observaba fijamente, se sentía incómoda e intimidada por aquella dura mirada que le regalaba especialmente a ella. Le molestaba que él siguiera causando ese efecto en ella. Así que en un intento por apartar sus pensamientos de aquel apuesto caballero trató de entablar conversación con la futura madre.

-Y ¿Cuándo es el gran día?-Preguntó animada tratando de sonar casual.

-A finales de diciembre, tal vez para navidades.-Exclamó feliz con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué será?-Preguntó animada.

-Una nena.-Dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos.-Era lo que Yamato quería.-Agregó ruborizada

-Siempre creí que los hombres buscaban que el primer hijo sea varón.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-En el caso de su marido querrá un heredero para la empresa.

-Yamato quiere cuatro hijos.-Comentó con fingido horror.-Así que cuando se enteró se alegró ya que dijo que aún le quedaban tres cupos para el heredero.-Dijo suspirando con pesar.-Claro como no es él el que engorda.-Le dijo con una risa cómplice.

-Es su primer hijo entonces.-Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Si.-Dijo Mimi sonriendo.-Pero por favor tutéame.-Pidió.-Supongo que nos hemos de ver mucho tiempo me gustaría que me tutearas Alice.

-De acuerdo Mimi.-Y ambas sonrieron como muestra de afinidad.

Shun la observaba anonadado, se veía tan linda cuando reía y su voz seguía siendo cálida y dulce sin lugar a dudas una mujer hermosa. Quien diría que era una traidora sin embargo a pesar de pensar eso no podía dejar de escucharla y prestar especial atención a cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por ella.

-Supongo que ya tendrán un nombre.-Comentó la joven.

-Si.-Dijo la futura madre feliz.-S e llamará Natsuko Ishida.

-Natsuko…-Alice lo meditó un momento.-Es un bello nombre.

-Así se llamaba la mamá de Yamato.-Comentó.-Por eso decidió que se llamara así.

-Yamato no parece ese tipo de persona.-Comentó Alice.-Parece rudo, fuerte y orgulloso.-Comentó recordando la fiereza y lo tajante que se portaba en medio de la negociación que hasta llegaba a asustar.-Pero cuando te mira es todo lo contrario.

-Así son los hombres cuando van a ser papás.-Le dijo Mimi en una confidencia.-Se vuelven tiernos y atentos, aquí entre nosotras.-Dijo hablando como si hablara de un secreto de estado.-Creo que Shun Kasami necesita un hijo.-Dijo a tono de broma.

Alice sonrió nerviosamente, si supiera que Shun Kasami ya tiene un hijo y es su pequeño Shuo.

-Pero creo que no tardará mucho debido a su…-Se calló de repente llamando la atención de la joven.-Mierda.-Masculló molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Alice preocupada.

-Esto de estar embarazada, te hace ir al baño cada cierto tiempo.-Murmuró fastidiada.

-Es porque el bebé aplasta la vejiga.-Comentó Alice con gracia recordando cuando estaba embarazada de su pequeño Shuo y los múltiples cambios que ese embarazo le conllevó.

-Hablas como toda una experta.-Dijo Mimi mientras se ponía de pie.-No me digas que… ¿Ya eres madre?

Ante la pregunta el moreno que se perdía tras su laptop tecleando documentos dejó de hacerlo debido a la pregunta de la mujer de su socio. Había decidido fingir que hacía algo para así evitar las miradas de la castaña y porqué no de la joven de cabellos naranjas también.

-Si.-Dijo con una sonrisa de solo recordar a su pequeño.-Tengo un niño de cuatro años.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-Exclamó Mimi sorprendida.-Dios quiera y quede así después del parto, luces como si nunca hubieras tenido un bebé.

Alice se limitó a reír por la exclamación y se ruborizó ante el halago. Mimi se detuvo y acarició su vientre delicadamente.

-Vale, mami ya va al servicio. Espera un poco, no seas como tú padre.-Hablaba Mimi a su vientre haciendo que Alice recordara las horas de plática cuando ella tenía su vientre hinchado.-Es una Ishida.-Le comentó cansada.-No puede esperar.

Ambas rieron y Alice se dispuso a acompañar a Mimi al servicio. No por algun interés especial sino que simplemente no quería permanecer sola junto a Shun bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Shun las observó marcharse a las dos mientras la conversación quedaba en sus oídos. Alice si tenía un hijo, de eso no cabía duda. Ese niño del otro día era suyo sin embargo ¿Quién era el padre? Estaba claro que no era del tal Klaus, pero si no era de él entonces… ¿De quién…?

¿Klaus no es el único con el que lo engañó?, a lo mejor él es el de turno y el padre del niño es otro.

¿Por qué no puede ser él…? ¿Verdad?

No podía seguir con aquella duda e incertidumbre siempre. Cada que evitaba pensar en ello la imagen de ese niño volvía a su cabeza. ¿Y si era suyo? Pero entonces ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Quería saber la verdad… y la sabría ahí y ahora.

Disimuladamente salió de la sala de conferencias y vio como Alice paseaba por el vestíbulo de la empresa admirando toda su estructura. Dio indicaciones a Fabia de que nadie le molestara en su oficina y que solo le avise cuando Yamato y Von Hertzen estuvieran de vuelta. Aprovechó que la muchacha estaba cerca de su oficina y se acercó disimuladamente. En una fracción de segundos tapó la boca de la mujer y la introdujo rápidamente en su propia oficina. Sintió como ella se tensó ante la sorpresa.

-Te soltaré pero promete no gritar.-Dijo cerca de su oído, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume y el shampoo de su cabello, procuró controlarse-¿Vale?

Sintió como la muchacha asentía y poco a poco la liberó de su abrazo para que esta se volteara y con una severa mirada le reprendiera.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-Preguntó histérica-¡Déjame salir en este instante!-Ordenó.

-¿O sino?-Preguntó altaneramente.

-Gritaré.-Amenazó.

-Paredes inmunes al ruido, nadie te escuchará.-Dijo seriamente.-Además creo que tenemos cosas que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted.-Dijo molesta.-Ahora por favor quiero salir.

-Lo siento linda pero si tú no tienes nada que decirme yo sí.-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues yo no voy a escucharte.-Le contestó sin la sumisa actitud o dulce tono de voz al cual él estaba acostumbrado. Observo el rostro perturbado del moreno y divisó su reflejo en los vidrios tintados en aquella oficina. Estaba roja, con el ceño fruncido y apretándose el labio de manera que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sacarse sangre, ahora entendía el porqué de la expresión del muchacho.-Shun.-Se calmó un poco.-Escúchame, creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están.-Trató de sonar cordial y serena pero era muy difícil con la intensa mirada que el joven tenía sobre ella.

-¿Dejar las cosas como están?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Y ¿Cómo se supone que están las cosas?

-Creo que ya me hiciste mucho daño.-Dijo Alice cogiendo valor de donde no sabía que tenía.

-¡¿Yo?-Preguntó exaltado, incrédulo, dolido, irónico. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decirle eso cuando fue ella la que se metió con otro ni bien él puso un pie en ese avión? Definitivamente esa mujer podía llegar a ser tan cínica que a lo mejor a su abuelo le hubiera llegado a caer bien-¿Cómo puedes siquiera sugerirlo?-Preguntó apretando los puños con fuerza. Y conteniéndose para no golpear algo hasta dañarlo.

La joven se quedó perpleja ante la irritante reacción del joven que la miraba como si él tuviera la razón absoluta ¿Cuán bajo podía caer la gente? No podía evitarlo simplemente bajó la mirada molesta.

-Fuiste tú el que se fue…-Musitó bajo.

-Y tú tardaste mucho tiempo en reemplazarme.-Acotó irónico empezaba a enfadarse y no podía perder el control, no estaba bien que lo hiciera tenía que mantener el control de sus propias emociones.

-Eso no es…-Trató de decirle.

-Y ni siquiera intentes negarlo.-Amenazó.-Después de cómo te vi después de cinco años sería el colmo del cinismo.-La miró de la manera más cruel que pudo, la veía como quien veía a una cualquiera, a una mentirosa, falsa.

Dios odia que tenga aún ese efecto de hacerla sentir inferior a pesar de haber pasado cinco años. Años en la que la abandonó de la peor manera habiendo jugado con sus sentimientos de la forma más vil. Pero ella había sabido salir adelante, criando a su hijo sola con la ayuda de su familia pero sin el padre de la criatura a su lado. Tenía mil razones para sentirse mejor que él sin embargo esa mirada tan fría y resentida le hacían vacilar de su propia determinación.

-Me voy de aquí y te exijo no vuelvas a molestarme.-Le dijo de la manera más fría que pudo.

Iba a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás comprobando una vez más que aquel hombre del cual se enamoró hace más de cinco años fue solo un espejismo, una ilusión una vil mascara que usó para robarle su inocencia y jugar con ella y lo peor de todo… le funcionó a la perfección y se odiaba por eso también.

-Ese niño…-Empezó a decir luego de ver como la mujer se iba.-Tú hijo…-Musitó con pesadez-¿Es m…?

-Es mío, MÍO.-Recalcó ferozmente cual leona cuidando a su cría.

Atajó su camino en dirección a la salida y la quedó viendo severamente.

-¿Quién es el padre de ese niño?-Preguntó sin rodeos, sin miedos.

Quería decirle, quería gritarle que él lo era. Al mismo tiempo se sintió dolida, él había sido el primero… el único y aún así ¿dudaba? Temía que en cualquier momento que viera a Shuo concluyera solo con verlo que era hijo de ellos, de ambos. Pero a pesar de haberlo visto y todo ¿Aún dudaba? Si eran como dos gotas de agua, eran demasiado parecidos.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia señor Kasami.-Murmuró fieramente.-Puede ser hijo de cualquiera de los cuales afirmas he estado.-Y se dio la vuelta molesta e indignada cuando sintió que una mano capturaba su brazo y otra se colocaba en su cintura para de un momento a otro ser apresada por un brazo que la apretaba fuertemente contra su cintura y de un momento a otro se encontró atrapada por aquellos duros ojos castaños que podían llevar a la perdición a cualquiera.

-Suéltame y vamos que Klaus ya debe estar…-Su oración fue interrumpida cuando sus labios se vieron apresados por otros labios que reclamaban los suyos con fervor. No era un beso tierno, dulce, sensible o nada parecido. Era más bien un beso posesivo, exigente y pasional…

La simple mención del nombre de otro hombre y el comentario acerca del padre de la criatura saliendo de sus dulces labios le hizo perder la cordura y no pudo evitar reclamar aquellos labios que hace cinco años proclamó como suyos. Si bien al principio pareció tensa y sorprendida ahora se dejaba llevar por sus expertos labios que recorrían su boca con pericia y reclamo.

Cuando la soltó pudo volver a ver a aquella dulce Alice que sus memorias guardaban, aquella tierna jovencita de la cual se enamoró perdidamente. Con la mirada sorprendida, un brillo indescriptible en sus ojos y los labios hinchados a causa de SUS besos, aquellos labios que solo él puede reclamar.

-Dime.-Susurró cerca de su oído.-Por favor, si ese niño es nuestro hijo.-Fue una plegaría, suplica o ruego, como quisiera verlo pero le llegó a lo más profundo de su ser.

Estaban demasiado cerca, sus alientos se confundían y chocaban unos con otros, ella se perdió por unos instantes y volvió cinco años atrás. Volvió a ver en él una mirada sincera, aquella de la cual se enamoró.

-Shuo es…-Iba a decirle pero él se acercaba nuevamente para reclamar sus labios y ella iba a dejarle…

Un rubio y un castaño estaban comprando lo que llevarían a la sala de conferencias para comer. El joven de dorada cabellera era el que se encontraba haciendo el pedido mientras que el castaño leía el periódico despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué lees?-Preguntó Yamato una vez con las compras en sus manos.

-El horóscopo.-Respondió el castaño simplemente.

-¿Crees en esas cosas?-Preguntó el joven escéptico.

-No solía hacerlo, hasta ahora.-Respondió él leyendo-¿Quieres que te lea el tuyo?

-Aries.-Respondió el joven rubio.

-"La llegada de alguien a tú entorno solo mejorará tu vida"-Citó el castaño.

-Debe referirse a mi bebé.-Comentó el joven de mirada azul.-Te espero en el coche.-Anunció mientras salía.

Pero el castaño se quedó leyendo sus predicciones y las que le corresponderían al cabeza dura de Shun.

Él era Tauro, "Pronto tendrás un reencuentro importante". Lo meditó un momento ya que no entendía el porqué de dicha predicción.

Escorpio, el signo de Shun. "Tus impulsos no te traerán nada bueno, siempre habla con la verdad y sé sincero contigo mismo"

¿Qué querría decir todo ello?

-¡Shun querido tú hermosa y dulce prometida está aquí!-Una voz chillona se hizo presente sacando a ambos de su ensueño.

Shun volvió a ver con horror rogando a los cielos que no sea quien creía que era…

-Sirena…

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó?, ¿Lo vuelvo a dejar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo? Jajaja XDXD! ¿Qué tal la reacción de todos?, pobre Shuo, nada más él es ajeno a toda esta locura. U.U ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro de Shun y Alice? La pareja es de Digimon, Yamato y Mimi soy fan del Mimato a 1000 hubiera sido un pecado no incluirlos XD! Si se lo preguntan no soy muy creyente del horóscopo pero de verdad necesitaba un nombre para el capitulo ¬¬ XD! ¿Ahora qué pasará? Pues ni yo lo sé, lo siento.**

**Les puedo avisar que estoy próxima a entrar en exámenes y no tengo idea de cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente aunque espero no tardar tanto. Pero eso lo deciden ustedes dejándome un RR! : D!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y de manera especial a aquellos que se toman unos momentos de su tiempo y comentan, gracias a:**

**Maritessa Perez Cortes: Hola! Gracias porque me dejaste dos RR gracias por recordarme que tenía que escribir espero este capitulo te guste y dejes un comentario.**

**Alex2789.-Hola, gracias por tu RR espero que el capitulo te agrade y te haya gustado como lo desarrollé! Espero tu RR besos!**

**Wol-fer.-Nena, entiendo lo de la inspiración a mil pero vale creo que tú has actualizado tres veces y yo 1 jajaja lo lamento, espero puedas leer y te guste el capítulo. Cuando entre en vacaciones entraré a leer tu fic, y pues haces bien Shuo es un mini Shun Jajaja! Gracias por tu constante apoyo, besos ciao!**

**Lautaro20.-Gracias Lau, por tu RR espero que este te guste y dejes otro! Besos ciao!**

**Aleca.- Dios mujer! Lo lamento tanto pero bueno tú eres una de las primeras personas que sabe como es mi vida además de mis dudas de seguirlo o dejarlo. Aunque debo de admitir que vos eres el principal motor que me llevó a escribir este capitulo extra largo. Espero puedas leerlo, te guste y lo comentes! Besos nena TKM! Hablamos luego!**

**Love-sasusaku4ever: SHUO ROCKS! Jajaja gracias amiga espero que este capitulo te guste como el anterior aunque Shuo no aparezca Jajaja, te quiero yedid! Espero tu RR besos!**

**Uzumaki Zoe.- lo que le digo a todo el mundo, perdón por el retraso espero que este capitulo te agrade. Y bueno Shuo aun tendrá mas participación, no comas ansias. De hecho él será el principal motor para… ops! Hable demasiado :p! Jajaja espero que este capitulo te guste y dejes un RR besos! CiaO!**

**Vaale.- Gracias por tu RR espero que puedas leer este capitulo y te guste! Besos!**

**Uchiiha-Kaori'.- Alina! El anciano ya esta muerto! Jajaja déjale tranquilo XD Jajaja pues la aparición de Shuo es esporádica pero no por eso deja de ser crucial XD espero que el capitulo te agrade, besos ciao!**

**carmenxu13.- Hace cuanto que no recibia un RR tuyo? Jajaja que alegría, espero que el capi te haya gustado y lo comentes. Beso, espero tu RR!**

**De manera muy, muy, muy, pero muy especial a Alicelove en serio, de corazón quería actualizar el 20 de junio pero no pude. Recién puedo ahorita sin embargo quisiera dedicártelo por la insistencia y los 4 RR que me dejaste. Espero que aunque no pude alegrarte el día de tu cumple pueda alegrarte este día. Espero tu RR! Besos ciao!**

**Fernanda.-Lamento haber tardado con la conti, espero que te guste! Besos espero tu RR, gracias por comentar! Ciao! **

**Diana.-Hola, gracias por las sugerencias espero haber podido medio cumplirlas! XD espero te guste el capitulo y lo comentes! Besos, ciao!**

**ShunxAlice.-Gracias de corazón por decir que es tu historia favorita espero de corazón te haya gustado el capitulo y lo comentes! Besos ciao! Lamento la tardanza!**

**Azula Uchiha.- Gracias por tu review! En serio pues me alegro que te haya gustado! Y espero que este capitulo te guste igual lamento tardar tanto pero no he podido hacer más en serio. Espero tu comentario para ver que tal! Besos ciao!**

**Cerezo-Negro, discúlpame con tu inner nena, pero que entienda, cuando no hay inspiración simplemente no la hay y a eso súmale, colegio, tareas, labor social, futuros exámenes, no es fácil ¬¬. Pero créeme entiendo a los inner, son una lata que no se controlan y dicen cosas atolondradas **

**Dark Tk: ¿Esa fue una indirecta acaso? **

**Ale: Al que le queda el guante… ¬¬ **

**Dark Tk: No eres nada sin mí.**

**Ale: Si claro, bueno déjame seguir escribiendo quieres.**

**Y esa es una de mis conversaciones con mi "querido" inner ¬¬, como sea cerezo negro gracias por los ánimos, espero que el capitulo te guste.**

**Nadeshiko.-GRACIAS! Espero de corazón te haya gustado el capitulo y lo comentes besos ciao! **

**Bueno eso es todo amigos… ahora… ¿Qué hará Alice luego de la aparición de Sirena?, ¿Cómo empeorará esto su relación? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo y saben que hacer para que este venga pronto… si, adivinaron! ¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Se despide con un beso…**

**Sakura Tachikawa **


	6. Sustos y Revelaciones

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y que estén contentas con esta sorpresa que les vine a dar. ¡Actualicé! Oh si y ya puedo darles por fin un aproximado de cuantos capítulos estará teniendo el fic. Pues son cuatro capítulos más incluyendo el epílogo y por fin habré acabado con este fic. Ahorrándoles la agonía de esperar mis esporádicas actualizaciones por lo cual como siempre me disculpo U.U pero no depende de mí sino del colegio y de la inspiración, cuando ella no quiere venir, no hay fuerza humana que la haga volver…**

**Bueno ya saben que hacer para que esta historia llegue a su fin. ¡Oh si! ¡Dejen RR! XD!**

**Bueno no os entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura que estoy segura os impactará…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VI: Sustos y Revelaciones.**

Por fin estaba en su casa luego de aquel largo día. Pésimo, asqueroso, molesto, fatal, hasta podría decir que ha agregado un día más a la lista de "Los peores momentos de Alice". Por un lado no sabe si fue buena o mala la aparición de aquella rubia con cuerpo de modelo, si no lo hubiera hecho… Dios estuvo tan cerca de volver a dejarse besar de ese tipo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, era como una muñeca en sus manos y odiaba eso. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable ante él, odiaba que su cuerpo y su cercanía no le fueran indiferentes, odiaba como se dejaba hacer en sus brazos, odiaba ese beso, odiaba que siguiera tan condenadamente atractivo.

¡Dios, lo odiaba a él!

-¿Estás bien Alice?-Con todo en la cabeza había olvidado que Klaus iba con ella y que lucía muy preocupad-¿Qué ocurrió ahí dentro?

-Nada…-Solamente que fue raptada por Shun Kasami a su oficina, la besó como no la habían besado en cinco largos años y para colmo preguntó por el padre de Shuo.

-Si claro.-Contestó el joven de cabellos plateados con sarcasmo-¿En serio esperas que crea eso? Estás en una oficina sola con el imbécil ese y sales corriendo de ahí sin mirar a nadie y te vas. Pero no te paso nada.-Finalizó con sarcasmo.

-Él… preguntó por el padre de Shuo.-Los demás detalles sobraban, lo importante ahí era eso, lo que hacía que su cabeza le doliera era ese pequeño detalle.

-¿Qué dijo?-Cuestionó el joven.

-Que… si es que él era el padre del niño.-Contestó ella.

-Le habrás dicho que no.

-¡Por supuesto!-Contestó ella indignada.-Él no es nada de Shuo, ¡Nada!

-Linda, él es el padre biológico de Shuo.-Dijo sentándose a lado de la joven madre que abrazaba una almohada contra su pecho.-Nos guste o no nos guste.

-No tiene derechos sobre él, no lo conoce no…

-Lo sé.-Le atajó el joven.-Pero lamentablemente en estos tiempos no es eso lo único que importa, si él se entera puede quitártelo, tal vez no de la forma más justa pero existe la corrupción.-Le comentó.

-Y él tiene el nombre y el dinero para hacer eso posible.-Contestó con amargura.-Lo criaría con una madrastra y… ¡No Klaus!, yo no voy a permitir eso.

-¿Crees que se quedará tranquilo con todo esto?-Preguntó incrédulo.-Ya ha visto a Shuo y si te preguntó por el padre entonces es que sospecha…

-Exacto, tiene dudas.-Contestó ella.-Cuando no debería, por favor si es idéntico a él.

-Lo sé, yo mismo me sorprendí al verlo.-Contestó el joven recordando lo atónito que se quedó cuando vio al moreno.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-Preguntó Alice en voz alta.-Haré cualquier cosa con tal de garantizar la seguridad de mi hijo, lo que sea.

-Entonces…-Tal vez no era lo mejor pero tenía que tomarle la palabra a la joven de cabellos naranjas.-Acepta casarte conmigo Alice.

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Klaus le había propuesto matrimonio?, ¿Acaso su día podía empeorar?

-Sé que es repentino.-Empezó a hablar el joven empresario.-Pero es la solución más práctica, te casas conmigo y reconozco a Shuo como mi hijo. Si quieres nos vamos a vivir a Moscú nuevamente para estar lejos de Kasami.-Ofreció.-Alice, yo adoro a Shuo y lo veo como si fuera mi hijo, lo siento mío ya que he estado con él desde que usaba pañales y a ti…-La miró tiernamente.-Tú sabes que a ti te he amado siempre y que me conformado con ser tú amigo pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos hayan cambiado…

¡Dios! ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto? Tiene a un hombre maravilloso como Klaus a su lado, que es el hombre que toda mujer quiere para sí y no puede decirle que sí. ¿Por qué? Porque no lo ama y no quiere crearle falsas esperanzas de que algún día eso cambiará ya que si no lo hizo en aquellos momentos duros de su vida cuando él fue uno de los pilares que la ayudó a salir adelante entonces no lo iba a poder amar nunca. Solo le quería, como a su mejor amigo, su hermano.

-Yo… Klaus, tú te mereces a alguien que te ame.-Contestó ella.-Y yo no soy ese alguien.

-Alice, con tú cariño me basta.-Afirmó sosteniendo sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.-Tú y el niño son lo más importante en mi vida y sé que no me amas.-Admitió.-Pero me quieres y eso es más que suficiente para poder ser felices.

-Yo…-Era una salida rápida y fácil, poder vivir con Klaus resultaría sencillo. Es un gran ejemplo para Shuo como figura paterna, a su lado no les faltará nada y será como una barrera repelente para Shun Kasami pero…-No lo sé.

-No tienes que responderme ahora.-Le tranquilizó con una cálida sonrisa.-Tengo que salir de viaje a Moscú por unos días, no lo puedo cancelar ya que de saber antes que Kasami aparecería no me hubiese ido pero es imposible.-Comentó con pesar.-Cuando vuelva, espero tener una respuesta.-Contestó acariciando su pálida mejilla, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Demasiado cerca, él joven de cabellos platinados acercaba el rostro de la muchacha al suyo con el único afán de unir sus labios…

¿Por qué si Klaus era tan bueno no podía amarle?, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo que hacía por ella no podía ni siquiera sentir un hormigueo cuando está dispuesto a besarla?

-¡Mami!

Se separaron como si quemasen, de la misma manera de la que se había separado de Shun por la mañana cuando escuchó aquel grito infantil tan familiar.

-Shuo cielo ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó la joven tratando de poner buena cara para con su hijo.

-Bien, tía Runo fue a recogerme hoy.-Avisó el niño.-Y su novio me compró un helado.

-¿Novio?-Preguntaron ambos adultos al unísono.

-Ya te dije que no es mí novio.-Exclamaba la peliazul entrando a la sala.-Hola Alice, hola Klaus.-Saludó a ambos que la miraban sorprendidos.-Era Keith.-Admitió.-Y tú hijo tiene una imaginación muy grande para deducir que estamos saliendo.-Comentó molesta.

-Para nadie es un secreto que le interesas Misaki.-Se burló el joven ganándose una muy mala mirada de la universitaria.

-Shuo…-Habló al niño-¿Quieres saber quién le gusta al tío Klaus?

-¡Sí!-Informó el infante feliz.

-Shuo cielo, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte el uniforme?-Sugirió su madre salvando a su amigo del interrogatorio.

-Claro mami.-Asintió educadamente el menor.

-Eso fue bajo Runo.-Contestó el joven una vez que el moreno dejó la habitación.

-No me molestes Von Hertzen y tú secreto a voces se mantendrá a salvo.-Determinó la mujer.

-Vale.-Contestó el empresario viendo su reloj.-Tengo que atender unos asuntos previos a mi viaje.-Informó.-Luego nos vemos.-Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Runo y uno en la de Alice.-No olvides pensar lo que te dije, salgo de viaje en una semana y regreso en tres.-Informó.-Espero tú respuesta.-Susurró en su oído.

-Vale.-Contestó ruborizada mientras su mejor amigo se iba por la puerta principal.

-Esto… Se puede saber ¿De qué me perdí?-Preguntó la joven de cabellos azules.-Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue hoy con tú primer día de trabajo?

-Es una larga historia…-Contestó ella.

-No importa tengo tiempo.-Contestó la muchacha sentándose con la madre de Shuo.

-Sí, pero yo no tengo ganas de repetirlo una vez más cuando Julie aparezca.-Exclamó Alice.

-Que se vaya a la m…

-¡Llegué!-Una cantarina voz se hizo presente en la sala y en el umbral de la puerta una silueta femenina se colocó. Era Julie-¿Qué hablan chicas?

-Acerca del día de trabajo de Alice.-Informó Runo.

-Cierto, ¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Billy.

-Siéntense y les contaré.-Pidió la mujer invitándolos a sentarse.

Todos la obedecieron y entre exclamaciones, gritos y maldiciones ella pudo terminar su relato. Nadie se creía del todo lo que ella contaba. La besaba, le reclamaba, dudaba de ella, intentaba volver a besar y ¿aparecía su prometida?

¿Qué clase de broma cruel del destino era esa?

-Más le vale a ese tipo no aparecerse por el restaurante.-Amenazó Billy.-Por mi lado créeme que de esa cara de niño bonito de la que te enamoraste no quedará ni el recuerdo.

-Y me dejas darle el golpe de gracia.-Pidió Runo igual de molesta mientras golpeaba los cinco con Billy.

-Deberían darle algo de crédito.-Habló Julie.-Si está interesado en convivir con Shuo…

-Eso se lo hubiera pensado hace cinco años, no ahora.-Corrigió Runo-¿Quién sabe cual serán sus intensiones?, ¿Qué pasa si quiere llevarse al niño? Sabes que tiene el dinero y las influencias para comprar un jurado entero de ser necesario.

-Pues tú saldrías a la defensa abogada Runo.-Exclamó ilusionada Julie.

-Aunque tengamos todas las de ganar no tenemos el dinero para hacerlo linda.-Le hizo tocar la tierra sutilmente Billy-Además que Runo aún no puede ejercer, le faltan dos años.

-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?-Preguntó la joven de cabello plateado.

-Klaus…-Habló Alice luego de irse y confirmar sus sospechas de que Shuo estaba dormido, no era conveniente que escuche nada de ello si aún no era seguro.-Klaus me propuso matrimonio.

Parpadeo sincronizado fue lo que hicieron los tres chicos cuando escucharon lo que la joven de cabellos rojos dijo.

-¡¿Qué Klaus qué?-Exclamó alterada Julie.-Madre mía, tenemos boda.-Exclamó emocionada.

-No, aún no le he dicho nada.-Dijo sinceramente.-Aún no sé qué decirle.

-¿Por qué lo piensas tanto?-Preguntó Runo serena.-Desde nuestro punto de vista es lo mejor. Te casas con Klaus, adopta a Shuo como su hijo y aunque Kasami haga lo que haga lo máximo que puede lograr es verlo una vez cada dos fines de semana.

-Pero yo no le amo... es mi amigo.

-Y si a lo mejor llegas a amarlo.-Habló Julie.-Klaus te ama y a Shuo, lo adora. Es el padre que no tiene.

-No quiero darle esperanzas…-Comentó Alice.

-Estoy seguro que él está consciente de tus sentimientos y aún así te ha ofrecido matrimonio ¿verdad Alice?-Preguntó Billy.

La joven no contestó dando por seguro la afirmación de su amigo.

-Tengo que pensarlo.-Susurró Alice.-Mucho ya que de esa decisión depende el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Si Alice, piensa en qué es lo mejor para ti y para Shuo.-Corroboró Runo mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus cosas-¿Alguien más va a la Universidad?-Preguntó la joven de cabellos azulados.

-Nosotros, pero por nuestra cuenta.-habló Billy.-No queremos hacer mal par cuando Keith aparezca.-Comentó insinuante ante una pícara risa de Julie.

-Keith y tu son…-Alice iba a terminar la frase sorprendida pero Runo la atajó.

-Amigos, nada más.-Contestó malhumorada.-Pero si el par de tórtolos quieren irse solos por mí no hay ningún problema.-Exclamó molesta dirigiéndose a la puerta.-Adiós Alice, mañana vengo a cuidar a Shuo para que te puedas ir a exponer tú tesis.

-Vale, adiós Runo.-Se despidió la joven madre.

-No te enfades Runo.-Pidió Billy saliendo tras ella.-Nos vemos Alice, dile al enano que estuve aquí y que estaba dormido.-Se despidió el rubio-¡Runo espera que nos vamos contigo!

Alice y Julie los observaban con ternura, siempre eran así. Un par de niños.

-Has caso a lo que te diga tú corazón Alice.-Señaló Julie seriamente mientras se despedía de ella.-Él siempre tiene la razón.-Dijo tocando su pecho.-Nos vemos linda.-Se despidió la joven de tez morena-¡Chicos espérenme!-Pidió a su novio y a su amiga que ya se habían ido.

Alice los observo marcharse por la ventada de su piso. Iban los tres a la par, riendo y gastándose bromas. Runo como siempre con un libro a la mano estudiando para su próxima clase mientras Julie y Billy iban de la mano haciéndose cariñitos mientras en la esquina los esperaba un atractivo rubio que saludó efusivamente a Runo. Acción ante la cual la pareja de enamorados empezó a molestar a su prima según podía apreciar desde su ventana.

Corrió las cortinas y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento, se le empezaba a hacer tarde para preparar la cena así que empezó con su labor. Cocinar un estofado no estaría mal para aquel día… no, no quería ver la carita de circunstancia de su hijo cuando se topara con las verduras así que fue a su sala cogió el teléfono y marcó a la pizzería para pedir a domicilio.

Una vez hecho el pedido se quedó ahí, en el sofá esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía, al siguiente día tenía que presentar su tesis y debería aprovechar este tiempo de paz que tiene para ultimar detalles pero por el contrario estaba muy concentrada en otras cosas. El ver a Runo y a los chicos alistarse para ir a la universidad normalmente como todos los jóvenes de su edad le hiso que añorara eso. No es que se quejara de su vida, pero tampoco estaba conforme con ella. Si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas años atrás actualmente estaría estudiando con sus amigos a las horas adecuadas. No de manera semi presencial y por las noches. Sería una joven de veintidós años normal, común y corriente.

Si no hubiera conocido a Shun Kasami.

-¿Mami?-Una pequeña vocecilla la sacó de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver a la tierra. Volteó su rostro para encontrarse con su pequeño que se refregaba el ojito tratando así de quitarse la pereza-¿Qué hay de cenar?

-En un momento llega mi amor, pedí pizza.-Dijo con una tierna sonrisa a aquella personita que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Su pequeño hijo…

El timbre de la casa sonó y luego de pagarle al repartidor se dispusieron a comer juntos, los dos solos.

-¿Y el tío Klaus?-Preguntó el infante mientras comía su segunda porción.

-Ha tenido que hacer unos pendientes.-Contestó ruborizada de recordar lo que su mejor amigo le había propuesto-¿Por qué?-Preguntó curiosa.

-Porque quería hablar con él.-Contestó el niño seriamente.

-¿De qué?

-En dos semanas será el día del padre en la escuela.-Indicó el menor con un hilo de voz.-Y quería pedirle que vaya.

Esto la sorprendió, aunque claro era el primer año de Shuo en escuela y ella incluso fue al programa que esta había organizado en honor a las madres. Ahora tocaba el del padre y Shuo…

-¿Crees que quiera ir?-Cuestionó el niño.

-Claro.-Contestó Alice entusiasmada cuando recordó algo.-Pero mi amor, el tío Klaus se va a Moscú ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Cierto.-Recordó el menor con carita de pena.-No importa.

-Puedes decirle al tío Billy o al abuelito Sabato.-Le ofreció su madre.

-Pero… ellos saben que ellos son mi tío y mi abuelito.-Contestó con un puchero.-Quería que fuera mi tío Klaus para decir que él era mi papá.

El corazón se le encogió al tamaño de una pequeña nuez. El escuchar a su hijo decir esas palabras a su hijito. Ella sabía que este día llegaría solo que antes se veía tan lejano…

-Mamá ¿Qué pasó con mi papá?-Preguntó el niño con aquella mirada decidida que había heredado de su padre.

Guardó silencio, no sabía que contestar. A pesar de saber que esa pregunta llegaría algun día no pensó que sería tan pronto. ¿Qué le diria?, ¿Qué murió?, ¿Qué se fue y los dejó? O que su empresa se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. No, aún no tenia una respuesta para aquella pregunta de su pequeño hijo.

-Shuo…-Llamó a su pequeño-¿Te gustaría que el tío Klaus sea tú papá?

-Pero es mi tío.-Contestó el niño.

-Pero si mami se casa con él, vendría a ser tú papá.-Indicó al pequeño niño de negros cabellos.

El niño lo meditó por unos instantes como si evaluara las probabilidades.

-No está tan mal, pero…-Lo meditó por un momento-¿No se enojaría mi verdadero papá?, digo estás casada con él ¿verdad?, ¿Y si vuelve algun día y te ve casada con tío Klaus?

Definitivamente la curiosidad de su pequeño era insaciable de eso no cabía duda. Por suerte solo tenía cinco años…

-Shuo, aún no me has mostrado tu tarea.-Comentó saliéndose totalmente del tema.-Tenemos que hacerla pronto para que puedas ver tu programa de televisión.-Apremió al niño.

-¡Bakugan!-Exclamó el niño tan emocionado con la idea que olvidó sus preguntas y fue volando a por su maleta.

Alice sonrió viéndole entusiasmado, después de todo no se arrepiente de sus decisiones, ni siquiera de haber conocido a Shun ya que sin él su precioso hijo jamás habría llegado a iluminar su vida luego de tan amarga decepción. Y era por su hijo por quien saldría adelante.

Y su hijo necesitaba un padre…

* * *

Volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, volver a oler su perfume, volver a probar sus labios. ¡Dios! Solo recordarlo le hacía volver a vivirlo.

Después de cinco años, cinco largos y tortuosos años el destino se encapricha no solo en que la vuelva a ver sino también en colocarla en situaciones en las cuales él como hombre no puede resistirse a reclamarla. A reclamar lo que es suyo o por lo menos lo fue…

Dio un sorbo a su whisky tratando con ello de olvidarla, de olvidar aquel dulce sabor de sus labios que a pesar de haber pasado horas sigue dentro de él, aún puede saborearlo enteramente.

Es que el destino se había encaprichado en que Alice Geabich sea la socia de uno de sus accionistas más importantes. El famoso Klaus Von Hertzen aunque a pesar de ello él no parece verla como una socia sino como algo más, para eso bastaba nada más verle como la miraba y eso hacía que a Shun le hirviera la sangre, solo de pensarla en brazos de aquel tipo.

-Shun.-Una voz insinuante y coqueta lo llamó susurrando en su oído mientras sus esbeltas y delicadas manos recorrían su torso desnudo queriendo sacar su bata de dormir.-Vamos a la cama.-Ronroneó cual fiera a su presa la joven modelo.

-Está noche no Sirena, vete a dormir sola si quieres.-Era seco y parco como siempre lo había sido con todos, menos con ella, menos con Alice.

-Pero…-Trazó líneas en su ombligo.-Así nunca traerás herederos a la empresa.-Todo estaba fríamente calculado por ella. Tenía que ser esa noche para que por fin, luego de cinco años pudiera atar a Shun a su lado para siempre.

-¡He dicho que hoy no!-Ya se encontraba molesto, odiaba que cuestionen sus ordenes.

La joven modelo indignada por el rechazó recogió el poco orgullo que le quedaba y de un portazo se encerró en su habitación.

Shun solamente roló los ojos, no podía creer que tan desesperado debió haber estado para aceptar a aquella mujer como parte de su vida. En esos momentos lógicamente quería una mujer pero no a cualquier resbalosa que se le ofreciera en el camino. La quería a ella…

Solamente a Alice…

Sirena no puede entender que luego de haber vuelto a probar el sabor de sus labios era muy difícil que se sintiera complacido fácilmente con cualquier otra cosa que encontrara por el camino. Además ante la mínima mención de herederos por parte suya su cuerpo sintió un tenebroso escalofrío y además…

La imagen de aquel pequeño morenito idéntico a él en los brazos de la joven de cabellos anaranjados y llamándola mamá se le hizo tan… suya. Como si solamente él fuese el que faltaba en aquella foto familiar y debe averiguar si es así…

Sacó su móvil de su pantalón y marcó un numero ya conocido, solo una persona podía encargarse de ese trabajo con gusto y sin objeciones.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.-Habló a la persona tras el auricular.

Necesita saber si ese niño es su hijo…

* * *

Serían cerca de las tres o cuatro de la tarde cuando una joven mujer de cabellos azules se encontraba en el parque acompañada por un rubio el cual había propuesto acompañarla en su día como niñera.

-No debiste hacerlo Keith.-Señaló la joven a su amigo.

-No te iba a dejar sola.-Señaló el rubio.-Además Alice también es mi amiga y si yo no traje a mi sobrina fue porque Ace podía quedarse con ella.-Explicó, después de todo él había conocido a Alice por su hermana Mira quien también era madre a corta edad por lo que estudiaba en las noches solo que a diferencia de Alice su hermana si tenía al padre de su niña a su lado. Pero agradecía profundamente que su hermana y Alice se hicieran amigas ya que gracias a eso él conoció a Runo.-Tú eres muy importante para mí ¿Sabías?

-Yo…-No sabía que decir, no era muy buena con esas cosas además que Keith era su amigo y de los buenos, no quería lastimarlo.

Ajena estaba a lo demás que nunca se percato que un extraño hablaba con su pequeño sobrino o al menos trataba de hacerlo

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntó cierto castaño al niño.

Nada…

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Nada…

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-Mamá dice que no hable con extraños.-Fue lo único que dijo frunciéndole el ceño al niño sorprendiendo al castaño ante ese gesto tan propio de los Kasami. Pero estaba muy rojito

-Pero yo no soy ningún extraño.-Se justificó ante la mirada intrigante del menor.-Yo conozco a tu mami, se llama Alice Geabich, somos amigos.-Señaló.-Tiene veintidós años.-Dio otro dato.-Me llamo Dan Kuso.-Se presentó.

-Shuo Geabich.-Hizo lo propio el niño con sumo respeto.

-Shuo, que lindo nombre.-Comento el castaño.

-He escuchado de mis tíos que es algo parecido al nombre de mi papá.-Contestó.

-Ya veo.-Contestó sorprendido de que las sospechas de Shun sean ciertas. Solo faltaba una última prueba-¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño Shuo?

-Así.-Dijo señalando cuatro dedos de su mano.-Pero pronto tendré…-Empezó a contar.-Cinco.

Entonces si era verdad, si los cálculos no fallan fuera de la información que se tiene del niño y su asombroso parecido con la familia de Shun. Estaba más claro que el agua.

Un niño, hijo de Alice, sin papá, de cuatro años casi cinco. Solo un tonto no podría verlo.

Era hijo de Shun.

-Y ¿Con quién has venido pequeño?-Preguntó al niño que cada vez lucía más cansado.

-Con tía Runo.-Señaló agitado-¿La conoces?

El castaño regresó la vista a donde señalaba el menor y ahí estaba ella. Hermosa como la recordaba, con su cabello azul cayendo graciosamente por sus hombros y sus ojos aqua brillantes mirando a alguien pero ¿A quién?

Y ahí estaba ese molesto rubio, el mismo que la otra vez acompañaba a la joven. Y estaba muy cerca… demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-No me siento bien.-Fue lo que susurró el menor antes de desplomarse casualmente en los brazos del castaño.

-Runo, Shuo está en los brazos de un desconocido.-Anunció preocupado el rubio.

-¡Shuo!-Señaló la joven de cabellos azules a aquel niño al que consideraba su sobrino que estuvo jugando en aquel parque por horas. Ambos inconscientes de lo que pasaba con el niño hasta ahora que lo ve en brazos de un desconocido que lo traía en brazos.

-Tía Runo, me siento mal.-Se acercó el pequeño con su carita roja en los brazos de de aquel castaño.

-¡¿Qué tienes bebé?-Preguntó desesperada mientras regresaba a ver al castaño que lo trajo para agradecerle-¿Tú?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y arrebatando al menor de sus brazos para constatar que tenía fiebre-¿Qué haces con Shuo en tus brazos?

-¿Crees que esa es la pregunta correcta?-Preguntó sarcástico.-Vamos a una clínica, te explico en el camino.-Apremió mientras corría a su auto seguido por Keith y Runo. Acomodó al niño en el asiento trasero mientras le indicó a Runo que usara el de copiloto.

-Keith por favor trata de comunicarte con Alice.-Pidió Runo desde el coche.-Es bastante probable que no conteste al teléfono pero puedes encontrarla en la Universidad.-Indicó la joven de cabellos azules.

-Si.-Contestó el rubio sorprendido de ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban Runo y el castaño ese.-Cuándo hale con ella iré al hospital.

-Gracias Keith.-Le sonrió mientras el castaño observaba eso y de mala gana aceleraba su coche.-Apresúrate.-Pidió al castaño que dejaba su celular a un lado y volteaba a ver al niño de cabellos negros que respiraba agitadamente.

Tenían que apresurarse.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, ya le faltaba poco para su turno de presentar su tesis. Pero por eso no eran los nervios sino más bien porque desde hace unos momentos había una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba tranquila. Su sexto sentido le decía que llame a casa para saber de su hijo, Dios como le hacía falta Klaus en esos momentos para calmar sus nervios diciéndole que Shuo estaba bien.

-¿Nerviosa Alice?-Mira, su amiga de cabellos cortos del mismo color que el suyo le veía con una sonrisa.

-Un poco.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero más que nervios, es una angustia que siento y…

-Seguro que saldrás bien.-Animó, como ella ya había salido de su tesis.-Estoy segura, no en vano eres la primera de la clase.

-Gracias.-Dijo Alice sinceramente.-Pero ¿Dónde están Ace y Ai?-Preguntó por el esposo de su amiga y su hija.

-Por ahí deben estar, ella volviendo loco a su padre y él muriéndose del gusto en hacerlo.-Completó mientras compartieron una risa. Mira y Ace tenían ambos su misma edad y también eran padres jóvenes solo que la pequeña Ai tenía un año menos que Shuo pero igual que su hijo aquella niña había heredado todo de su padre, de Mira solo tenía la mirada.-Por cierto linda Keith me contó algo acerca del padre de…

-¿Alice?-Una voz masculina que no reconoció al instante la hizo voltearse sobresaltada para encontrar una mirada color topacio que la analizaba meticulosamente.

-Shun…-Susurró ella sorprendida.

Mira observó al hombre frente a Alice, alto, moreno, de mirada fría y que veía a su amiga con posesión analizando su cuerpo. Era idéntico a Shuo además que se llamaba Shun y si mal no recuerda ese era el nombre del padre de aquel pequeño.

-¿Podemos hablar?-Preguntó observando a Mira con una clara mirada de "En Privado"

-Tengo que entrar a rendir mi tesis pronto y…

-Hablamos hasta que entres.-Esta vez ordenó el moreno.-Ha solas.

-Ace y yo estaremos cerca Alice.-Indicó Mira regalándole una fiera mirada al hombre.

-Vale Mira.-Dijo Alice a su amiga mientras se quedaba a solas con el moreno y le regresó a mirar con dureza-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente.-Habló él ahora si deleitándose a gusto con la visión que tenía frente a él de la joven. Usaba un vestido ajustado a su silueta, no era extravagante para una fiesta pero era preciso para un coctel. De color verde oscuro hasta las rodillas, straples con una cinta negra debajo del busto que ayudaba a relazar su ya prominente pecho, parecía que había crecido más…

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.-Habló con tono molesto.-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Yo creo que si.-Dijo hablando con superioridad algo molesto por que le halla interrumpido su análisis. Aunque si era sincero de no haberlo hecho su mente hubiera empezado a procesar como desvestirla en vez de lo contrario.-Creo que nunca me contestaste la pregunta sobre tú hijo.

-¿En serio?-Fingió inocencia.-Porque recuerdo haberte dicho muy claramente que el niño es mí hijo.-Contestó fieramente.

-No bromees Alice, es notorio el parecido entre ambos.-Contestó él molesto de sentir que le creían tonto.-El color de cabello, el rostro.

-Y dime si eres el único de cabello negro en el mundo.-Cuestionó sarcásticamente.-Si es por eso podría ser tuyo o de cien mil personas más en el país.-Agregó mientras sentía como la jalaban y de repente tenía la cara del moreno muy cerca de la suya.-Suéltame.-Ordenó.

-¿O sino?-Preguntó el divertido de ver como los colores se le subían a la cabeza de la joven.

-Gritaré.-Amenazó ella.-Además que te demandaré por seguirme, eso se llama acoso y es penalizado.

-Ya veremos quien te escucha.-Completó él con una sonrisa mientras volvía a reclamar los labios de la joven con posesividad, solo ante la mención de que pudo haber alguien más perdió los estribos de manera irracional, eso no podía ser. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y Alice Geabich lo era desde hace mucho tiempo.

El beso fue algo brusco al principio, hasta que ella cediera a su contacto, en un segundo que ella cogió aire aprovechó para introducir su lengua en ella y de esa manera profundizar el beso y hacerlo más pasional y fogoso. Ella no había perdido aquel dulce sabor, seguía siendo igual de dulce y parecía que con el pasar de los años se volvía más y más dulce.

Cuando se separaron tardaron un poco en recuperar el aliento, ninguno de los dos recordaba haberse besado así desde… aquella noche que su pequeño fue concebido y de eso ya eran muchos años. Alice agachó la cabeza avergonzada al igual que él.

-Alice yo…-¿Qué podía decirle? No podía decir que lo sentía porque eso era lo último que pensaba pero…

Plass

Fue el sonido de una mano estrellándose contra una mejilla que poco a poco empezaba a enrojecer por el golpe. Cuando el moreno volteo a ver a la muchacha se encontró con aquellos castaños muy enojados, incluso pequeñas lágrimas de furia se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-No soy una prostituta ni tú mujer para que vengas y me beses cuando a ti te de la gana para luego largarte a revolcar con tu prometida.-Exclamó dolida.-No soy una cualquiera Shun Kasami.

-No, no lo eres.-Corroboró el moreno.-Pero estás muy equivocada en algo, fuiste mi mujer y estoy bastante convencido que eres la madre de mi hijo y eso te hace mía…

Una lucha entre miradas de colores semejantes se llevaba a cabo y ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a perderla. Pero por mucho que fuese el coraje ninguno podía ignorar aquella corriente eléctrica que les llegaba cuando estaban juntos.

Atracción, deseo y… algo más.

-Ya te lo dije él es mí…

-Lo sé es tú hijo.-Afirmó él.-Pero admite de una buena vez que también es mío.

Eso fue una suplica más que una orden y los ojos del moreno se suavizaron instantáneamente y ahora la veían suplicándole la verdad. Fueron minutos de silencio por parte de ambos hasta que el celular del joven sonó tan insistentemente que contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó calmado luego de ver de quien se trataba-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?-Preguntó alterado-¡¿Dónde estás?-Exigió saber.-Vamos enseguida.-Dijo tomando las manos de Alice entre las suyas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó la joven sorprendida.

-Shuo está en el hospital, debemos ir.-Habló él rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué le paso?-Preguntó Alice sorprendida y angustiada, por eso era su presentimiento.

-No lo sé.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero nos enteraremos luego.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Alice no cuestionó las decisiones del joven y lo siguió sin cuestionar.

-¡Alice!-Llamó Mira acercándose-¿Dónde vas? Te toca ahora.

-Shuo está en el hospital Mira.-Habló Alice desesperada.-Tengo que ir.

-Pero tu tesis…

-Es mí hijo, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por Ai.-Habló ella dirigiéndose al coche de Shun con destino al hospital.

Y ambos con el corazón en la mano…

Regresó a ver al moreno que conducía concentrado pero no por eso dejaba de lucir nervioso, el no saber que ocurría. Esa mirada en los ojos de Shun… ella sabía lo que pasaba…

Estaba preocupado…

* * *

-¿Qué tiene el niño doctor?-Preguntó una joven de cabellos azules desesperada al galeno que había atendido al niño de Alice.

-Al parecer es un virus.-Comentó el médico.-Que le afecto de manera inmediata debido a la baja de defensas que tiene el niño.

-Si, es que se estaba recuperando de una infección intestinal.-Habló la joven.

-Entonces lo recomendable es que aún permanezca en reposo, no que vaya por ahí jugando y sobre esforzándose.-Habló.-Se lo pueden llevar en una hora o si gusta ahora mismo ¿Ustedes son los padres?-Preguntó y ambos jóvenes se ruborizaron por la pregunta.

-No…-Contestó la joven abochornada.

-¡Runo!-Una desesperada voz femenina-¿Qué le ha pasado a Shuo?

-¡Dan! ¿Qué ocurrió?-Llegó Shun seguido de Alice.

-Por lo que veo ustedes son los padres.-Habló el médico.-Su hijo esta bien, lo que pasó fue que al parecer un virus ha atacado sus defensas bajas y el desvanecimiento es producto de la fiebre.-Explicó.-Pueden estar tranquilos estará bien luego de que despierte aunque si gustan ya pueden llevarlo a casa.

-¿Puedo verlo?-Preguntó Alice.

-Claro.-Habló el veterano.-Ambos si lo desean.-Explicó con una sonrisa mientras ambos se dirigían a pasar.-Se le parece mucho señor.

Nadie estaba de ánimos para refutar las palabras dichas por el médico y sin decir nada Alice y Shun desaparecieron de la vista de todos entrando a la habitación donde reposaba el niño dejando a Dan y a Runo solos.

-No pude cuidar bien de Shuo.-Murmuró la joven con la cabeza gacha.

-No digas eso, tú no sabías…

-¡Debí saberlo!-Habló ella enfadada consigo misma.-No debí tenerlo jugando hasta tan tarde y…-Lágrimas empezaron a caer de su níveo rostro, lágrimas que fueron secadas por el castaño antes de que tocaran el suelo.

-No es tú culpa.-Le dijo serio, como nunca lo había estado.-Así que deja de manchar tú bonito rostro con esas tristes lágrimas por favor.-Pidió con una dulce sonrisa que caló hasta lo más profundo del corazón de la joven haciéndole sentir entre muchas cosas…

Temor…

-¡Runo!-Keith la llamó y tras de él venían Mira con Ace y la pequeña Ai-¿Qué pasó con Shuo?-Preguntó preocupado.

La joven de mirada aqua se separó del castaño, avergonzada y dudosa por los sentimientos que su cercanía provocaron en ella. No dijo nada y simplemente se acercó donde sus amigos y les explicó lo que había pasado mientras el rubio colocaba su brazo protectoramente sobre sus hombros.

El castaño y el rubio compartieron una mirada nada agradable entre ellos. Para nadie pasó desapercibida la escena compartida por el castaño y la joven de cabellos azules. Pero tampoco para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos del joven rubio para con Runo. Ese par de miradas y ese ceño fruncido que ambos tenían lo dejaba todo claro…

Era una mirada de desafío…

* * *

El pequeño niño respiraba tranquilamente y dormía igual de tranquilo. Después de tremendo susto que hizo pasar a todos lo importante es que ahora estaba todo bien. Observó a Shun que estaba frente a ella hablando con el doctor tras la puerta al parecer pagando por los gastos de la clínica, luego hizo un par de llamadas para finalmente entrar a la habitación del niño.

-No te preocupes por los gastos.-Habló él cuando entró a la habitación.

-No debiste de…

-Además presentarás tu tesis en tres días.-Dijo mirándola fijamente, mirándolos a ambos de manera tierna y dulce. Una mirada que no veía en él desde hace muchos años.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó ella atónita, ya que daba por perdida su oportunidad.

-Un gracias estaría mejor.-Dijo sonriéndola.-No debes preocuparte por tonterías.-Completó sentándose en los pies de Shuo y acariciando los mismos. Le veía con mucha ternura, con mucho cariño. Como si supiera que es su hijo, estaba con ellos y no le molestaba en lo absoluto…

-Gracias.-Habló ella mirando cabizbaja a su hijo. Klaus tenía razón, Shun tenía el dinero suficiente para poder pagar la clínica más cara del pueblo y la influencia necesaria para que toda la asociación del consejo de su universidad volviera a reunirse para ver su tesis.

Definitivamente tenía el dinero y las influencias para quitarle a Shuo y eso era algo que no iba a permitir por lo que…

-Alice, por favor.-Nunca le había rogado tanto a nadie por nada pero ahora que los ve a ella y al niño juntos. Los sintió suyos, quería pertenecer a esa estampa familiar, sentía que ese niño era su hijo-¿Es mi hijo?

-Si…-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada y no estaba dispuesta a perder a su pequeño.

Se casaría con Klaus Von Hertzen…

**¿Continuará…?

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció?, no se lo esperaban verdad. Tremenda confesión de Alice pero acaba de acepar que se casaría con Klaus. Y que cambio radical ha dado nuestro querido protagonista. Espero que esto les haga cambiar un poquito su opinión de él. Pobre Shun estaba por el suelo con sus acciones pero a partir de ahora se reivindicará. Os lo aseguro!**

**Bueno a pesar de las cosas que pasen en la verdadera serie, de la cual ya no quiero ni hablar. Alice y las demás han sido puestas de lado y eso apesta pero al menos existe el fandom donde las parejas pueden ser felices, aunque sea un poco.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman un momento de su tiempo y leen este intento de historia, mucho más a todos aquellos que se toman un minuto de su tiempo y me dejan un RR. Sin vosotros estoy segura que la historia hubiera quedado en tres capítulos y de ahí no hubiera pasado, estoy segura.**

**Gracias a:**

**Reyzic; maritessa perez cortes;** **alicelove; Mavi-neko; cerezo-negro;** **carmenxu13; love-sasusaku4ever; wolf-fer; DomiiCalifornia; andytaotakuanime;** **black rose; Uzumaki zoe;** **sharlotte sobiruos;** **ShunxAlice; Aleca-Kasumi; Azula Uchiha; arisu-bakugan; Storm; ghogan123(x2); ****C.N. B. WWE Fan Loca****; alicelove;** **Selene; Katherine17**

**En serio muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero no tardar con el siguiente capítulo miren que con este no tarde tantos meses en actualizar, pero eso depende de vosotros y los RR que se tomen la molestia de dejarme.**

**¡Dejen RR!**

**Empieza la cuenta regresiva, a cuatro capítulos de terminar el fic! Se cuidan.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	7. No existe el mejor día

**¡Hola! Sé que dirán que no tengo vergüenza por venir y actualizar luego de tanto tiempo pero solo puedo decir. ¡LO SIENTO! En vano está decirles una fecha aproximada para actualizar ya que siempre por A o B motivos nunca puedo actualizar. Es más tenía planeado decirles que tal vez no demore mucho puesto que ya tenía una importante conversación del próximo capítulo escrita pero ahora resulta que no se puede abrir el dichoso archivo. Aún no me recupero por el impacto U.U puesto que me había encantado como me quedó la escena para ahora perderla… fue fuerte. Sin embargo si puedo recuperarlo (Cosa que veo muy difícil sin embargo lo intentaré) **

**Bueno, como adelanto este capítulo es muy suave y feliz… pero recuerden que la calma siempre precede la tormenta y en el próximo capítulo que es el penúltimo se sabrá todo y…**

**Mejor no los dejo con ansias y los dejo esperando que alguien todavía quiera leer este fic y si lo leen, por favor dejen RR para motivar a la autora.**

**No olviden los RR!**

**No os molesto más y disfruten de la lectura.**

**

* * *

Capítulo VII: No existe el mejor día…**

Ya lo sabía, o bueno, lo suponía, lo sentía.

Que ese niño era su hijo, su sangre.

-Gracias.-Susurró Alice con el niño en brazos mientras se bajaba del coche.

-Espera.-Shun se apresuró en bajar y les abrió la puerta, también estiró los brazos para tomar al niño.-Vives en un octavo, no podrás cargarlo tú sola.

-Ya lo he hecho antes.-Dijo un poco ofendida, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. El moreno la vio y no pudo evitar reír un poquito, ella seguía frunciendo el ceño y ruborizándose cuando rabiaba.

-Simplemente no quiero que te esfuerces más, debes estar cansada.-Dijo entrando al edificio y dirigiéndose al ascensor-¿No vienes?-Preguntó viéndola con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Que yo sepa no te he invitado a pasar.-Dijo avergonzada, sorprendida y molesta por su fresca actitud.

-Y que yo sepa este no es tú edificio, estoy en el lobby y es de uso público.-Atacó el moreno.

-De los inquilinos.-Contraatacó Alice.

-A lo mejor yo también soy uno.-Dijo mostrándole una llave similar a la suya, solo que en mejores condiciones.

-Mientes.-Dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y el marcaba el botón que decía PH.

-¿Segura?-Dijo complacido por sorprenderla al demostrarle que no estaba mintiendo y lo terminó de aseverar cuando abrió la puerta del Pent-house con su llave.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Hace como treinta minutos mandé a Daniel a por la llave.-Dijo con tranquilidad, como quien había mandado a por la compra de la semana.

-¿Por qué?

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó el moreno.-Quiero estar más cerca de mi familia.-Se adentró al departamento.-Pasa, sería de mal ver si es que yo entró a tú departamento, al menos con una vecindad tan cotilla.

-Entonces, como ya demostraste tú punto ahora dame a mí hijo y volveré a mi piso.

-Nuestro hijo, querida.-Le corrigió.-Y si te traje aquí no fue para seducirte o algo parecido, te traje para hablar más a gustos.

-No tenemos…

-Si que lo tenemos y la razón de nuestra conversación está durmiendo en mis brazos en este momento.-Le dijo molesto porque aún se niegue a hablar con él.

Alice aceptó y entró al departamento. Muy bien amoblado, sin lugar a dudas alguien con un gusto exquisito se había esmerado decorándolo. Y a su vez había invertido mucho dinero entre la compra del inmueble y la amoblada del mismo.

Otra muestra de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser Shun Kasami.

-Ponte cómoda.-Invitó mientras iba a acostar al niño en su cama para volver a platicar con su madre, besó su frente con ternura y le dejó ahí. Regresó a los pocos segundos-¿Brandy?

-¿Después aseveras que tus intenciones son sanas?-Preguntó sagaz la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Simplemente sé que tuviste un día difícil y el alcohol siempre ayuda, además si mal no recuerdo no hizo falta que te emborrachara para que fueras mía la primera vez, ni para que correspondieras a mis besos ahora último y…

-¡Basta!-Exclamó ella notablemente avergonzada-¿Querías hablar conmigo verdad? Habla.

-Por esa manera de alterarte que has adquirido en mis años de ausencia fue precisamente por la que no quise que habláramos en la clínica.-Ya no eres la tranquila y sumisa Alice que recuerdo.

-La gente cambia.-Dijo con sagacidad.-La vida le hace cambiar a una, más que todo cuando se encapricha en su contra. Los sumisos y tranquilos son fácilmente aplastados.

-Ya no eres la misma que conocí.-Le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Acaso esperabas que lo fuera?-Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.-Esperabas que luego de que me abandonaste sin siquiera decir adiós y me dejaste como una cualquiera con la que te revuelcas una noche yo siguiera siendo la misma tonta e ingenua y esperara tú regreso con los brazos abiertos, ¿verdad?

-Yo no quise abandonarte.-Le dijo sorprendido por las mentiras que estaba lanzando en su contra.-Yo mandé a por ti, me fui con la única condición de que tú me alcanzaras a la mañana siguiente.

-Que conmovedor.-Fingió enternecerse.

-¡Es la verdad!-Estaba molesto, ¿De dónde había sacado semejantes mentiras?-Fuiste tú la que no tardó en estar bien acompañada por tú querido jefe.-Le espetó molesto.

-Sínico mentiroso.-Le dijo y de repente se vio encerrada entre la pared y Shun mientras este último la encarcelaba entre sus brazos y volvía a sentirse una muñeca vulnerable.

-Nunca miento.-Le dijo cerca de ella, muy cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

-Si de esto querías hablar pierdes tú tiempo.-Dijo soltándose rápidamente.-Te agradezco la ayuda de hoy pero con tú permiso tomaré a mi hijo y me iré de aquí.-Dijo dirigiéndose a por su pequeño.

-De él precisamente tenemos que hablar.-Dijo atajándola luego de recuperarse de la impresión que le causó presenciar el cambio tan drástico que dio su dulce y tierna Alice.-Y te agradecería que te refirieras al niño como nuestro hijo.

-Shuo es mío, he sido yo la que he dado la cara por él.-Le recordó Alice.

-Porque yo me acabo de enterar que soy padre.-Le espetó.

-Y si lo hubieras sabido antes ¿Qué hubiera cambiado?-Preguntó fiera.-Si para ti lo que hubo entre nosotros fue un polvo de una noche.

-¡Basta!-Le dijo.-Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, no he dicho nada de lo que me acusas.

-No, tú no tuviste ni siquiera la hombría suficiente para venir a decírmelo.-Le restregó en su cara.-Sino que enviaste a tú abuelo con el recado.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó confundido.

-¿Mami?-Un pequeño niño medio adormilado y con los ojitos aún cerrados se acercó a donde la pareja mantenía su "conversación"

-¡Cielo!-Y fue como si la máscara de frialdad que tenía se disolviera instantáneamente, convirtiéndose en una cálida y dulce madre que fue a cargar a su pequeño-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó un poco asustada-¿Te duele algo?-Le tomó la temperatura pero parecía estable.

Se olvidó de todo y se concentró en la estampa, sintiendo un repentino calor en su pecho al verla actuar de esa manera, el imaginarla así todos los días. Al igual que la tristeza le embargó al imaginarse los últimos cinco años que se perdió a su lado.

-No.-Su infantil vocecita hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco-¿Dónde estamos mami?-Preguntó conforme abría los ojos.

-Ya nos vamos Shuo.-Dijo Alice tranquilamente cargando a su hijo.

-Usted...-Dijo el niño viendo al hombre delante de su madre-¿Quién es?-Su pequeño ceño se frunció de manera que Shun pudo verse a si mismo en él, hace muchos años ya.

-Me llamo Shun Kasami.-Dijo conteniendo sus ganas de acercarse más al niño conociendo su posición.

-Shuo Geabich.-Contestó el niño respetuosamente para luego dirigir su vista a su madre-¿Qué me pasó?, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Te lo contaré todo luego bebé.-Dijo Alice.-Ahora vuelve a dormir por favor, aún no te has repuesto del todo.

-Pero yo quiero ir a la escuela, el festival es en tres días.-Dijo el niño aún somnoliento.

-Vale, si te mejoras.-Dijo acurrucando al niño en sus brazos.-Adiós, señor Kasami.

-Los acompañaré a su piso.-Se ofreció así como a tomar al niño pero fue rechazado por la joven.

-No se preocupe, no es necesario.-Dijo queriendo huir rápidamente del lugar.

-Entonces, hasta otro día señorita Geabich.-Se despidió acercándose a Alice.-Aún no terminamos de hablar.-Sintió como se tensaba pero no supo decir si fue por lo que le dijo o por su cercanía, se dará el gusto de pensar que fue lo segundo.

La joven ni siquiera le dignó la mirada, menos la respuesta y salió apremiante del departamento del niño, tan apresurada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho caer.

El moreno no pudo hacer más que verla irse y luego de percatarse que algo se había caído se agachó a recogerlo, iba a llamarla, pero la curiosidad pudo más y decidió hacerlo luego de verlo primero.

Una media sonrisa se plantó de lleno en su perfecto rostro y decidió que lo mejor sería guardarse el papel para devolverlo luego. Sacó su móvil y buscó el número de la persona requerida y lo marcó sin dudar.

-Daniel.-Esperó que el castaño le contestara pues parecía que apenas se despertaba.

-¿Mami?-Contestó el castaño del otro lado de la línea.-No quiero ir a la escuela.

-Pues me da pena saber que tú mamá te llamaba al celular para despertarte y que vayas a la escuela.-Se burló el moreno de su amigo.

-Mierda Kasami más vale que te estés muriendo para que me llames a esta hora.-Se quejó el castaño.

-No, te llamo para pedirte que adelantes todos mis trabajos para dentro de tres días.-Ordenó mientras él mismo revisaba sus pendientes.

-Espera hasta mañana y se lo pides a Fabia.-Dijo cansado.-No voy a ponerme a trabajar ahora.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema Kuso.-Trató de sonar conciliador.-Pero si queda algún pendiente para dentro de tres días te encargas de él tú solo en vez de descansar.

-¿He dicho que te odio?-Preguntó resignado a trabajar toda la noche.

-En múltiples ocasiones.-Le confirmó el propio Shun.

-Y por lo menos me dirás ¿Por qué motivo perderé mi sueño de belleza hoy?

-Tengo planes para el viernes.-Le confió.

-¿Quién es la desdichada?

-Alice y mi hijo.

-¿Aceptó que salieras con ellos?

-No, pero cuando esté ahí no podrá echarme.-Confirmó con una sonrisa.

-Suerte entonces hermano.-Deseó de todo corazón.-Disfruta tú día en familia.

Sin saber porque luego de las últimas palabras de su amigo tonta sonrisa se quedó en su rostro. De seguro se veía estúpido y hasta asustaba pero no podía evitarlo. Nunca había deseado sonreír tanto como esa vez.

Después de todo y de alguna manera podría decir que tiene algo que no ha tenido en mucho tiempo.

Una familia.

* * *

Ya eran dos noches seguidas en las que Shun no se aparecía por su casa y eso solo lograba irritarla por mucho que se propusiera lo contrario para no dañar su cutis con innecesarias arrugas.

Ni una llamada o siquiera un texto.

-¿Con quién te estarás revolcando ahora Kasami?-Desde que regresaron a Japón siente la indiferencia del moreno. Alguien lo estaba entreteniendo y llevándoselo de su lado.-Pero no importa.-Una macabra sonrisa apareció en su perfecto rostro.-Ya eres mío.-Dijo acariciándose el abdomen.

Su madre le había dicho que hiciera hasta lo imposible por ganarse su lugar en la vida y ella había seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra y eso incluía cualquier método.

No había vuelta atrás…

* * *

Observaba a su hijo corriendo de un lado hacía el otro con sus amiguitos. Suspiró pesadamente, no entendía porque Shuo había insistido en venir hoy, bien podría haberse escusado por la reciente enfermedad de su hijo de la cual gracias a Dios ya estaba repuesto.

-¡Mami!-Se escuchó el grito alegre del niño al divisar a su madre a lo lejos, Alice contestó con una sonrisa y alzando la mano.

No pudo evitar sentir las miradas de todos sobre ella, no precisamente por ser la primera vez que iba a la escuela del niño, sino que era la primera vez que asistía en presencia de todos los padres de familia de la institución. Antes solo había sido un programa interno entre las madres de su salón, de las cuales no divisaba a ninguna. Ahora eran también los padres y demás invitados.

-Hola mi cielo.-Saludó al niño que se acercaba con dos de sus amigos escoltándolo.

-Que linda es tú mamá Shuo.-Dijo asombrado uno de los niños, si mal no recuerda es un amiguito de su hijo llamado Takuto Usui, un niño de cabellos negros e impactantes ojos verdes.

-Y muy joven.-Completó el otro, ese niño era Ichiru Kiryuu.

-Hola niños.-Saludó con una sonrisa-¿Te sientes bien mi amor?-Preguntó a su niño el cual asintió enérgicamente.

-Me alegra que hayas venido.-Le dijo Shuo con una infantil sonrisa.-Vamos a…

-Lo sabía Shuo, eres un mentiroso.-Un niño estaba tras su hijo y sintió como Shuo se tensó al escuchar esa voz.

-Vámonos mami.-Dijo Shuo rápidamente, cambiando de opinión de repente.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Alice.

-Shuo mentiroso.-Ahora lo dijo con aire burlesco.

-¡Cállate Ryo!-Le dijo molesto Shuo.

-No tienes papá Shuo, por eso no vino.-Se burló nuevamente.

-¡Papá no vino porque no podía, es un importante hombre de negocios!-Dijo el niño ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Lágrimas que le partieron el corazón a Alice, los niños eran crueles y le hacían daño a Shuo, burlándose de su condición de no conocer a su padre.

-No sigas mintiendo Shuo, tú no tienes papá.-Terminó con una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

-Hola.-Una voz masculina se hizo presente tras Alice provocando que los tres niños y ella voltearan a ver al desconocido.

O conocido.

-Shun…

-¡Papi!-Chilló emocionado el pequeño niño de cabellos negros y corrió a abrazarse del moreno dejando a ambos padres estupefactos por el acto.

No lo había pensado, simplemente fue un acto reflejo. Cuando observó al amigo de su madre y lo parecidos que eran entre los dos. No pudo evitar correr a sus brazos para al menos así escapar de las burlas de sus amigos. Ese señor se parecía mucho a él y con eso bastaba para engañarlos y él sentir lo que es tener un padre aunque sea por unas horas.

Solo esperaba que el señor no lo rechace.

-Hola campeón.-Luego de recuperarse del shock producido por escuchar a su hijo llamarlo papá. ¿Sabrá la verdad? Por el rostro de Alice era obvio que no. Había perdido el color de su rostro y sus labios se habían secado. Estaba igual o más sorprendida que él-¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando.-Contestó feliz secándose la lágrima que casi derramaba-¿Verdad que tú eres mi papá?-Preguntó rogándole que diga que si con la mirada.

-Si.-Contestó orgulloso-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos creían que no tenía.-Ahora le tocaba burlarse a él.

-Pero si es igualito a Shuo.-Contestó asombrado el amiguito de su hijo.

-Eres un tonto Ryo.-Se burló el otro.-Shuo si dijo que tenían un papá y que se llamaba Klaus.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Shun, escuchar que su hijito presentaba al otro como su padre. O mejor dicho lo decía, puesto que al parecer los niños nunca lo habían visto.

-Shuo.-Llamó al niño-¿Quieres ir a comprarte algo?-Preguntó el moreno.-Invita a tus amigos, incluso a ese.-Dijo señalando al niño que se burlaba cuando él llegó. Sacó un grupo de billetes y le dio uno que alcanzara lo suficiente para todos.

-Gracias papá.-Dijo feliz y se echó a correr con los niños.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó una voz femenina una vez que los niños estaban lo suficientemente lejos para escucharlos. Y observándolo altaneramente. Él iba al igual que ella con unos jeans y una camiseta verde deportiva haciéndolo lucir condenadamente sexi a la vista de cualquiera.

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó el moreno.-Vine a pasar el día en el festival escolar de mi hijo.-Contestó simplemente.-Y llegué en buen momento, mira que se estaban burlando de él por algo que tú causaste.

-No tienes ningún derecho de reprocharme, al contrario agradece que Shuo no sepa nada de ti.-Le dijo sagazmente.-O acaso preferirías que supiera que su padre nos abandonó luego de jugar conmigo.

-No sé porque dices eso.-Estaba molesto sin embargo no se exaltó simplemente se acercó a ella y la atrapó entre sus brazos.-Pero hoy no quiero discutir eso.-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó nerviosa.

-Nada más demostrándoles a todos esos esposos indecentes que te ven con deseo que tú eres la madre de mí hijo.-Le recalcó acercándose a su boca.-Eres mía.

-Eso no es…

Tomó posesión de sus labios, degustándose al hacerlo y tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearla. Ni siquiera la dejó terminar de hablar, simplemente atacó sobre ella como era de esperarse no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse en sus brazos y empezar a sentir como las piernas le fallaban por la forma en la que lo besaba. Era como si no importara nada más que ella en esos momentos, como si no le importara que alguien lo reconociera al ser una figura pública.

-¡Alice!-Se separó como si quemara del moreno cuando escuchó como la llamaban un par de madres, por fin rostros conocidos, Sakura Uchiha y Kotoko Irie madres de dos compañeritas de Shuo.

-Sakura, Kotoko.-Saludo amablemente-¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien.-Contestó la mujer de cabellos rosados, tres años mayor a ella y con unos impactantes ojos color jade.

-Creíamos que no vendrías.-Dijo Kotoko.-Kotomi me ha dicho que Shuo no ha estado asistiendo a la escuela.

-Se estaba reponiendo de un virus que se le pegó.-Tranquilizó a las mujeres.-Pero insistió en venir hoy.

-Ya veo.-Contestó la mujer observando al acompañante de su amiga.-Usted es el papá de Shuo verdad. Son idénticos.

-Shun Kasami.-Se presentó el mismo.

-Sakura Uchiha.

-Kotoko Irie.

-Será bueno para Mikoto que conozca a sus suegros.-Dijo complaciente Sakura.

-¡Un momento! Kotomi se casará con Shuo.-Peleó la castaña.

-¿Otra vez con eso?-Preguntó un hombre alto con semblante frío y cabello castaño, que llevaba a una niña parecida a él en sus brazos.-Deja a Kotomi tranquila con eso.

-Y a Mikoto también.-Otra fría voz se colocó a lado de las mujeres.-Es en serio Sakura.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan celoso con tú hija.-Le reprochó la mujer de cabellos rosados al hombre de cabellos negros que llevaba sobre su brazo a una niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.-Mi esposo, Sasuke Uchiha.-Presentó Sakura.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para Kotomi.-Se defendió Kotoko.-Mi esposo Naoki Irie.

-Mucho gusto.-Contestaron ambos al unísono.

-Alice, mamá de Shuo.-Se presentó la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-Shun, papá de Shuo.-Se presentó el moreno.

-Es todo un acontecimiento conocer al padre del niño.-Comentó Sakura.

-Ahora entiendo de donde el niño salió todo un rompe corazones.-Contestó la mujer de cabellos castaños.-Si Shuo y Kotomi…

-Nos vamos Kotoko.-Indicó su marido llevándosela del lugar, sino no pararía hasta casar a su hija de cuatro años.-Hasta luego.

-Nosotros también Sakura.-Indicó Sasuke.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada aún.-Reprochó ella.

-Ni quiero que lo hagas.-Contestó el moreno.-Un placer conocerlos.

Nuevamente dejaron a la pareja sola en una incomoda situación, esperando a que el niño regrese.

-¿Por qué Shuo me llamó papá?

-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó sarcástica.-Lógicamente para que dejen de molestarlo.

-¿Por qué dice que Klaus es su padre?

-Porque es lo más parecido a uno que ha tenido en su vida.

-Porque yo no sabía que existía.

-Y no debiste enterarte tampoco.-Dijo ella.

-Eso no…

-¡Mami!-El niño de ambos llegó donde estaban con lo que había comprado pero sin sus amigos.

-Shuo.-Le saludó con una sonrisa para luego cambiar a una mirada acusadora-¿Tienes algo que decirle al señor?

-Si.-Dijo levemente ruborizado por la vergüenza, parecido a su madre.-Lo lamento.-Dijo cambiando súbitamente su actitud y mirándolo fijamente. De repente pasó de ser un tímido niño a un firme hombrecito que reconocía sus errores.

Estaba muy orgulloso de ser su padre.

-¿Por qué la disculpa hombrecito?-Sintió la mirada de Alice fulminarlo lentamente.

-Por decir que usted era mi padre.-Contestó fijamente.-Se supone que mi tío Klaus vendría pero no pudo y bueno… yo…-Le daba vergüenza pero aún así tenía que decirlo.-Ya no quería que me molestaran por no tener papá.

Shun alzó la vista mirando a Alice acusatoriamente, culpándola con la mirada por el malestar y las molestias a las que su pequeño había sido sometido.

-¿Quieres tener un papá?

-No quiero uno, quiero a mí papá.-Contestó el niño molesto.-Mi mami siempre me dice que esta de viaje pero nunca vuelve, ni para Navidad o mi cumpleaños. No llama, solo escribe a veces.-Los ojitos se le llenaban de lágrimas conforme decía cada palabra.-Y ni siquiera firma.

-Shuo, no es necesario que le digas eso al señor.-Alice se puso a su altura y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Notoriamente sorprendida debido a que su hijo era muy arisco con extraños pero apenas conoció a Shun le dijo sobre su padre.-Vamos a por un helado ¿quieres?

-Bueno mami.-Dijo el niño.-Secándose las lágrimas.-Un gusto señor y disculpe la molestia.-Hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa y tomó la mano de su madre.

-Hasta luego señor.-Se despidió Alice.

Los veía marcharse, irse y él no quería. No había ido para eso.

-Eres un niño muy bien educado Shuo, tú mami te ha criado muy bien.-Elogió adelantándose para alcanzarlos.-Y muy inteligente.

-Soy el número uno de mi salón, luego está la molesta de Kotomi.-Murmuró con fastidio.

-¿Te cae mal?-Preguntó el moreno a su hijo.

-No pero… solo se la pasa persiguiéndome y diciéndome que me ama.-Hizo una mueca de disgusto que le pareció adorable.

-¿No te gustan las niñas?

-¡No!-Gritó escandalizado.-Solo mamá y tía Runo, también tía Julie cuando no se la pasa besándome y apretando mis mejillas. Pero mi favorita sigue siendo mamá y yo soy su hombrecito favorito ¿verdad mami?

-Por supuesto amor.-Contestó al niño.-Con una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio, habían llegado al final de la escuela.-Ahora si creo que es un adiós señor Kasami.

-Si no le molesta al niño me gustaría ser yo quien invitara esos helados.-Se ofreció galante-¿Qué dices Shuo?

-¡Si!-Gritó eufórico, demasiado para el gusto de Alice-¿Podemos mami?

-Claro amor.-No podía decirle que no cuando la veía con esa carita de súplica.

No sabía la magnitud de impactos que tendría esa salida, en todo el camino a una exclusiva heladería de la zona más adinerada de Tokio Shun y su hijo platicaron todo el camino. Pocas veces ella intervenía o se reía por alguna broma hecha por su hijo. Mientras comían el helado los veía reírse animadamente.

Eran demasiado parecidos entre ellos pero eso ella ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía era que tenían el mismo gusto por los helados e incluso tomaban la cuchara de la misma manera. Se concentró en Shuo primero y se quedó estupefacta de lo cómodo se sentía con Shun. Era como si le conociera de toda la vida y ella sabía que su hijo era muy arisco con los extraños aún más con los hombres que se le acercaban. Shun también mostraba una parte de él que apenas pudo conocer antes, reía y conversaba con el niño. Le prestaba atención y la importancia a sus temas de conversación y le hacía reír.

Shuo no había reído tanto en muchísimo tiempo.

Shun y Shuo, Shuo y Shun. A pesar de ser la primera vez que interactúan entre ellos había surgido una afinidad inmediata entre ellos. No cabía duda que eran padre e hijo. Con Klaus Shuo era espontaneo y alegre pero no reía así o se conversaba de esa manera. Siempre había existido la barrera de respeto por el hecho que lo creía su tío. A todos los chicos que se le acercaban los corría sin consideración alguna sin embargo a Shun… era como si la sangre los llamara y los uniera.

Y la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

-¿Verdad mami?-Preguntó el niño sacándola de su estado de ensoñación.

-¿Ah? Perdóname cielo estaba pensando.-Se disculpó al darse cuenta que era observada por el par de hombres-¿Qué decías?

-Que tío Klaus también tiene una empresa grandísima y muy importante en Moscú y que nos llevará en verano.

-Así es.-Dijo evitando ver la mirada de acusación del moreno.-Shuo, tenemos que irnos.

-Pero mamá el señor Kasami…

-Shun.-Interrumpió el joven.-Te he dicho que me llames Shun.

-Disculpe, Shun dijo que me llevaría a los juegos del carnaval.-Le reprochó el menor a su madre.

-Pero Shuo sabes que no puedes ir solo y…-Menos con él.

-Si es un problema, por mi lado no hay inconveniente en que mami también vaya.-Se lo hizo saber con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

Ahí estaba ella, entre los ojitos aguados de su pequeño y la burlesca mirada y sonrisa de Shun.

-Vale.-Suspiró resignada.-Pero no hasta muy tarde.

-¡Hurra!-Chillaron Shuo y Shun a la vez mientras chocaban las palmas en señal de victoria.

-Entonces vámonos.-Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando un billete que cubría sus gastos y demás en la mesa.

Se fueron a pié ya que el parque estaba cerca, iban caminando Shun a la izquierda y Shuo tomando la mano de su madre a la derecha. De repente el niño tomó la mano de Shun uniendo de esa manera a los dos adultos que estaban separados solamente por él. Shun sorprendido por el gesto al igual que Alice voltearon a ver al menos que simplemente caminaba animadamente y sonreía mirando al frente.

Shun se sintió feliz, muy feliz al ver y escuchar los elogios del la gente al verlos pasar. Los hombres lo elogiaban refiriéndose de lo bella que era Alice y las mujeres hacían lo propio refiriéndose a él. Sin faltar los elogios para el bello hijo de ambos, es que recién en ese momento cayeron en cuenta de lo que debía proyectar esa imagen. Una joven pareja de esposos con su pequeño hijo caminando hacía el carnaval.

-¡Por fin!-Dijo el niño soltándose de manos y corriendo hacía un juego.

-Shuo no corras.-Reprendió Alice.

-Apúrate mamá.-Dijo el niño mientras corría.

-Si, apúrate mamá.-Dijo Shun sonriendo pícaramente mientras tomaba la mano de Alice y la llevaba corriendo a alcanzar al niño.

-¡Shun!-Exclamó avergonzada y nerviosa por la cercanía del moreno.

El juego mencionado era los carros chocones, pronto Shun fue a por los boletos mientras ellos hacían la respectiva fila. Una vez que llegaron al final Shuo salió corriendo a uno seguido por Shun.

-¿Tú no vienes?-Preguntó Kasami.

-Yo los veo.-Dijo ella tranquilamente.

-Que aburrida eres mamá.-Se quejó Shuo.

-Si mamá.-Dijo deteniéndose rápidamente y cambiando de dirección, yendo a por ella.

-No te atrevas Kasami.-Amenazó al moreno. Pero fue en vano puesto que cuando se dio cuenta Shun la llevaba a peso y la sentaba en un carro abrochando rápidamente el cinturón sin importarle sus súplicas o la mirada de las personas.

-Diviértete mamá.-Le dijo cerca de su oído una vez que la aseguró y fue rápidamente donde compartían el coche con el niño.

Todo previo a que el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del juego sonara.

-¡Dejen de reírse!-Pidió a los dos hombres que aún no paraban de burlarse por el ridículo en los carros.

-Mamá eres muy mala conduciendo.-Se burló el niño.

-Tal vez yo debería darle unas clases.-Acotó Kasami.

-Si mami, deberías dejar que te enseñara pap…-Rápidamente dejó la frase inconclusa luego de darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué dijiste Shuo?-Preguntó Shun sorprendido.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el niño.-De verdad lo siento.

-No, tranquilo.-Dijo Shun poniéndose a su altura y acariciando sus cabellos.-No me molesta que me digas así.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó el niño.

-Si.-Le aseguró.-Me caes muy bien pequeño amiguito, si tuviera un hijo me encantaría que fueses tú.

-Y si yo no tuviera un papá, me gustaría que fueses tú también.-Dijo rápidamente el niño.-Además así ya no me molestarían en la escuela.

-Así es, además somos muy parecidos.

-Entonces, ¿está bien que le diga papá?-Preguntó el niño.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.-Dijo regresando a ver a Alice.

-¿Mami?

Y de nuevo la metían en un dilema, ella había decidido casarse con Klaus y ahora esta posible afinidad entre Shun y Shuo podría resultarle perjudicial. Sin embargo no podía dejar de enternecerse al ver a ese par juntos y lo bien que se complementaban.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-Supongo que si el señor Kasami no tiene inconvenientes yo no debería tenerlos.

-¡Bien papá!-Dijo viendo a Kasami, Shun sintió florecer su corazón. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así porque quería él y no por ningún factor externo.-Vamos, que quiero ir a la rueda.

-Vamos.-Dijo dejándose tomar la mano por el niño-¿Vienes mamá?-Preguntó a Alice mientras le extendía la mano.

La miraba como antes, con ese brillo y esa ternura. Logrando el mismo efecto también, hacerle olvidar de todo y de todos. Por inercia estiró la mano y él la tomó.

Y en ese momento dejó de existir Klaus, de la prometida de Shun, de las palabras de Runo, de todo. En ese momento solo existían Shuo, ella y Shun…

En el camino, al mencionado juego se encontraban con juegos de tiro o puntería, también de fuerza en los cuales Shuo no dejaba de insistir a su recientemente adquirido padre que participe y este no perdió la oportunidad de lucirse frente al menor. Siendo el punto de vista de la mayoría de las féminas que suspiraban al verlo demostrando sus habilidades.

Aunque él solamente regresaba a ver a una, a la madre de su hijo, a Alice.

-¡Que bonita vista!-Decía maravillado el menor observando desde la caseta de la rueda.-Puedo ver nuestra casa desde aquí, mira mamá.-Dijo señalando.

-Si.-Dijo tratando de ignorar la mirada que recaía sobre ella con insistencia.

Shun no perdía detalles de la escena, el niño reposaba sobre las piernas de su madre mientras ella lo calentaba con su cuerpo brindándole calor, acariciando sus cabellos, arrullándolo. También pudo observar al niño adormilarse entre los brazos de su madre hasta finalmente cerrar sus ojitos y acompasar su respiración.

Alice seguía viendo maravillada las hermosas luces que engalanaban la ciudad y finos copos de nieve caían sin piedad del cielo. Se veía hermosa, más de lo que ya era. El verla así le hacía querer olvidar todo el pasado y empezar de nuevo. Ya que desde ese punto de vista Alice volvía a verse como la dulce e ingenua Alice que él conoció hace ya cinco años y de la que se enamoró perdidamente, con la que comparten un hijo. La joven madre se regresó a verlo, al parecer por el hecho de que le tenía clavada la mirada pero lejos de incomodarse hizo algo que él no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Una de las cosas que más extrañaba de ella y que hizo que su rostro se tornara carmesí y su corazón se acelerara como si fuera un colegial con las hormonas alborotadas.

Le sonrió y con esa sonrisa pudo darse cuenta de algo lo cual a pesar de suponerlo se negaba a aceptarlo.

Que muy a su pesar, sigue amando a esa mujer como la primera vez.

El encantó se terminó cuando la guía tuvo que recordarles que el paseo había concluido, Alice se bajó con facilidad puesto que era Shun el que cargaba al niño para mayor comodidad de ambos, Alice se había quitado su abrigo para cubrir al niño dejando al descubierto sus finos hombros y espalda descubierta llamando la atención de más de un hombre. Shun ante eso con dificultad se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias.-Dijo Alice una vez en la puerta de su departamento ya con su niño en brazos.

-Soy yo quien debo agradecerte.-Soltó él de repente sorprendiéndola.-No me mires así no he dicho ningún sacrilegio.

-No me esperaba eso.-Confesó ella con sinceridad.

-Me permitiste pasar un día con mi hijo.-Dijo viéndola de manera tierna.-Es por mucho el mejor día que he tenido en mucho tiempo, hacía ya muchísimos años que no pasaba un día en familia.

La joven se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, había mencionado al niño. Lo más probable ahora era que siguiera la conversación hasta el final y hablara sobre querer estar con él y…

-Muchas gracias.-Prefirió adelantarse Shun al ver el rubor y la indecisión marcada en las expresiones de la castaña y se inclinó a besar su cabeza tiernamente.

Sabía que no podría conseguir más que eso ese día y lo había pasado tan bien que no quería amargarse pensando en el pasado, eso lo dejará para mañana. Por el momento se irá tranquilo con el recuerdo de esa mágica velada.

-Yo también.-Susurró Alice viéndolo a los ojos y forzándose a sonreír pese a su rubor y vergüenza.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no la pasaba tan bien ni que veía a Shuo tan feliz y a gusto con una persona.

-Ese niño es mi hijo, no me cabe la menor duda.-Observó como inflaba sus pálidos mofletes.-No malentiendas, es solo que no sé cómo no pude deducirlo antes.

-Debe ser que tenías en mente otras cosas.-Recordó Alice, como aquel día fue a insultarla.

-Si.-Dijo Shun sinceramente.-Estaba muy ocupado admirando lo bella que se ha puesto la madre con el pasar de los años, además que tu recuerdo me ha estado atormentando por las noches.-Dijo mientras se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente hacía ella.-Con mayor frecuencia e intensidad que en los últimos cinco años.

-Por favor…-Quería que se alejara pero no podía, las palabras no le salían y eso era porque una parte de ella no quería que se fuera.

-Recordando.-Tomó su mejilla delicadamente mientras guiaba sus labios a su boca.-Que eres mi mujer.

Terminó de decirlo previo a besar sus labios con posesión y ternura, ya la había besado antes nuevamente pero nunca ella le había permitido hacerlo y muchos menos le había correspondido como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Dándose el gusto de ahora si recorrer la cavidad de la chica y deleitarse en el camino. Esos besos, ahora lo recuerda con más claridad, el como con un simple beso podría llevarlo a la locura. A la cual sin duda recaería de no ser porque ella aún lleva en sus brazos al hijo de ambos.

Y como si la magia se acabara, Alice recobró a la cordura y sin decir palabra se metió en su departamento. Ella se había prometido no volver a ceder sin embargo, lo hizo. Cayó nuevamente bajo los efectos de los expertos labios de Shun y lo peor es que le correspondió con la misma ansia y deseo. A pesar de que ella había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Klaus.

Y de eso no había marcha atrás.

Aunque haya pasado el mejor día de su vida junto al hombre que muy a su pesar ama. Por eso decían que no existía el mejor día, siempre tenía que haber algo que lo modificara.

* * *

No puede evitar que la sonrisa aún continúe en sus labios conforme llegaba a su departamento. La había besado y ella le había correspondido, tal vez ella también sintiera aún algo por él.

Podrían olvidar el pasado e intentarlo por su hijo.

Sería borrón y cuenta nueva, para él no sería ningún sacrificio siempre y cuando el tal Klaus no esté cerca de su familia.

Su familia… que bonito se escuchaba eso.

-Por fin llegas.-Una voz femenina que esperaba frente a su puerta lo hizo salir de su mundo de ensueño.-Creí que no llegarías y que te quedarías en el departamento de la tipita esa.

-Sirena vete.-Era increíble la capacidad que tenía esa mujer para irritarlo.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-Hablamos mañana, hoy tuve un muy buen día como para dañarlo con tus escenas.-Fue igual de sincero e indolente con ella como siempre lo había sido.

-Claro, un muy buen día acompañado de una esquinera de…

Se regresó y sin pensarlo siquiera la abofeteó, odiaba el maltrato a las mujeres sobre todo luego de lo que ocurrió con su madre pero no le toleraría a nadie menos a ella no tenía derecho de insultar a Alice. Era la menos indicada.

-Ya te dije que te vayas Sirena.-Dijo sin siquiera regresar a verla.-Y nunca, jamás vuelvas a insultar a la madre de mi hijo. Porque ese niño que Alice llevaba en sus brazos es mío, un Kasami.

La rubia se petrificó al escuchar la declaración del moreno, esa mosquita muerta era la madre de un hijo de Shun. ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? Y ¿Cuándo? Ocurrió aquello.

-La madre de tú hijo soy yo.-Dijo sin pensarlo, simplemente actuando por reflejo, el plan inicial era seducirlo para quedar efectivamente embarazada ese día y no lanzar la mentira sin asegurarse pero la rabia y los celos actuaron primero que ella.

Sonrió complacida al ver como el color se perdía del rostro de Shun.

-Así es, estoy embarazada Shun.-Era la mentira perfecta.

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya están advertidos, en dos capítulos más se acaba la incesante agonía de esperar cada nosecuantos meses una actualización de mi parte lamento eso y agradezco su paciencia, espero de corazón no tardar mucho con la `próxima actualización, aunque si recupero el documento que mencioné arriba no creo tardar mucho. **

**Igual aprovecho para desearles la mejor de las suertes este año 2011 y gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia a todos los que leen y de manera especial a los que dejan sus RR. **

**Gracias a:**

**Amiga314; Sakari1495; Sakura; Mavi-neko; arisu-bakugan; Carmenxu13; wolf-fer; love-sasusaku4ever; sara-sakaii; AliceKazamii; Mira; ghogan123 (x3); SHERYLNOME; GhostSaint (x2); Aleca-Kasumi; ShunxAlice; Demetria; Black Rose; **

**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado y que me dejen mucho RR diciéndome que les pareció.**

**Se despide con un beso…**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	8. Verdades al Descubierto

**¡Hola!, ¿hay alguien ahí? Espero que si, que aún haya alguien interesado/a en leer este intento de historia. Que bestia, casi nueve meses sin actualizar, que vergüenza.**

**Me disculpo de todo corazón con ustedes lectores, pero recuerden que prometí que esta historia tendría final y así será. De hecho este es el penúltimo o antepenúltimo capítulo del fic. Serán entre dos a tres capítulos más incluido el epílogo.**

**Espero no les moleste porque creo que les dije que el fic solo tendría dos capi más pero no sé, creo que podría estar saliendo uno extra por ahí.**

**Dedico este capítulo a Black Rose (o Roxa-XIII) y a alicexxshun ya que ella siempre me han apoyado en mis otros proyectos. Por cierto Rose Linda! Actualicé X+Y, espero que te guste!**

**IMPORTANTE LEER: **

**Ahora, algo que quiero informar y que es un factor muy importante para mí. Esta historia ha sido plagiada, sí plagiada, no adaptada. NADIE me ha pedido permiso para adaptarla a ningún otro fandom y por consecuente es un PLAGIO. La plagiadora se hace llamar "Almed" búsquenla y verán que su fic "Un recuerdo Inesperado" adaptado para Total Drama Series es un vil COPY/PASTE de mi historia. No conforme con esto la autora en los RR me acusa a MI de plagiarle su historia, ¿Pueden creerlo? Llevo con Su Recuerdo dos años y ella dice que yo le copie, que ella me los pasó por Hotmail, ¡por favor! Me dio tanto coraje que pensé en dejar la historia.**

**Pero no creo que merezca la pena o no sé aún me da rabia recordarlo. **

**No conforme con ROBARME la historia, PLAGIÓ mi perfil Y COPIO Y PEGÓ SUS Reviews, sí, así como lo leen. Aquellos que me han seguido desde el capítulo 1 pueden ir a su página y constatar que SUS reviews fueron copiados y pegados y puestos como anónimos. Todo con el afán de incrementar sus Reviews.**

**NADA de lo que he dicho es mentira, pueden constatarlo buscando en google, "Almed Fanfiction . net" y lo verán con sus propios ojos.**

**Además de esto como cereza para pastel, la muchacha se inventa cuentas anónimas alegando que mis otras historias también son plagios. ¡El colmo de la osadía!**

**Pido por favor queridas/os lectores/as visiten esta cuenta, si quieren comentar háganlo, si se sienten ofendidos porque plagió SUS RR expresen su descontento. Muchos de ustedes también son escritores, pónganse en mi lugar y díganme como se sentirían. Pero principalmente DENÚNCIENLA A FF para que eliminen su cuenta!**

**Cuento con ustedes, si no saben como denunciar, en las Notas de Autoras de abajo explicaré como hacerlo.**

**De antemano agradezco su apoyo y consideración.**

**A Majo, no sé si leas esto cariño, me encantaría hablar contigo, claro =D pero contáctame tú, a través de mi correo, está en mi perfil. Lo que pasa es que los correos electrónicos no salen en los RR XD!**

**No los molesto más y espero que les agrade el capítulo. Espero sus RR! **

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Verdades al Descubierto.**

Alice miraba a su hijo dormir a pierna suelta y con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. Se había divertido mucho aquel día. Reconoce que ya serían varios meses desde la última vez que pudieron darse un respiro de su agitada vida; con lo de su tesis a puertas y la reciente llegada de Shun. Su vida giró trescientos sesenta grados. Obligándola a mentir, esconder, evitar, huir.

Lo que se prometió nunca haría hace cinco años atrás lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Se juró que si es que algún día volvía a toparse con el desgraciado de Shun Kasami jamás agacharía la mirada ante él. Era el moreno el que le no debía tener el coraje de encararla.

Y resulta que no, que la mira, le reprocha su silencio e incluso ha osado besarla sin su consentimiento.

Lo que ella sabía era que él la abandonó y según él ella fue quien lo traicionó primero.

¿Acaso será verdad que su abuelo levantó falsos contra ella y por eso se crearon los malos entendidos? ¿Será acaso por culpa de ese mal hombre que su hijo fue privado de su padre desde que estuvo en su vientre?

La joven de cabellos naranjas acarició los rebeldes mechones negros de su vástago.

Asustaba ver lo bien que se acopló con Shun, con su padre. De por si era increíble su parecido pero su conexión, era otra cosa. Sobre todo porque Shun no escatimó momentos para estar cerca de ella y cortejarla y, a diferencia de otras ocasiones su celoso y posesivo hijo no parecía molesto, al contrario, hasta podría decirse que se alejaba adrede para dejarlos solos.

Sin mencionar que cuando le escuchó llamar a Shun "papá" poco le faltó para llorar. Ni siquiera Klaus que ha sido más padre que Kasami ha sido privilegiado con el hecho de que el niño lo llamara así.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabecita loca?

Susurró mientras seguía acariciando sus cabellos.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Si su hijo aceptaba a Shun nada más al conocerlo, será algún buen presagio. Será que debe olvidar e intentar retomar su vida con Shun en ella y ¿de esa manera darle a su hijo la familia que merecía?

Shun aún no le proponía nada al respecto, actuaba más como si quisiera acercarse a su hijo antes de ofrecerle cualquier cosa.

Pero la pregunta se la planteaba porque de llegar el momento qué le diría. ¿Quiere intentarlo con Shun?, no, más importante. ¿Siente aún algo por Shun Kasami?

¿Siente él algo por ella? O solamente quiere ver por el por venir de su hijo. Aunque para ver por el bien de Shuo no necesitaba besarla en repetidas ocasiones como lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?

¡Dios! Su vida era tan tranquila antes que él volviera. ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar?

Se giró a su lado de la cama y se quedó mirando el techo e instintivamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios.

Pero sobretodo, ¿Por qué lo debe seguir amando?

* * *

-Mientes.

No podía ser de otra forma, Sirena no podía estar embarazada y menos de él.

-No lo creo cariño.-Contestó la esbelta modelo con aires de superioridad.

-Es imposible.-Shun estaba furioso. Después de la noche mágica que tuvo Sirena tenía que aparecer a arruinarlo todo.-Siempre usé protección contigo.

-Nunca has escuchado que los condones previenen embarazos en un noventa y nueve porciento de los casos.-Explicó Sirena pagada de si mismo.-Al parecer el tuyo es pate del uno porciento con falla.

El moreno observó a su ex pareja con detenimiento. Su pose altiva y sonrisa de victoria. ¿Estará hablando en serio? Después de todo, Sirena sería capaz de lo que sea con tal de meterse en el bolsillo parte de su poder económico. Aunque eso significara perder su esbelto y bien trabajado cuerpo.

Pero no. No podía estar en lo cierto y se mantendría estoico en eso.

-Aunque fuera cierto.-El moreno trató de hablar un poco más tranquilo.-No podré estar totalmente seguro hasta que ese supuesto niño nazca y se le realice una prueba de ADN.

-¡Me ofendes Shun!-Gritó la joven molesta-¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de mi palabra luego de estar tantos años a tu lado?, he soportado todos tus desplantes y desprecios.

-¡Por gusto propio!-Interrumpió el heredero de mirar ambarino.-Nunca te pedí que te quedaras conmigo que yo recuerde.

-¡Pero te has acostado conmigo cuando se te ha pegado el antojo!-Se encargó de recordarle.-Estoy embarazada maldita sea.

-Y si de verdad, ese niño que afirmas crece en tu vientre es mío ten por seguro que no le faltará nada.

-Dudas de mí que he estado a tu lado todos estos años, pero a la golfa esa con la que pasaste el día le crees y no sólo eso, estas seguro de que ese bastardo sí es tu hijo.

En un momento, los finos labios de la estilizada modelo se vieron entre los gruesos dedos del joven de cabellos negros que la miraba iracundo.

-Nunca vuelvas a ofender a Alice o a mi hijo en lo que te queda de vida.-Amenazó en tono lúgubre.-Y más te vale irte haciendo a la idea de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Alice me perdone y la haré mi esposa.

-¡No puedes…!

-Sí que puedo y lo voy a hacer. Ahora por favor vete.-Dijo guiándola a la puerta y empujándola ligeramente hacía afuera.

Indignada la rubia modelo se giró hacía él diciendo:

-No sabes con quien te estás metiendo Shun Kasami.

Una vez solo, el joven se dejó caer contra la puerta.

Tenía que pensar con cabeza fría, no podía dejarse abatir tan fácilmente. Había logrado un notorio progreso con Alice y su hijo y no quería retroceder en ello. Por el bien de Sirena más le vale no abrir su boca.

La cabeza empezó a dolerle con fuerza. ¿Por qué le pasan esas cosas a él?

Es decir, admite que cometió muchos, no, muchísimos errores y ya los está pagando con creces.

La mujer que ama no lo perdona y se ha perdido cinco años de paternidad. Había perdido a su familia y con convivir con ellos un par de horas comprendió cuanto se había perdido y no quería seguir perdiendo.

Los amaba, a ambos y si Sirena llegaba a acudir a los medios todos se enteraría. Alice se enteraría y lo odiaría y alejaría de su hijo.

Siendo eso algo que no DEBE permitir.

No puede cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Esta vez hablaría directamente con Alice, aclararía las cosas, le diría que la ama y que no quiere alejarse de ellos nuevamente.

Le pediría otra oportunidad y sería sumamente persuasivo con ella. Luego cuando ella diga que sí le haría el amor como lleva soñando por cinco años.

Vivirían juntos, los tres como una familia.

La familia que siempre quiso y ahora que la tiene no la perdería por nada.

* * *

Los rayos del sol penetraron su ventana y la ayudaron a despertarse, rápidamente se incorporó de su cama y confirmó que era ya muy tarde. Faltaban diez minutos para el medio día, no sabía si debía preparar el desayuno o mejor directamente el almuerzo.

La respuesta llegó solita cuando a su lado su pequeño niño de cabellos negros se arropaba más cubriéndose de los molestos rayos del sol.

Shuo no se despertaría sino hasta dentro de una media hora más, luego de que no la sienta a su lado y no tenía corazón para despertarlo antes. La noche anterior el pobre sintió su cama hasta mucho después de bien entrada la madrugada.

Besó su cabecita y se puso su bata para dirigirse a la cocina. Era una suerte que ese sábado no trabajase y pudiera disfrutar todo el día con su pequeño diablillo.

La cocina era su oasis personal, en ella podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo y modestia aparte se le daba muy bien. Aunque cómo no lo haría si su querida tía le enseñó cuando estuvo embarazada. Su tía solía contarle que el amor entraba por el estómago y que así había conquistado a su tío.

Recuerda que solía imaginarse cocinando para Shuo y Shun… la típica estampa de la familia perfecta con la que toda mujer sueña a lo largo de su vida.

Y eso es algo que se cumple sólo en el uno por ciento de los casos, qué tonta fue de adolescente al creer eso y era aún más tonta por sentirse intimidada por la cercanía de Shun Kasami como la noche anterior.

Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios, se sentía una tonta por volver a sentirse así, por volver a dejarle hacer con ella lo que quisiese. Acaso pretendía dejarla embarazada de nuevo.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Y no sólo con ella, sino que todo. Según él, está molesto y ofendido con ella por algo referente al pasado. Porqué si ella es quien debería estar tan ofendida que no debería querer saber nada de él.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no tenía que estar pensando en eso. Ya no venía al caso. No merecía la pena. Shun había salido de su vida, de acuerdo, tenían un hijo. Un pequeño al cual debe ir pensando en cómo decirle que acerca de su padre. Al parecer entre Shuo y su padre había una misteriosa conexión que la ponía nerviosa y quizá hasta se alegre cuando sepa que Shun era su progenitor. Pero aún no sabía cómo respondería cuando su bebé le preguntara porqué Kasami nunca estuvo con ellos. Y eso era algo que aún no sabía cómo contestar.

Su computadora sonó, anunciándole que un correo nuevo había llegado. Miró gustosa como el desayuno/almuerzo que preparó estaba solo de servirse y con cautela se condujo a revisar su nuevo mensaje.

Prendió su laptop y revisó su correo. Era Klaus, preguntándole como estaba, contándole que él estaba muy bien. Que quiere regresar pronto, que los extraña, que los quiere y que esperaba de todo corazón que la respuesta a su propuesta sea satisfactoria.

Ese era otro problema: La propuesta de matrimonio de Klaus.

Él había hecho muchísimo por ellos, los amaba como nadie más y lo ha demostrado. Se lleva de las mil maravillas con Shuo y su pequeño se siente cómodo y seguro con él.

Sería el esposo y padre perfecto. Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba?, ¿Por qué no pudo decirle que sí cuando se dio cuenta que era lo mejor para ellos?

Será porque dentro de ella espera que Shun le proponga formar una familia juntos. ¿Lo aceptaría después de todo lo que pasó?

Si bien muchas cosas fueron malas también hubo buenos puntos: Su hijo, el mejor de todos ellos. En él encontró las fuerzas para salir adelante y desarrollarse como profesional, completar sus estudios y tener lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente.

¡Pero no! Eso no tenía nada que ver con el insulto, la humillación y las lágrimas que derramo durante nueve meses sola.

No puede pensar siquiera en que sería una buena idea aceptar a Kasami. ¡No! ¡Nunca!

Pero entonces, porque no le escribía a Klaus diciéndole que ya había decidido y que sí se casaría con él.

El timbre de su casa la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Quién podría ser, ella no esperaba a nadie particularmente.

-¿Si?

Efectivamente cuando abrió la puerta no encontró ningún rostro conocido, al contrario, delante suyo estaba una alta, estilizada y porque no decirlo hermosa mujer envuelta ropas que derrochaban su marca a la vista. ¿Quién era y qué hacía ahí, en su puerta?

-Me siento tan indignada.

Fue lo único que dijo la mujer luego de recorrerla de pies a cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado ante ello. ¿Qué se creía? Admitía que aún estaba en pijamas pero era sumamente grosero de parte de esa extraña mirarla con ese desdén.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó.-Disculpa, pero, ¿te conozco?

-La diferencia entre nosotras es obvia querida, porqué habrías de conocerme.-Farfulló irónica.-Tú no eres nadie comparada conmigo.

¡Suficiente! No sería insultada en su propia casa.

-Agradezco y concuerdo con usted al decir que no merecemos comparación yo también me sentiría ofendida si me llegaran a comparar con alguien tan irrespetuoso y maleducado.

-Mosca muerta tú…

-Ahora si me disculpa no tengo tiempo para perderlo en desconocidas que ni siquiera se presentan e insultan a las personas.-Dijo dignamente cerrando la puerta de su casa.

El portazo fue interrumpido por un fino zapato de tacón.

-Aún no te he dicho lo que he venido a decirte.

-En lo que a mi respecta no hay nada que hablar entre nosotras señorita…

-Sirena, Sirena Myers.-Se presentó la rubia altiva.-Y déjame decirte que sí hay un tema en común entre nosotras: Shun Kasami.

Tragó seco, Shun ¿Qué era ella de él? Y ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella?

-Entonces con mayor razón no hay nada que hablar entre nosotras.-Señaló Alice firme.

-¡Sí que lo hay!-Interrumpió Sirena.-Estoy embarazada, espero un hijo de Shun y por consecuente no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él.

Su corazón se detuvo, su garganta se secó. Si no hubiera estado sosteniendo la puerta seguro y hubiese caído por la fuerza de la gravedad. Esa mujer delante suyo, derrochaba elegancia y glamour acababa de decirle que esperaba un hijo de Shun.

De nuevo se sentía estúpida, igual que hace cinco años. ¿Acaso de verdad había pensado que lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad al moreno?

Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar. No se dejaría abatir de nuevo por culpa de él, jamás.

-No entiendo con que motivo me informa sobre esto pero le repito que yo no tengo nada que ver con él.

-¡No mientas! Sé muy bien que tú eres la ofrecida con la que él se revolcó hace años y que ha estado atosigándolo últimamente.-La empezó a ofender.-También sé que quieres embaucarle a tu bastardo y es por eso que…

La oración no fue terminada, porque antes de ello una rápida y decidida mano impactó de lleno en la mejilla de la delgada mujer.

-A mí hijo nadie lo insulta, menos alguien como usted.-Dijo Alice mirándola con desagrado.-Y con respecto a Shun, en lo que a mí y a mi hijo nos concierne él no es nada. Así que su advertencia está de más.

-Sólo recuerda, mosca muerta que el único heredero de Industrias Kasami será mi hijo.-Lanzó todo su veneno mientras se acariciaba el vientre.-Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi prometido. No dejes sin padre a un hijo.

-No te preocupes, un niño siempre es una bendición y merece todo lo mejor.-Dijo calmada.-Si no busqué al padre de mi hijo cuando más lo necesite no lo buscaré ahora que mi vida y mi familia están formadas.

-Más te vale porque sino tú hijo…

Nuevamente la oración quedó a medias, pero esta vez fue porque Alice arrinconó a la modelo. No tenía porque aguantarle más insultos y menos amenazas para su hijo.

-A mi hijo nadie lo toca y personas como tú ni siquiera merecen nombrarlo.

Dicho lo cual se dio vuelta y volvió a su departamento. Cuando se trataba de Shuo se transformaba en otra. En una leona dispuesta a todo por proteger a sus crías sin importar nada. Ni siquiera que las piernas le fallaran tras de la puerta y las lágrimas empezaran a escurrir sin permiso por su rostro.

Se sentía tan estúpida por siquiera haber considerado la idea de esperar a ver si Shun le proponía ¡Ah! ¿Por qué volvió?, ¿Por qué la buscó?, ¿Por qué no pudo dejarla tranquila?, ¿Por qué su corazón latía desbocadamente cuando le veía y su rostro igualaba el rojo escarlata cuando se acercaba? ¿Por qué sigue teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella? ¿Por qué le hablaba de amor cuando se acostaba con otra?, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo el daño que le ha hecho lo sigue amando y le sigue doliendo sus traiciones a pesar de saber que no es la primera vez?

-¿Mami?

Una vocecilla al final del pasillo hizo que se secara las lágrimas rápidamente. No podía mostrarse así frente a su hijo, Shuo era muy perspicaz y perceptivo y si hasta ahora lo había protegido de todo lo podrido del mundo a su alrededor no se daría por vencida estando tan cerca de encontrar la ansiada paz.

-¿Estás bien mami?-Preguntó el pequeño acercándose donde su madre un tanto preocupado-¿Estás triste?, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-Tropecé y caí amorcito.-Dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Te dolió mucho?

Demasiado…

-Un poquito.-Dijo incorporándose.

-Entonces no llores mami.-Apoyó el morenito abrazándola como si supiera que era eso precisamente lo que necesitaba.-No vale la pena.

Eso es cierto, no valía la pena llorar por él. Ya no.

-Tienes razón caballerito.-De donde pudo sacó una sonrisa y se la regaló a su pequeño.-Ahora, ¿vamos a almorzar?

-¿Almorzar?-Preguntó extrañado el pequeño-¿Qué pasó con el desayuno?

-No me parece adecuado a las doce y media de la tarde.-Contestó tratando de sonar graciosa-¿Qué tal si comemos y después salimos a pasear con tía Julie y tío Billy?-Necesitaba pensar.

-¡Entonces vamos!-Apremió el menor.

-Adelántate cariño, yo tengo que contestarle un mail al tío Klaus.

Si antes tenía dudas sobre su decisión ahora no podía estar más clara. Pero y ¿Qué pensará Shuo?

-Dile que ya quiero que venga, que no se olvide que prometió llevarme al parque.

-Vale yo le digo.-Observó como su pequeño se dirigía al comedor-¿Shuo…?-Llamó al niño.

-¿Si?

-Tú quieres mucho al tío Klaus, ¿verdad?

-Muchísimo.-Fue la única respuesta del menor.

Entonces ya no había dudas.

* * *

-¡Diablos!

Maldijo por enésima vez en el día. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer aquello? Justo el día que tenía que entregar el primer borrador de su tesis el metro estaba en reparación, los buses ni siquiera paraban de lo repletos que estaban y la gente que transitaba en la metropolitana capital nipona parecía haberse multiplicado por diez.

¡Maldita sea su pobreza y no poder tener un vehículo automotor para llegar pronto! Genial, volvió a maldecir.

-¿Necesitas un aventón, Runo?

-¡Sí!

Escuchó como la llamaban. No le importó quien se ofrecía a llevarla en esos momentos sólo interesaba llegar a la universidad a tiempo. Además si la llamó por su nombre la conocía. Se giró para encarar a su salvador sin contar con que se encontraría con una traviesa sonrisa y una melena castaña que se movía con el viento desde el asiento de conductor de su descapotable.

Dan Kuso.

-¡No!-¡Primero muerta que subirse en ese coche!

-Si no aceptas no llegarás a tiempo a dónde sea que te dirijas.

¡Mierda! Si no entregaba su tesis, era como si estuviera muerta de todas maneras, al menos si iba con él siempre tenía la opción de no volver a verlo nunca más en lo que le quedaba de vida.

-A la Todai.-Dijo subiéndose al coche muy a su pesar.

-A sus ordenes bella dama.

En menos de lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado llegaron y en menos tiempo aún Runo salió como un bólido del coche en dirección a la oficina de su profesora a entregar sus papeles.

Daniel se quedó esperándola, salió no luego de diez minutos. Se la veía más tranquila. No había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años. Sólo se había vuelto más hermosa.

Y más asediada, pensó con fastidio. Ahí estaba ella, acompañada de ese mismo rubiecito con el que estaba en el parque el día que se encontró con Shuo.

La joven de cabello turquesa lo visualizó a lo lejos, pidió disculpas a su acompañante y fue suspirando pesadamente a su encuentro con él. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el otro joven fruncía el ceño molesto viendo hacía donde se dirigía.

-Gracias.-Soltó Runo muy a su pesar una vez frente al castaño.

-De nada, fue todo un placer.-Dijo con caballerosidad.

-Ahora, adiós.-Se disculpó y despidió volteando rápidamente. Sin embargo, su andar fue detenido cuando el castaño la tomó del brazo.

-No tan rápido.-habló con una traviesa sonrisa.-Me debes una, señorita.

-En lo que a mí respecta no te debo nada.

-Te traje hasta acá violando todas las reglas de transito habidas y por haber. Seguro que para estos momentos ya formaré parte de la lista de los más buscados de las carreteras.-Bromeó hasta que la tuvo mirándolo de frente nuevamente.-Al menos merezco que me contestes una preguntita.

-¿La contesto y te vas?

-Sip.-Contestó con los ojitos brillantes, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué no me soportas?-Soltó la pregunta como si de una bandita se tratase.-Que yo recuerde no me odiabas.

-Lo que tu amigo le hizo a mi prima no tiene nombre.

-¿Y yo soy culpable por…?

-¡Tú debiste saberlo, él es un canalla!-Le gritó indignada.-Acaso, ¿nunca has escuchado ese refrán que dice "Dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres"? como podría asegurar que no eres como él.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar que si?-El castaño sacudió su cabeza.-Además que él no hizo nada malo.

-Dejó a una mujer embarazada y sola.

-Él no sabía que estaba embarazada.-Corrigió el castaño.

-Nunca hubo protección, había una posibilidad.-Explicó con lógica.

-Ella ya estaba con su amiguito extranjero.-Trató de defenderlo.

-Sí, Klaus llegó pero no como ustedes creen.-Dijo recuperando la compostura.-Llegó justo en el momento en el que llegó el abuelito de tu amigo con un fajo de billetes en mano a darle el recado de su nietecito. Que la quería fuera de su vida y que mandaba una buena cantidad para ello.

Ante esas palabras el castaño no pudo refutar nada. ¿Qué era todo eso? Observó como los ojos fruncidos de la mujer delante suyo empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Él sabía que el patriarca de los Kasami nunca fue una buena persona pero ¿Sería verdad?, acaso, habrá sido capaz de confabular en contra de la felicidad de ese par. Si es que esas palabras eran verídicas, su amigo no sabe nada al respecto.

-Ahora, espero que estés satisfecho.-Habló la joven estudiante.-Adiós.

-Espera.-Volvió a detenerla.-No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero, si lo ves desde otro punto de vista. ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros en los asuntos de ellos dos?

-¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo un nosotros y por lo menos a mí si me afecta lo que lastima a mi prima y no quiero tener a mi alrededor a personas como Kasami o como tú.-Maldición sentía que sus ojos en cualquier momento la traicionarían y empezarían a derramar lágrimas traidoras. Es más, ya empezaban a hacerlo.

Runo no tenía porque seguirlo aguantando que él defendiera al canalla de Kasami y que todavía tenga la osadía de sorprenderse cuando es seguro que él estaba al tanto de todo.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué lloras?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.-Contestó a la defensiva.

-¿Y de él si?-Preguntó señalando al rubio que se acercaba a ver como estaba la joven.

-Aquello tampoco te incumbe.-Soltó molesta sintiendo como el agarre del castaño se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Si tiene que ver contigo si me incumbe si es mi asunto y problema.-Aclaró posesivamente.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti maldita sea!

-Mientes.-Dijo la joven aterrada.-Mientes igual que Kasami.-Dijo soltándose del agarre del joven.

-¡Yo soy Daniel Kuso!-Aclaró.-D-a-n y nunca miento.

¡Maldito hipócrita!

-Si lo que dijeras fuese verdad entonces no hubieras desaparecido por tantos años y recién ahora decírmelo.-Lo miró sínicamente.-No se si eres estúpido o me crees tan estúpida como para creerte.

Eso era más de lo que podía aguantar, con fuerza la tomó entre sus brazos y la puso frente a él, demasiado cerca.

-Mírame y dime si estoy mintiendo.-La desafió de frente.

La muchacha tragó seco y lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón no podía decirlo.

-¿Esta todo bien, Runo?

Dan gruñó ante la interrupción del joven a la vez que este los separaba y se colocaba defensivamente frente a la joven de cabellos azules.

-Si, ya vámonos Keith.-Apremió la joven dándose la vuelta para esta vez si marcharse.

-¿Huyes?-Preguntó el castaño molesto, celoso-¿Dejarás que por problemas de otros esto quedé así entre nosotros?

Runo se detuvo y sin voltearse contestó:

-Ya te dije que nunca hubo un "nosotros".

Dicho lo cual siguió su andar, tras ella Dan y Keith compartieron una mirada desafiante.

-No están solas.-Advirtió el rubio.-Ni Alice, ni Runo.-Dijo y sonrió socarronamente, al fin de cuentas es él el que va acompañado de la muchacha.

Daniel apretó los puños con coraje, ¿Acaso pensó que eso se quedaría así? Pues estaba muy equivocada, él no la iba a dejar con ese pésimo concepto que tiene de él y menos la dejaría en manos de ese tipo. Aunque primero tendría que hablar seriamente con Shun respecto a aquello que la muchacha acababa de decirle. ¿Sería verdad?

Runo por su lado caminaba en silencio, pensando. Porqué no pudo ser capaz de contestarle a la cara que sí, que era un gran y vil mentiroso.

Aunque su cabeza le repetía que se lo gritara, su corazón lloraba porque callara.

* * *

Listo, se miró al espejo por última vez, estaba listo para ver a Alice y a su hijo. Quizá los llevaría a comer y luego al parque o al planetario, a la torre de Tokio, a patinar. Esa última idea la gustaba, después de todo, en la pista de patinaje ellos tuvieron su primera cita. Pero eso sería mejor recordarlo sin el niño de por medio. Puesto que muchas ideas nada sanas se colaban en su cabeza al pensar en Alice y en los momentos felices que vivió con ella.

Pero bueno, no importaba el lugar al que fueran. Es más, si Shuo le pedía que lo llevara a la luna pues vería la forma de hacerlo. Haría lo que fuera que ese niño y su madre le pidiesen.

Ya era hora de dejar el pasado atrás, él estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo malo del pasado y empezar una familia como Dios manda. Viviría feliz y contento, con la mujer que ama y el hijo que adora. Su único hijo, al menos por el momento, quería tener mínimo cuatro más.

Aquella idea deleitó su mente, Alice embarazada y él a su lado, luego sus pequeños recién nacidos. Esta vez estaría con ellos desde el principio y nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

Ni siquiera Sirena y sus ridículas mentiras. Porque sólo estaba esperando los resultados de la investigación que mandó a hacerle para encararla y echarla definitivamente de su vida.

Escuchó como tocaban a la puerta de su departamento y se apresuró a abrir, la idea de que fuera Alice fue desechada casi instantáneamente, sin embargo le gustó mucho imaginarlo.

-Hola querido.

Tampoco esperaba tan mala visita. Sirena no esperó que la invitara para pasar cargada con cientos de paquetes, mitad de ellos ropa de dama y la otra, ¿de bebé?

-Te aseguro que te encantarán las cosas que compré para nuestro hijo.-Aseveró procurando sonar lo más entusiasta posible.

-Estoy de salida Sirena.-Dijo parco.-Así que agradecería que te marcharas.

-¿No puedo quedarme?-Preguntó coqueta-No sólo compré ropa de niño, también le hice una rápida visita a la tienda de lencería. A lo mejor y te convenzo que te quedes también.

-Lo siento.-Se zafó del abrazo insinuante que le dio la mujer.-Adiós.

-¿Vas a verla a ella?-Preguntó de repente cambiando su actitud y semblante.-A la ramera y al bastardo.

-Te lo diré por última vez, no insultes a mi familia.

-¿Familia?-Preguntó burlesca sin poder contener su carcajada.-Cielo, ya es hora que te vayas haciendo a la idea que tu única familia somos nosotros.-Dijo acariciándose el vientre.-Ella lo aceptó muy rápido.

Se detuvo en seco ante esa última oración, ¿Qué significaba eso?

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó tratando de controlarse.

-Hoy visite a la ramera esa, debo decirte cariño que me ofende que me compares con ella que es tan poca cosa a lado mío.-Empezó a hablar.-Como sea, fui a verla y le di las buenas nuevas, le dije que estamos esperando un hijo y que se aleje de ti. Ella me aseguró que lo haría y que tenía su vida y familia feliz tal como está…

Escuchó como algo se rompía bruscamente y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con uno de los más caros jarrones de porcelana echo pedazos en el suelo del apartamento y al joven arrimado sobre el mueblo donde solía descansar aquella reliquia.

-Shun…-Trató de acercarse sin embargo los iracundos ojos del rubio la detuvieron.

-No te me acerques, por tu bien.-Aconsejó el muchacho.-Nunca he estado tan cerca del homicidio como ahora, si te acercas un poco más podría estarme olvidando que eres mujer.

Ante tan gélida amenaza la joven se quedó en su lugar quieta.

¡Santo cielo tenía que hablar con Alice! Tenía que explicarle, tenía que creerle. Debía hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

-Espero que cuando regrese no haya quedado rastro de tu presencia.

Sin decir más salió corriendo al departamento de la joven madre.

Con el corazón en la mano y un terrible miedo sobre lo que sucedería después.

* * *

Se miró al espejo por décima vez, tenía que cambiar esa cara, si no lo hacía su hijo se empezaría a preocupar. Además, ella no tenía porque sentirse mal. Shun Kasami no era nadie en su vida.

-Listo.-Dijo un niño feliz saliendo al encuentro con su madre-¿Qué dice el tío Klaus?

-Que volverá pronto, que todo esta bien, que te extraña y que te ha comprado un montón de recuerdos.

-¡Hurra!-Vitoreó el pequeño nene de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Shuo?-Llamó Alice a su hijo-Te gustaría tener un papá, ¿verdad?

-Si.-Contestó el menor.

-¿No te molestaría que fuese el tío Klaus? Después de todo el te adora y tú lo quieres muchísimo.

-Si, eso creo.

-Entonces, estaría bien que tu papá sea el tío Klaus. Iríamos a Moscú, viajaríamos con él.

-¡Si!-Exclamó el pequeño ilusionado.-Pero.-De repente su semblante decayó-¿Podría seguirle diciendo papá a Shun, el tío Klaus no se molestaría por ello?

-Creo que sería mejor que ya no llamaras así al señor Kasami.-No podía decirle la verdad a su hijo, no cuando su padre va a tener un hijo con otra mujer.-Porque verás, mami…

-¡Shuo cariño!

Julie irrumpió la conversación madre e hijo acompañada por su novio. Estaban listos para salir.

-Luego hablamos pequeño.-Apremió Alice y mandó a su hijo a saludar a sus tíos.-Voy por mi bolsa y nos vamos.

-Alice…

Una cuarta voz masculina se ubicó en el umbral de su puerta, quedó helada cuando reconoció esa voz y más cuando lo vio a él precisamente. Agitado y con mala cara.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Tenía la obligación moral con Klaus de terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

-Shuo.-Captó la atención del menor.-Ve con tus tíos, en un momento los alcanzo.

El pequeño obedeció sin replicar a su madre y se dirigió con sus tíos a la salida.

-Nos vemos después campeón.-Se despidió Shun de su retoño.

-Adiós, señor Kasami.-Se despidió el pequeño educadamente.

Shun se extraño ante esa respuesta, ¿Qué pasó con el "papá" de su hijo?, porque ahora era el señor Kasami. Por otro lado la mala cara de Billy y la media sonrisa de Julie ya eran conocidas para él así que no le extrañaron en lo absoluto.

Una vez solos Shun Kasami por primera vez en la vida no supo que decir.

-No te invito nada porque estoy de salida.-Fue ella quien empezó a hablar.-Te suplico seas breve.

¿Cómo se podía ser breve cuando no se sabía ni por donde empezar?

-Alice, quiero formar una familia contigo y Shuo.

¡¿Qué?

-Que yo sepa la bigamia no está permitida en este país.-Trató de controlarse lo más que pudo.-Después de todo tu prometida estuvo aquí hace un par de horas y me dijo que esperaban un hijo, felicitaciones.

-Alice, ese niño…

-¿También lo negarás? O también dejarás a esa chica sola con un embarazo a cuestas.

-Yo no sabía que tú…

-Suficiente, no tiene caso seguir hablando de eso cada vez que nos vemos y si sólo viniste a decir eso te suplico te marches.

-Por favor Alice, por el niño.

-Por él estuve pensando en…-Mejor se calló.-El niño ha estado muy bien conmigo y lo seguirá estando.

-Es un Kasami, mi primogénito, mi heredero y tú eres su madre y si quisieras podrías ser mi esposa.

-No sabes lo que dices.-Le recriminó Alice.-Esa mujer era muy antipática y grosera pero yo sé lo que es ser madre soltera y no se lo haría o desearía a nadie.

-¡Por Dios si tan sólo me hubieses alcanzado en Londres!-Le reclamó él.-Estoy dispuesto a perdonar todo porque…

-¿Perdonar?-Alice lo interrumpió-¿Qué tienes tú que perdonarme a mi?

-Tú estabas con otro hombre y por eso no fuiste conmigo.

-¿Qué dices?-Preguntó indignada.

-¿Por qué te pones así cada vez que hablamos?-Comentó fastidiado.-Madura un poco y hablemos como dos adultos que somos.

-¿Madurar?, ¿yo?-Era increíble.-Creo que tuve que madurar muy rápido cuando descubrí que esteba embarazada y tú nos abandonaste, cuando tuve que cambiar los cuadernos y bolígrafos por pañales y teteros, cuando no dormía a casusa de sus enfermedades que le daban a mi niño y me quedaba velando sus sueños o cuando me desvelaba por estudiar en las noches con el único afán de sacarlo adelante. ¿Se puede ser más madura?

-Entonces déjame a mí también madurar.-Pidió con anhelo.-Llevamos días hablando de esto y no he podido decirte que es lo que quiero.

-No hace falta, quieres quitarme a mí hijo, ¿verdad?, quieres a tu primogénito, a tu heredero.

-¡No!, Acabo de proponerte formar una familia-Preguntó exaltado.-No podría quitarte al hijo que tanto adoras a pesar de ser mío también. Estoy consciente que no he formado parte de su vida y que tal vez no merezco estarlo pero quiero hacerlo Alice.-La tomó por los hombros.-No quiero quitarte al niño, simplemente quiero estar ahí para él. Me he perdido cuatro años de su vida y no quiero perderme más.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-Le reprochó ella.-Dijiste que estarías para mí también y eso no duró más de un mes.-Gruñó.-Un mes en el que muy estúpidamente yo te di todo.

-Quiero corregirme, nunca te quitaría al niño.-Reiteró-¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?

-Uno que me enamoró, se acostó conmigo, me embarazó y luego me abandonó sin razón aparente enviando a su abuelo con un fajo de billetes a pagarme por mis servicios prestados una noche.-Le espetó con todo el coraje contenido durante los últimos cinco años.-Ni siquiera tuviste la hombría de decírmelo en la cara sino que enviaste a tú abuelo a decírmelo.

-Eso no es…

-¡No lo niegues!-Le atajó.-Porque fue y me lo dijo delante de Runo, Julie, Billy y Klaus que recién había llegado a visitarme. ¿Te imaginas siquiera como me sentí? Me hizo quedar como la prostituta de peor calaña en el mundo.

-Mi abuelo me dijo que te vio con otro hombre.

Su abuelo. Esa era la clave de todo. El repentino viaje, el abrupto interés en ir personalmente a dar su recado a Alice. Él no quería que se casara con alguien de menor estatus social. Por lo que fraguó todo ese complot en contra de ambos. A él le dijo lo peor de ella y a ella le inventó palabras.

Se sentía tan estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Klaus acababa de llegar de Rusia, no crees que si hubiéramos sido amantes ya para este entonces estuviéramos juntos.-Preguntó.-Además eso no te daba ningún derecho a tratarme como una esquinera cuando lo que yo hice fue amarte sinceramente. Sabes cuan difícil fue tener que soportar eso nueve meses, cargar con mi error con tu recuerdo todos los días desde ese entonces, ver a mi hijo todos los días y pensar en lo mucho que se te parece.

Para ese entonces las lágrimas ya caían sin cuidado por sus mejillas.

-Alice… pequeña, perdóname yo no sabía nada de eso me dejé engañar-Trató de abrazarla pero ella se regresó molesta y forzando por zafarse del agarre.-Te juro por la vida de Shuo que es lo más sagrado para mí que yo no sabía.

-No tienes derecho alguno sobre mí, sobre mí hijo.

-Nuestro hijo.-Corrigió.

-Tú ya vas a tener otro, déjanos a nosotros en paz.-Pidió Alice cansada.

-Por favor Alice, te amo.-Negó con la cabeza.-Los amo demasiado. Tú mismo dijiste que pensaste en una oportunidad.

-Eso era antes de saber que tendrías un hijo.

-Ese niño no creo que sea mío.

-No lo puedes asegurar.-Dijo Alice quedamente.-Además, ya te lo dije, no tienes derechos sobre nosotros.

-Shuo…

-Le diremos la verdad, podrás verlo siempre que quieras, arreglaremos una custodia.

-Alice, por favor, no quiero ser un padre de fin de semana.-Rogó, por primera vez en su vida.-Quiero ser un esposo y padre de tiempo completo.

-Y yo ya no quiero sufrir en la vida, no lo merezco.-Dijo decidida a encararlo, era hora de decirle la verdad.-Yo…

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando los labios de Shun atraparon los suyos besándolos con pasión y ternura.

Como nunca y a la vez como siempre.

Se dejó llevar por unos momentos y correspondió al beso. No podía negar que aún lo amaba y muy a su pesar acepta que quizá nunca lo olvide.

Pero…

-No.-Alice se separó del moreno.

-Aún podemos arreglar las cosas, aún podemos ser felices.

-Es demasiado tarde Shun.-Dijo Alice con el rostro oculto por sus cabellos.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde.

-Me voy a casar, acepté ser la esposa de Klaus.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o que al menos no los haya decepcionado. Aviso que también subí actualización de X+Y y dos Oneshots de diferentes animes, uno de ellos Sainkoku Monogatari y otro de Hana Yori Dango.**

**Espero de todo corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado. **

**Espero puedan decirme si quieren 2 o 3 capítulos más, tomaría en cuenta vuestra opinión como siempre =) **

**¿Qué hará Shun ahora?, ¿Cómo quedarán Runo y Dan? Si quieren saberlo, dejen RR ; ) para una pronta actualización.**

**Procuraré no tardar tanto pero entiéndanme estoy en mi último año del cole, estoy en planes de ingreso a la universidad, en un concurso interregional de matemáticas, pintando un mural para el desfile de mi ciudad. Y a pesar de todo ello saco tiempo para escribirles.**

**Espero sea recompensado con un bonito RR =)**

**Gracias a todos por sus RR siempre los tomo en cuenta y a ti lector anónimo que lees y no comentas también gracias.**

**Especialmente a:**

**Doucemelodie; Alicelove001; Konan-Roia; wolf-fer; Sakari1495; Aleca-Kasumi; Kira-Kurosaki; DomiiCalifornia; Black Rose (x2); arisu-bakugan; blackrose2797; karla; kiara; karti; sara-sakaii; shiori kazami; loveshoclau (x4); love-sasusaku4ever; GMGFanfiction; DeLiz; Hinata Gehabich; Mica; bumbumy; haneh; amo tu historia; alicexxshun; Majo; kirnathas (x3); leedoradehistorias; Roxa-XIII (Black Rose, are you?); anónimo; aftge; aaaaaaaaaaaaassaaaaayyyyy; FFF **

**Ahora, ya saben déjenme sus sugerencias en un RR que yo las leeré gustosa.**

**Cuídense mucho y prometo tratar de no demorar tanto.**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**

**AHORA PD:**

**PARA LOS QUE QUIERAN DENUNCIARLA Y NO SEPAN COMO HACERLO. **

**ENTRAN A LA HISTORIA, EN LA PARTE DE ABAJO, ESQUINA INFERIOR IZQUIERDA ESTA LA OPCION PARA AGREGAR LA HISTORIA O AUTOR A FAVORITOS O ALERTAS, AHÍ MISMO HAY UNA OPCION QUE DICE "REPORT FOR ABBUSE" Esa es la que deben darle click!**

**NO NECESITAN ESTAR REGISTRADOS EN FF PARA DENUNCIAR. **

**CUENTO CON VOSOTROS!**


	9. IMPORTANTE

IMPORTANTE:

HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES, LAMENTO MOLESTARLOS A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE PERO EL ASUNTO QUE TRATARÉ ES DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA.

ME LLEGÓ UN RR DE UNA LECTORA, A LAS 8 Y 35 DE LA NOCHE EN MI PAÍS. APARENTEMENTE, "loveshoclau", EN EL CUAL AFIRMA QUE UN TAL DICHOSO "gm" ESTUVO PRESENTE CUANDO LA PLAGIADORA, ALIAS "ALMED" ME PASÓ LA HISTORIA SUPUESTAMENTE.

MENTIRAS, ES ABSURDO.

YO SOY ORGULLOSAMENTE ECUATORIANA Y EN EL PERFIL DE LA PLAGIADORA ALMED AFIRMA SER URUGUAYA, CLARO A MENOS QUE ESA SEA OTRA DE SUS MENTIRAS. OTRA RAZÓN POR LA QUE ES ABSURDO QUE NOS PASEMOS INFORMACION.

ADEMÁS ESO DE ESTAR PRESENTE EN EL TRASPASO DE INFORMACIÓN ES ABSURDO PUESTO QUE CUANDO SE HACEN CONVERSACIONES GRUPALES O TRANSFERENCIAS SE INHABILITAN TODAS ESAS OPCIONES ASÍ QUE NINGÚN TERCERO PUEDE ESTAR DE POR MEDIO EN LAS MISMAS.

Y LA MÁS IMPORTANTE NO TE CONOZCO Y NO ME INTERESA CONOCERTE.

LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE SEA O NO SEA "loveshoclau" QUIEN ME ESCRIBIÓ ESE RR DICIENDO QUE YA NO ME VA A CREER, QUE CREE EN "ALMED". SI DE VERDAD ES CLAU (AUNQUE NO LO CREO) PUES QUE LÁSTIMA.

Y SI ERES TÚ PLAGIADORA, ALMED, SOFÍA, ATSUMI O COMO CARAJOS TE LLAMES. DEJA DE METERTE EN MIS HISTORIAS, DEJA DE INVOLUCRAR A MIS LECTORES. ¿Qué TE HAN HECHO ELLOS?, ¿Qué TE HE HECHO YO? SABES QUE ESTO SE PODRÍA SOLUCIONAR FACILMENTE CON UNA DISCULPA. PERO NO QUIERES HACERLO DIFICIL.

ES ABSURDO QUE YO TE HAYA PLAGIADO A TI LA HISTORIA QUE EMPECÉ HACE 2 AÑOS Y LA QUE AÚN SIGO ESCRIBIENDO ¡DESPIERTA MAMITA! Y SI FUISTE TÚ LA DEL MENSAJE ENTONCES ESTÁS AL PENDIENTE DE MI Y DE MIS ACTUALIZACIONES, PARA QUE? PARA SEGUIR PLAGIANDO.

TE HAS ENCAPRICHADO CONMIGO Y CON MIS HISTORIAS Y AHORA ESTÁS INVOLUCRANDO A LECTORES. ¡MADURA! TIENES 16 (SEGÚN TU PERFIL, A LO MEJOR TAMBIÉN ES MENTIRA) YO ERA MÁS MADURA QUE TU A LOS 12! Y SÓLO SOY UN AÑO MAYOR.

HE REVISADO TU PERFIL, SI LO DIGO ABIERTAMENTE, HE VISTO QUE TIENES 34 RR DE LOS CUALES LOS QUE NO SON PLAGIADOS DE MI FIC SON INSULTOS. QUIERES LLEGAR A LOS 50, LLEGARÁS AHORA SI ERES TAN OSADA COMO PARA SUBIR EL 2DO CAPÍTULO CONOCERÁS UNA FACETA NADA AMIGABLE Y EDUCADA DE SAKURA TACHIKAWA.

LAS PERSONAS TRANQUILAS SOMOS LAS PEORES CUANDO NOS ENOJAMOS.

SI DE VERDAD FUE LOVESHOCLAU QUIEN ESCRIBIÓ ESE RR POR FAVOR QUE LO CONFIRME Y SI ERES TÚ ALMED, CARIÑO, PIENSA UN POCO Y NO VUELVAS A ESCRIBIR PUESTO QUE SI NO ES LA VERDADERA AUTORA ELLA ME ESCRIBIRÁ DICIENDOMELO Y TU TE CONTRADIRÁS.

POR CIERTO PARA QUE PUEDAN VERIFICARLO EL RR ESTÁ EN MI CUENTA Y NO LO PIENSO BORRAR COMO ALMED BORRA TODOS LOS ANÓNIMOS QUE LE DEJAN. SÍ, BORRO TODOS SUS MENSAJES ANÓNIMOS LINDAS LOS QUE DEJARON COMO "ALGUIEN" "QUE TE IMPORTA" Y DEMÁS… TAMBIÉN PODRÍAN VER COMO CLAU ME DEJA SUS HERMOSOS RR PARA LUEGO DEJAR EL ÚLTIMO

SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME ALMED AL MENOS TEN EL CORAJE DE DECIRMELO USANDO TU CUENTA NO USES NOMBRES DE OTRAS PERSONAS. DAS ASCO.

LAMENTO LOS INCONVENIENTES LECTORES PERO ESTOY MUY MOLESTA EN ESTE MOMENTO. YA SEA POR CUALQUIERA DE LOS DOS MOTIVOS.

ME ENFADA SI ES VERDAD QUE "loveshoclau" LE CREYÓ A LA PLAGIADORA. PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE CONTRA ESO NO PUEDO LUCHAR TODOS SON LIBRES DE CREER A QUIEN MEJOR LES CONVENGA.

Y ME ENFADA MÁS PENSAR QUE ELLA ESTÁ USANDO SUS NOMBRES PARA AGREDIRME.

ESPERO QUE ESTO NO DEMORE EN SOLUCIONARSE. CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN LOS ESTARÉ COMUNICANDO POR ESTOS MEDIOS.

LAMENTO HABERLOS MOLESTADO.

LOS QUIERE Y SE DESPIDE CON UN BESO:

SAKURA TACHIKAWA.


	10. Deseperación

***Asoma la cabeza, tose, aparta telarañas***

**Ehh… ¿Hola?**

**¡FELIZ 2013!**

**¡Hemos sobrevivido al fin del mundo Wiii!**

**Sí, empiezo con una payasada para justificar mi año y no-sé-cuántos meses de ausencia.**

**¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Sinceramente espero que muy bien y que aún haya alguien que quiera saber cómo terminará esta historia.**

**Para comenzar, diré que el asunto del plagio quedó superado. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Quizá he sido un tanto malagradecida por haber esperado tanto para actualizar. Pero, es que cuando la inspiración no está pues no hay nadie que la haga volver. Así que Almed o como se llame puede joderse que yo terminaré esta historia cuando quiera. Porque es MI historia.**

**Una prueba de eso es este capítulo. Es decir, según yo iba a contar como máximo de 10 hojas y pues salieron más de 20.**

**Por si lo olvidaron, este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. El siguiente es el final, quizá haga un pequeño epílogo pero no prometo nada puesto que no sé cómo me quedará el capítulo. Si no sería sólo un último capítulo y ya.**

**Procuraré no tardar los 4 años. Es decir, ya son 3 años y más desde que inicié esta historia. Es justo que ya la termine. Justo tanto para ustedes como para mí. **

**Tengo una página de Likes en Facebook. Pueden darle Like y no sé… presionarme por ahí? Jajajaja, el link de la página está en mi perfil.**

**En fin, cualquier cosa, a los RR.**

**Os quiero mucho. Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Desesperación.**

"Me voy a casar, acepté ser la esposa de Klaus."

Aquellas palabras seguían martillando sus oídos. Apretaba los delgados brazos de Alice, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Tenía que haber escuchado mal, lo que decía Alice no podía ser verdad. Ella no se iba a casar con el tipejo ese…

-No puedes.

Fueron las únicas dos palabras que salieron de su boca. El rostro de la mujer frente a él se endureció y le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

-Claro que puedo y lo haré.-Añadió Alice con convicción.

-Estás mintiendo.-Recorrió la mirada a su mano izquierda carente de alianza.-No estás prometida.

¿Esa era su voz? Estaba temblando. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. No se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre…

Tenía miedo.

-He aceptado casarme con Klaus, Shun.-Se movió entre los brazos del moreno para liberarse de su agarre.-Suéltame y por favor, no vuelvas a molestarnos.

En un rápido movimiento Shun capturó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus grandes manos y atrajo sus labios a los suyos. Besándola con severidad y convicción. Ante la sorpresa de la muchacha y con una mano en su nuca aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Quería callarla, que retirara todas esas palabras que poco a poco hirieron su corazón.

Alice no pudo evitar gemir cuando las hábiles manos del joven recorrieron su muslo y subieron por su vientre hasta sus senos. Acariciándolos por encima de la ropa con pericia. Sus labios descendieron de su boca a su cuello regando besos por doquier. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que se sintió así. Aquella primera y última vez hace cinco años. Cuando se convirtió en mujer en brazos de ese mismo hombre.

No podía dejarse llevar. Pero, su cuerpo no entendía, sólo reaccionaba al efecto que Shun provocaba en ella. Los besos de Klaus nunca la habían hecho sentirse así. Por su lado, el moreno, con tan sólo tocarla la hacía estremecer. Tenía que pararlo, pero no podía. La parte de su cuerpo que correspondía a los besos de Shun le decían que era la última vez, pero su mente le decía que no tenía excusa.

Shun empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de arriba hacía abajo. Dejando expuestas aquel par de cumbres perfectas que llevaba tantos años anhelando. Sus labios descendieron, desde su cuello hasta sus senos cubiertos por un delicado y puro brasier de encaje blanco. Sonrió entre besos, complacido. Sus torpes movimientos le confirmaban que con el pasar de los años no ha habido más hombres, eso y la necesidad con la que sus labios lo besaban.

-Eres exquisita.-Susurró acariciando la delicada prenda.-Mi Alice, mía. Sólo mía.

-Para, Shun.-Susurró la muchacha luchando por conservar la cordura.-Esto… esta mal.

-Shh.-La calló el muchacho volviendo a concentrarse en su cuello.

Ella era suya. Tenía que demostrárselo, a ella, a sí mismo, al mequetrefe que pensaba quitársela.

El ligero dolor mezclado con placer que le produjo la mordida del muchacho en la parte baja de su cuello la hizo volver a la realidad. Sintió su pecho expuesto y únicamente cubierto por su lencería. Le dio miedo, los sucesos de hace cinco años podían repetirse y rompió la magia del momento.

-Para…-Alice se movió bruscamente y alejó al muchacho cuyos ojos ámbares estaban nublados por el deseo-¡Detente Shun!

El muchacho la miró por unos momentos. Despeinada, ruborizada e indefensa. Esa parte de ella que sólo él ha visto, se sentía orgulloso.

-Alice, ambos nos deseamos.-Le dijo con voz ronca.-No puedes casarte con otro hombre cuando me deseas a mí.-Aseguró.

-El deseo no es la base que sostiene una relación.-Aseguró con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que se cerraba todos los botones de su blusa.-El respeto, la comprensión y el amor sí lo hacen.

-Yo te respeto, te comprendo y te amo, te he amado siempre. Y tú también me amas. Lo sé, aunque tu no me lo has dicho, lo ha hecho tu cuerpo. No has dejado que nadie te toque.

-Sínico.-Espetó la muchacha.-No Shun, no volverás a usarme y desecharme como su fuese una vulgar prostituta.

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron al muchacho.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-Exclamó desesperado-¡Yo no sabía que estabas esperando un hijo mío y creí en lo que me dijeron!

-¡No creíste en mí!-Le reclamó ella.-Ni siquiera me diste el beneficio de la duda. Te fuiste, no volviste, no llamaste, te largaste con esa modelo y no miraste atrás. No Shun, tú no me amas.-Aseveró convencida.-Yo sí te amé. Pero ese sentimiento ya no existe.

-¿Y, amas a ese tipo?-Le preguntó sorprendiéndola. Dolido por lo que la joven acababa de decir.

-Quiero muchísimo a Klaus.

-Con querer no basta.

-Él me ama y estoy segura que aprenderé a corresponderle.

-¿Y Shuo?

-Shuo adora a Klaus y él ha sido un padre para mi hijo.

-¡Nuestro hijo!-Corrigió Shun con vehemencia.-Es mí hijo también y no pienso renunciar a él.

-Tú ya vas a tener otro hijo con la bruja esa, ¡déjanos tranquilos Shun Kasami y desaparece de nuestras vidas!

¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? Cuándo le mintió respecto a sus sentimientos, cuándo recordó suúltima traición o cuando él le mintió diciéndole que la amaba.

Shun la miró con dolor. Alice lucía tan frágil, tan desprotegida. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir, protegerla de todo peligro. Quería hacerle el amor hasta que entendiera que la amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Escúchame, Alice yo-

-¿Mami?

La vocecilla infantil desde la puerta sorprendió a ambos adultos. Generalmente hubiese entrando alegremente al ver a su "papá" ahí pero había algo que le decía que no era el momento. Sentía su cuerpecito pesado. Miró a su mamá y vio algo que lo asustó muchísimo. Su mami lloraba y el único que había estado con ella era…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi mami?!-Gritó furioso.

Shuo pasó delante de Shun y se colocó protectoramente frente a su mamá. Mirando a aquel hombre tan parecido a él con enfado.

-Shuo…

-¡Hiciste llorar a mi mamá!-Interrumpió el niño-¡Eres malo!

-Hijo…

-¡No! Ya no quiero ser tu hijo, mi papá nunca haría llorar a mi mamá.

Aquellas palabras le dolieron tanto o más que las de Alice. Aquello era una pesadilla, no podría ser de otra forma. No podía perderlos a ambos en el mismo día.

-Shuo, bebé.-Alice se puso a la altura de su hijo con su rostro seco.-No digas cosas tan feas.-Si a ella le dolió lo que su y hijo dijo, no quería ni imaginar cómo se sintió Shun.

Shuo se giró ymiró a su madre con determinación en su mirada infantil.

-Nadie te hará llorar mami, ¡nunca más!-Exclamó vehemente.-Yo te protegeré.

Sin embargo al decir esas palabras y sin explicación aparente. Sus ojos ámbares empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar sollozar.

-Lo sé, tú eres mi hombrecito.-Apuntó Alice ya con su rostro seco. Demostrando fortaleza frente a su vástago; lo atrajo a su pecho y lo consoló sintiendo como su hombro se mojaba por las lágrimas de su hijo y sus puñitos apretaban con fuerza su ropa.

Shun miraba la escena perplejo. No sabía qué hacer. Quería ir y tomarlos a los dos entre sus brazos, consolarlos. Frente a él estaba su familia, su mujer y su hijo y no podía decir nada. Los había herido, a ambos y no sabía cómo enmendar aquel error. Pero, lo que dijo Alice lo sacó de casillas.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Una voz femenina habló a sus espaldas. Una joven de piel morena lo veía con lástima mientras su rubio acompañante lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Yo…-Dirigió una mirada a Alice que seguía abrazando a su hijo con fuerza.

-No sacarás nada si te quedas aquí, salvo alterar más a Shuo.-Apuntó Julie en tono conciliador. El hombre frente a ella lucía tan afectado que sólo podía despertar su lástima.-Y creo que eso es lo último que quieres.

Por supuesto que eso era lo último que Shun quería. Pero, tampoco le atraía la idea de dejar la conversación con Alice inconclusa.

-Largo.-Escupió Billy mirándolo con pose de clara defensa.

-Vete Shun.-Añadió Julie.

El aludido dirigió una última mirada a la joven con el niño en brazos. Se giró y salió por la puerta de un par de zancadas y con los puños blancos del coraje y el corazón latiéndole irregularmente por el miedo.

Miedo de volver a perder lo que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Alice cerró la puerta de la recamara de su hijo tras un sonoro suspiro. Tras el enfrentamiento con Shun, el pequeño quedó muy afectado, tanto que aún dormido sollozaba. Se sentía mal, no debió dejar que el problema alcanzara a su hijo. Sentía que había fallado como madre al momento de proteger a su hijo.

-¿Se tranquilizó?

Julie la llamó desde el umbral de la cocina tres tazas de café sobre una bandeja. Billy la miró desde el sofá aguardando por su respuesta. En algún momento Runo también llegó y a juzgar por su rostro ya estaba enterada de lo que pasó.

-Ya está tranquilo.-Contestó la joven madre visiblemente cansada.-Pero me ha costado mucho. Está asustado.

-No es para menos.-Apuntó Billy.-En sus escasos cinco años nunca te había visto así o había sentido tanta tensión como la que despedía la escena.

-Pobre Shun.-Acotó la joven con cabello plateado. Siendo regresada a ver intensamente por su novio y su amiga-¿Qué? Shuo le dijo cosas que deben doler muchísimo a un padre.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo Alice. Si se ponía en el lugar de Shun, su corazón estuviese roto.

-Se lo tiene merecido.-Añadió la joven de cabellos azules con aspereza.-Para empezar, no debió volver a involucrarse en la vida de Alice o Shuo. No merecía el afecto que el niño le profesaba.

-Es su padre.-Habló Julie a su amiga.-Hasta cierto punto era inevitable que le tuviese afecto a Shun.

-Pero Shun no lo crió. Es absurdo.-Fue la simple respuesta de la muchacha.

-El no sabía que tenía un hijo.-Lo defendió Julie.

-¡Fue muy irresponsable al no contemplar la posibilidad!-Exclamó la muchacha de mirada celeste.-Si alguien merece ser querido como un padre por Shuo es Klaus, él ha estado con Alice y Shuo desde el principio y los adora.

-¡Parad!-Habló Billy incorporándose del sofá.-Es suficiente, ambas. Sus discusiones no ayudan a Alice.

Ambas jóvenes regresaron a ver a su amiga que yacía en el sofá personal con el rostro entre sus manos en señal de frustración.

-Lo siento Alice.-Se excusaron ambas al unísono.

-Me voy…-La joven de cabellos anaranjados hablaba en susurros.

-Aún así creo que Runo debería ser más flexible. Shun es el padre de Shuo y me apuesto lo que quieras que ama a Alice y que el sentimiento es correspondido.

-…casar...

-Menuda forma de amar.-Replicó la joven Misaki.

-Billy di algo.-Instó al rubio su novia.

-…con Klaus.

-L siento cielo, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Runo.

-¡Me voy a casar con Klaus!-Sentenció fuertemente llamando la atención de los presentes que inmediatamente la regresaron a ver.

-¿Qué has dicho?-Preguntó Runo alucinada al ver la seguridad marcada en el rostro de su prima.

-Que pienso casarme con Klaus, ya lo he decidido.

-Pero.-Julie habló.-Tú no amas a Klaus, aún quieres a Shun y él a ti.

-¡No!-Negó con vehemencia.-Shun no me ama. Va a tener un hijo con su vulgar modelo. Eso no es amor.

Ante aquella revelación Julie no pudo alegar nada.

-Además, Runo tiene razón.-Continuó Alice.-Si alguien merece nuestro cariño es Klaus, quien siempre nos ha apoyado.

-Tú no amas a Klaus.-Aseveró la muchacha de tez morena.

-Puedo aprender a hacerlo.

-No si aún amas a Shun.

-¡Julie!-Por primera vez Alice le alzó la voz a su amiga.-Esto no depende de mí. Sino de mi hijo y de lo que es mejor para él.-Empezó la joven.-Shuo merece un padre que le de el cariño y la atención que necesita todo el día, todos los días. Que lo quiera y con quien pueda tener un ambiente feliz, una familia feliz. No un padre de fin de semana y que ahora tendrá otro hijo. No expondré a Shuo a una madrastra tan cruel cuando tiene a su madre y tendrá un padre que lo adore. Klaus es lo mejor para mi hijo… y para mí.-Sentenció firmemente.

Ante la revelación del nuevo hijo del moreno Julie no pudo alegar nada. Ella sentía que Alice cometería un error al casarse con Klaus. Pero, ya no tenía qué más decir.

-Entonces.-Runo rompió el silencio-¡Felicitaciones! Prima, serás muy feliz.

-Klaus es un buen hombre.-Añadió Billy procurando evitar mirar a su novia.-Os hará muy felices, a ambos.

La joven de tez oscura aun no decía nada. Alice se puso a su altura.

-Julie.-Empezó a hablar suavemente.-Quiero mucho a Klaus y el adora a Shuo.

-Pero, amas a Shun y él idolatra a su hijo. Sé que le has visto cuando se queda embobado viendo al niño y viste el dolor en sus ojos cuando Shuo le dijo aquellas duras palabras.

-Lo sé y precisamente quiero evitarle a mi hijo futuros enfrentamientos como esos.

-Su conexión con Shun fue instantánea. Él lo ama aún sin saber que es su padre.

-Por eso mismo tengo que procurar que se relacionen lo menos posible. Shun tendrá otro hijo y formará una familia. Yo haré lo mismo.

-Además.-El rubio se puso junto a su novia.-Shuo es un pequeño hombrecito. Estoy seguro que cuando tenga la edad suficiente entenderá que todo lo que se está haciendo es por su bien y el de su madre.

La joven de cabellos plateados se sentía fatal. No podía decir nada ante las alegaciones de sus amigas y su novio. Ella sabía que Klaus era un príncipe y estaba seguro que haría muy feliz a Shuo y a Alice.

-Si estás segura y me prometes que serás feliz.-Entonces esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando una brillante idea pasó por su cabeza.-Yo también seré feliz.

-Gracias.-Aseguró Alice sinceramente.

Sentir que sus mejores amigos apoyaban su decisión la hacía convencerse más de que aquello era lo correcto. Sí, se casaría con Klaus, formaría una familia y serían muy felices.

Dejaría de cargar con el recuerdo de Shun, para siempre.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación contigua, un pequeño niño había escuchado toda la conversación. Sus ojos ambarinos no podían abrirse más debido a la sorpresa que le generó escuchar aquellas reveladoras verdades.

Shun… era su padre.

Eso explicaba porque lo quería tanto. Pero, entonces, por qué nunca estuvo ahí con su mamá y con él. ¿Acaso no los quería? Pero, si parecía quererlos mucho. ¿Sabría que es su hijo? Quizá, entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Porque él tendría otro hijo y no querría a uno que recién conoce.

Sin mencionar que dijeron que el tío Klaus se casaría con su mamá. Era mucha información que procesar.

Sin embargo, su tío Billy tenía razón, él era un hombrecito. Y tenía que proteger a su mamá tal y como ella lo había protegido siempre.

Y si Shun, su papá hacía llorar a su mami.

Entonces prefería tener al tío Klaus como papá.

Aunque, su pechito le dolía al pensar que Shun nunca podría ser su papá, él tenía que ser el hombrecito de mamá.

* * *

Lo había perdido todo.

A Alice, a su hijo.

¿De qué le servía los lujos que lo rodeaban? Carecían de valor frente a lo que ha perdido. Lo más importante de su vida.

Y todo por una sucia y cruel mentira. Fue tan estúpido. ¡Debió suponerlo! Su abuelo nunca habría aceptado a Alice, de la misma forma en la que nunca aceptó a su madre.

Apresuró su bebida sintiendo como el liquido ambarino recorría su garganta quemando todo a su paso.

La postura de Shuo le recordó tanto a la suya propia. Aquella que tuvo cuando su abuelo fue a buscarlo y menospreció a su madre en sus narices. De alguna forma, entendía a su hijo. Entendía aquella necesidad de proteger a su madre. Ella lo protegió y aseguró con vehemencia que no lo alejarían de su lado.

Más tarde supo que fue su padre quien persuadió a su abuelo de que los dejara en paz.

Su padre. Aquel hombre tan estoico y respetado. Hasta el día de la muerte de su madre no supo porque lo amaba tanto. Él se alejó de ellos porque sabía que su abuelo nunca aceptaría a su madre y más tarde cuando ella murió y él se fue a vivir con ellos jamás mostró una actitud cariñosa. Siempre le guardó rencor por eso.

Sin embargo, cuando su padre falleció, él se convirtió en el dueño del emporio familiar puesto que todas las acciones de su padre pasaron a su nombre. Resultó irónico enterarse que su padre había amado tanto a su madre que se alejó de ellos para protegerlos del abuelo. Era él quien se hacía cargo de sus gastos, incluso, su actitud para con él era para protegerlo del patriarca de los Kasami.

Su abuelo no estaba complacido por ello. Jamás lo aceptó, por su madre. Por eso siempre se llevaron tan mal y él le desgració la vida separándolo de Alice y su hijo por tantos años. Y ahora, que los encontró y se enteró de la verdad, los volverá a perder.

Quizá debería ser noble y dejarlos ir…

Arrojó la copa de cristal al suelo en señal de molestia ante tal idea. No, él no podía vivir sabiendo que ellos estaban con otro, que Shuo llamaba papá a otro y Alice era una mujer casada.

-Vaya, ¿un huracán pasó por aquí?

Shun regresó a ver con acritud a su amigo. Daniel acababa de abrir la puerta y encontró a su mejor amigo como jamás esperó verlo. La casa estaba intacta, aún, a excepción de la botella de escocés casi vacía y la copa rota.

-Lárgate Dan.-Pidió a su mejor amigo.

-¿Y dejarte solo?-Preguntó el aludido incrédulo.-Julie me ha llamado y me lo ha contado todo.-Añadió serio.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Shun.-Debe estar feliz de saber que Alice se casará con Klaus.

-Se hizo de mi número por su cuenta.-Empezó a explicar Dan.-Al parecer, es la única que cree que Alice comete un error al casarse con Klaus.

-¿De qué me sirve que sea ella quien lo siente?-Preguntó Shun sirviéndose otro vaso de alcohol puro y tomándoselo de un solo golpe.-Mi hijo me odia y Alice, mi Alice se casará con otro.

Dan no tardó en darse cuenta que su amigo estaba completamente ebrio. No era para menos. Julie le contó lo que ella había presenciado de la confrontación y fue algo muy fuerte. Era de esperarse que su amigo se encuentre en el estado en el que estaba.

-Sírveme un vaso.-Pidió consiguiendo un vaso.

-No lo necesitas.-Respondió el moreno sirviéndose más.-Tú no perdiste a tu familia por culpa de tu maldito abuelo.-Explotó señalando el imponente cuadro del patriarca Kasami colgado en la pared.

De un rápido movimiento lo descolgó y gracias a su conocimiento en artes marciales lo rompió y echó a la chimenea.

-¡Todo es su maldita culpa!-Grito al cuadro-¡TODO! ¡Maldito seas, abuelo! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!-Shun tomó el sobrante de licor que había en la botella y lo aventó contra la chimenea, empapando el cuadro y consiguiendo que el fuego se avivase.

-Shun…

Dan se acercó a su amigo que yacía de rodillas sobre el piso. Mirando con el ceño fruncido como el fuego consumía la imagen de su abuelo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Dan?-Preguntó con amargura el joven heredero al mismo tiempo que desfallecía sobre el suelo quedando con la mirada clavada en el techo.-Que no todo es su culpa. Si yo no hubiera sido un imbécil y no le hubiese creído nada de esto estuviera pasando. Alice y yo estaríamos felizmente casados y con uno o dos hijos más. De qué me sirve toda la riqueza que tengo si con ella no puedo comprar la felicidad.

-Te creo.-Añadió el castaño sentándose a lado del muchacho.-Pero no ganas nada quedándote acostado y borracho. Tienes que haceralgo.

-Pero, ¿qué?-Preguntó escéptico sintiendo cómo la voz se le nublaba y el techo se ponía borroso.-Ahora lo he perdido todo, a la única mujer que he amado y al único hijo que tengo, ¡porque estoy seguro que Sirena miente, si está embarazada el padre no soy yo! Yo sólo quiero a Alice y Shuo. En verdad, los amo Daniel.

Dan no dijo nada. Simplemente cayó. No podía hablar con un borracho. Luego de unos cuantos lamentos más Shun cayó dormido. El castaño lo miró sorprendido. Nunca había visto llorar a Shun. Jamás, hasta esa noche. En serio, amaba a Alice y a su pequeño.

No podía perderlos y dejarse ganar por Von Hertzen. Tenía que recuperarlos y ser feliz.

Y él, como su mejor amigo le ayudaría a conseguirlo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente transcurrió sin contratiempos. Aunque Alice no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. La confrontación a la que se sometió la noche anterior la dejó tan impresionada que no pudo pegar un ojo.

Dolía.

Recordar el rostro de Shun cuando la enfrentó dolía mucho. Al igual que ver su semblante cuando Shuo lo echó de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Al parecer el destino estaba en contra de que ellos estuviesen juntos. Tanto en el pasado, con la interferencia de su abuelo; cómo ahora con la modelo y el hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Ella sabía lo difícil que era criar a un hijo sin un padre y la criatura que la rubia llevaba en su vientre era inocente de los pecados de sus padres.

Aunque, le duele pensar que sin la intervención del abuelo del muchacho, quizá para esas alturas ellos hubiesen sido una familia y una muy feliz.

Sintió caer una lágrima por su mejilla al imaginarse la situación y se la secó en seguida. Como dicen, el hubiese no existe.

Y sabe que tomó la mejor decisión cuando aceptó casarse con Klaus. Él sería un buen padre y un buen marido.

La puerta de su piso sonó de manera insistente. A Alice se le paró el corazón unos segundos. ¿Y si era Shun?, ahora se encontraba sola, Shuo estaba en la escuela. No estaba segura de poder resistirse al moreno si volvía a abordarla como el día anterior.

-¿Alice?, ¿estás ahí?

La muchacha de cabellos anaranjados suspiró aliviada al reconocer la voz tras la puerta y la abrió para dar paso a la persona que se encontraba tras ella. Pero, qué hacía allí.

-¿Klaus?

El joven de cabellos platinados sonrió ampliamente y soltando su maletín en el suelo estrechó a la joven entre sus brazos.

-Gracias.-Susurró cerca de su oído-¡Gracias!

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-No esperarás que me quedé en Moscú cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa.-Contestó el joven con una gran sonrisa.-Pequeña, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Klaus tomó a Alice en brazos y la introdujo a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Luego puso a la muchacha en el piso y su sonrisa desapareció paulatinamente al notar lo demacrado del rostro de Alice.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?, quiero hablar contigo.

El joven asintió quedamente y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. En pocos minutos Alice llegó con un par de humeantes tazas de té caliente.

-Alice…

-¿Cómo te fue en Moscú?, ¿Qué tal los negocios?-Lo interrumpió.-Y, ¿Cómo está tu familia?

-Bien, he logrado cerrar un nuevo trato con el conglomerado Fang, de Hong Kong. Es una suerte que mi primo Eugene sea amigo de Li Ren y Kajika Fang, al mismo tiempo que el padrino de sus hijos gemelos. Cuando los conozcas te sorprenderás, físicamente son replicas en miniatura de su padre pero tan aventureros como su madre. Tienen la edad de Shuo, les he hablado de mi pequeño y Kajika se mostró dispuesta e ilusionada al respecto de que él y su hija se conocieran, aunque a su marido no le agradó mucho la idea. Sería bueno, puesto que Kajika es de la realeza.-Relató su logro en los negocios.-Mamá te manda sus saludos y dice que quiere verte pronto. No le dije porque, pero, le aseguré que irías a verla más pronto de lo que se imagina.

-Sí, Klaus, respecto a eso…

-Sé que algo te pasa.-La atajó el muchacho.-Siéntete en toda la libertad de hablarme al respecto.

Alice suspiró y procedió a conversarle a su amigo todo lo que vivió desde que él se marchó. Cómo Shun descubrió que Shuo era suyo, su paso por el hospital, cómo se involucró en la vida de su hijo y cómo éste lo aceptó sin tapujos ni reservas, la visita de Sirena, la verdad de los hechos hace cuatro años, cómo el abuelo de Shun arruinó sus vidas.

-Él me aseguró que no sabía nada, volvió a jurarme amor y a dejar embarazada a una chica, afortunadamente no volví a ser yo.-Terminó de relatar ante la mirada gris expectante.-Klaus, eres un buen hombre, un gran amigo y te quiero muchísimo.

-Pero, no me amas.-Terminó el muchacho por ella.-Lo sé, Alice y siempre lo he sabido.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó la muchacha.-Lamento mucho haberte dicho lo de casarme contigo y…-Alice se vio interrumpida por un dedo del muchacho sobre la comisura de sus labios.

-Shh.-La calló Klaus.-Alice, sólo quiero una oportunidad para hacerte feliz. Quiero que seas mi esposa para hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Pero, yo no…

-Yo sí.-Aseguró con vehemencia el muchacho.-Yo sí te amo, por ambos. Adoro a Shuo, él es mi hijo aunque no lleve mi sangre. Estoy seguro que me aceptará y podré darles todo lo que os merecen. Shuo llevará mi apellido y no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por Shun Kasami, nunca más. Viviremos dónde tú quieras. Alice, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo. Lo juro. Acepta ser mi esposa.-Dijo la última oración, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba y sacaba una cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

-¿Tío Klaus?

Una vocecilla llamó la atención de los adultos. Shuo apareció en la puerta, en pijamas y fregándose los ojos.

-¡Campeón!-Saludó efusivamente al niño. Deleitándose al ver como se le iluminaba el rostro al pequeño morenito que corrió a su encuentro.-Te extrañé muchísimo bodoque.

-¡Yo también, tío!-Aseguró sonriendo-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías? Mamá y yo te hubiésemos ido a ver al aeropuerto.

-Quería que sea una sorpresa, enano.

-¿Qué me trajiste?

-¡Shuo!-Reprendió Alice a su hijo.

-Tranquila, cariño.-Apaciguó Klaus y se volvió a Shuo.-Te he comprado la nueva consola de videojuegos, esa que me dijiste que querías.

-¡Wow!-Sus ojitos brillaron.

-Pero,-Se apresuró a añadir.-Por las prisas del viaje, se me ha quedado todo en Moscú. Podría mandar a verlo o quizá podrías ir tú.

-¿A Moscú?-Preguntó el niño alucinado.-Pero, mamá…

-Mamá tiene que responderme algo y quizá eso implique que vayamos a Moscú, todos juntos. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi casa allá?-Preguntó al pequeño.-Es grande, tiene un patio inmenso y una piscina térmica; porque en Rusia hace muchísimo frío, es cómo estar siempre en invierno. También tengo caballos, podrías montar en ellos.

Los ojos del infante no podían abrirse más. Estaba anonadado sólo de imaginar lo que su tío le describía.

-¿Mamá y yo podríamos vivir en tu casa, tío Klaus?-Preguntó con la inocencia de su edad el pequeño Shuo.

-Claro. Mi casa es su casa, hombrecito.-Se regresó a ver a Alice.-De ambos.

La joven madre observaba como su hijo seguía interrogando a Klaus respecto a cómo era su casa y lo que tenía. También escuchaba a su amigo como le respondía y prometía comprar todo lo que el niño pidiese. Su pequeño adoraba a Klaus y el sentimiento era completamente recíproco.

Sin haber sangre de por medio entre ellos, podía palpar plenamente el caro que se profesaban.

Klaus los hará felices y ella lo quería muchísimo. Con el tiempo, olvidaría a Shun; quizá nunca deje de amarlo. Pero, lo olvidaría. Y el cariño que le tenía a Klaus se volvería más fuerte.

Serían felices.

-Acepto.-Susurró primero en voz baja, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.-Klaus, acepto.-Dijo segura y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Alice…-El joven afortunado no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Se puso a la altura de la joven y tomó su rostro entre sus manos-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.-Aseveró ella con una gran sonrisa y desvió la mirada a su hijo.-Shuo, cielo.-Llamó Alice a su primogénito que la miró expectante.-Mami y el tío Klaus tienen algo que decirte.

* * *

En un elegante bar. Una rubia se acercó a la barra y esperó pacientemente la llegada de un hombre que se sentó a su lado.

-Aquí está la foto de Shun y lo que acordamos.-Dijo, pasándole discretamente un fardo de dinero-¿Cuándo puedo ir?

-Mañana mismo te haremos las pruebas para saber que día podemos inseminar.-Contestó el hombre y le recorrió el cuerpo con deleite.-Es una lástima que aquel bonito cuerpo se estropee en unos meses.

-Lo recuperaré.-Aseguró la joven altiva.-El precio es mínimo comparado a la recompensa-Aseguró.-Después de todo, gracias a este futuro bebé seré la señora de Shun Kasami y mi hijo, el heredero universal. ¿Tienes la ecografía?

-Aquí la tienes, princesa.-El hombre la sacó de su bolsillo e hizo el amago de entregársela.-No tan rápido.-La atajó.-Esto no estaba incluido en la cuenta. Es una comisión adicional.

-Te la pagaré con la otra mitad.

-Entonces te la daré ahí.-Contestó con simpleza.-A menos…

-¿Si?

-Tengo un piso acogedor, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?, acabo de instalar un Jacuzzi.

La joven rubia sonrió con picardía y se incorporó sensualmente de su taburete.

-¿Nos vamos?

-A tus órdenes, Sirena.

El hombre a su lado sonrió y también se incorporó. Tras dejar una generosa propina en la barra, se marchó junto a la rubia y ambos salieron del establecimiento.

Sin percatarse de que una joven de cabellos turquesas había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Sabía que era mentira.

Runo se giró a ver a un joven sentado en la barra, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un sombrero oscuro, igual que su traje. Pero esa voz era inconfundible.

-Dan…

El aludido sonrió por lo bajo y se retiró el sombrero.

-No pensó encontrarte aquí, Runo.-Habló el aludido como si nada.-Pero me alegra mucho. Así, tengo, además de una prueba, un testigo que ratificará lo que acabamos de escuchar.

Runo sabía de lo que hablaba. Shun Kasami estaba siendo engañado por la rubia mujer. No iba a tener ningún hijo y Alice lo dejó por eso. Dan tenía razón, si Alice se enteraba de aquello, quizá aún tenía tiempo de formar una familia con el padre de su hijo. Sin embargo, Shun Kasami había hecho de su vida miserable. Alice merecía ser feliz junto a un hombre que la amara y que mejor que Klaus, con quien se acababa de comprometer.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó Runo como quien no quiere la cosa.-Yo no he escuchado nada.-Dijo mientras se sacaba su delantal y lo dejaba en la barra-¡Son las siete, me voy Akito!

Sin dirigirle palabra o siquiera regresar a ver al castaño se introdujo en la trastienda para recoger sus cosas y salir de ahí. Lo hizo lo más rápido posible; más cuando se dispuso a salir, Dan Kuso ya la estaba esperando.

-No pretenderás hacer como si no hubieses escuchado nada.-Le espetó.-Shun cayó en una trampa y eso puede costar la felicidad de una familia.

-Alice estará bien. Será feliz con un hombre que la ama.

-Pero al que ella no ama.-Sentenció el castaño.-Dejarás que sean infelices atrapados en un matrimonio desdichado sabiendo que en tus manos está su felicidad. Sólo tienes que decirles lo que escuchaste.

-Lo único que escuché fue a una pareja haciendo aparentes negocios. No los conozco, es mi primer día en este trabajo.-Aseguró, pues era verdad. Aquel era un trabajo de media jornada los fines de semana que había adquirido para ayudar económicamente con sus gastos.

-Runo…

-¡Shun la dejó, sola y embarazada! ¡No los merece ni a Alice ni a su hijo! Merece que esa mujerzuela lo embarque con el hijo de otro y lo haga pagar por lo que ha hecho sufrir a mi prima.

-Esa no es tú decisión, sino la de Alice. Si ella aún sabiendo la verdad no quiere volver a ver a Shun entonces está bien. Pero tú no tienes derecho a interferir, no tienes derecho.

-No estoy interfiriendo. En lo absoluto. Alice se casará con Klaus en una semana y será feliz.-Se arregló el bolso y se dispuso a pasar junto a Dan. Pero él la detuvo con el brazo.

-No eres así.-Le dijo suavemente.-Lo sé. El cariño que sientes por tu prima te ciega en todos los sentidos. Porque no es solo tu antagonismo para con Shun. Sino también niegas lo que hubo entre nosotros.

-Nada.-Se soltó ella de su agarre.-Entre nosotros no hubo nada ni lo habrá.

De un rápido movimiento, Dan la acorraló contra la pared y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Provocando que su corazón latiera alocadamente y su respiración se tornara irregular.

-Esto no me parece nada.-Dijo mientras con una mano tocaba la arteria de su cuello que emitía desbocadas pulsaciones.-Siente el mío.-Dijo colocando una de sus delicadas manos contra su pecho.-También late a prisa, lo sientes, verdad.

-Eso no significa…

-Como digas: "nada". Te beso gruñona.-Amenazó a la joven que se cayó en el acto. Nunca había visto a Dan así; más no se acobardaría.

-No significas nada para mí.

Entonces, sin siquiera verlo venir. Dan tomó su rostro y capturó sus labios con los suyos.

Empezó siendo brusco, fue un beso duro y tosco. Sin embargo cuando sintió que la joven se rendía a la caricia. Se tornó tierno, profundo y apasionado.

Mordió suavemente su labio inferior para obligarla a abrir los labios y así profundizar el beso. Acariciando con su lengua la cavidad de la chica. Esos labios podían llegar a ser su perdición, pero, no le molestaría volverse adicto a ellos.

Runo parecía hipnotizada y sólo seguía los movimientos que el castaño marcaba. Se dejó llevar, su corazón izó bandera blanca. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno no se lo terminaba de creer.

-No vuelvas a besarme.-Sentenció la muchacha ruborizada pero firme.

-Tus labios me dicen todo lo contrario.-Comentó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Vete al infierno Dan Kuso!

Lo empujó y salió a la calle avergonzada por su comportamiento y furiosa porque los besos de Dan sean los únicos que la hacen perder el control de esa manera.

Y también es el único que hace latir su corazón desbocadamente.

* * *

El sonido de un corcho destapado sonó por toda la habitación seguido de aplausos y múltiples felicitaciones.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, hija.

Tía Kaori abrazó a Alice fuertemente mientras la felicitaba.

-Más te vale que la cuides muchacho, ella es otra hija para mí-Tío Sabato estrechó la mano de Klaus con fuerza.-Y también a mi nieto.

-Lo haré señor. Ellos son lo más importante en mi vida.-Añadió tomando la mano de Alice quien le sonrió tímidamente.

-Enhorabuena.-Felicitaron Ace y Mira alzando sus copas.

-Me alegro de que os caséis.-Keith añadió junto a una callada Runo.

-Amiga.-Julie se acercó a Alice.-Deseo que seas muy feliz.

-Quien diría que Shuo no te odia por casarte con su mami.-Se burló Billy de Klaus.

Alice sonrió. Sorprendentemente Shuo tomó muy bien la noticia de su matrimonio. No fue pura algarabía pero, se puso muy contento y aceptó de buena gana el matrimonio.

-¿Cuándo se casan?-Preguntó la pequeña Ai que llegaba de jugar con Shuo.

-En una semana, pequeña.-Contestó Alice.

-Pero, mañana me voy a Moscú con mi mami y con tío Klaus.-Informó Shuo con orgullo.-Se casarán allá y también viviremos ahí. Tío Klaus tiene una casota.

-No es mucha molestia llevarnos a todos, Klaus.-Añadió un preocupado Sabato.

-Ninguna.-Aseguró.-Ustedes son personas muy importantes para Alice y Shuo. Quiero que estén con nosotros cuando unamos nuestras vidas para siempre.

Klaus había insistido en que la boda se celebrase en Moscú y para que Alice no tenga que objetar le aseguró que su familia y amigos irían invitados por él.

-Es una suerte que hayas finalizado la carrera, te la llevas a Moscú.-Añadió Mira.-Aunque, bueno, supongo que no es necesario que trabajes.

-Exactamente.-Aseguró Klaus.-No hay ninguna necesidad que trabajes. Sin embargo, no planeo ser de esos maridos machistas. Si quieres trabajar, estás en toda tu libertad de hacerlo.-Añadió besando su frente.-Al menos hasta que llegue nuestro segundo niño.

Alice sonrió tímidamente ante las escandalosas risas de sus amigos. Más hijos. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Pero, era lógico pensar que Klaus querría sus propios hijos. Aunque le daba gusto que considerara a Shuo como su primer hijo.

Reparó en Runo que yacía en una esquina de la habitación sirviendo más bebidas. Pero parecía estar muy concentrada en algo más.

-¿No vas a felicitarme?-Preguntó Alice ayudando su prima.

Runo se exaltó por la sorpresa de verla frente a ella. Las palabras de Dan aún rondaban por su cabeza y la estaban incomodando.

-Sabes que siempre me pareció que Klaus era lo mejor para ti.

-Sí.-Reconoció Alice.-Sólo espero poder llegar a quererlo, la menos la mitad de lo que él me quiere a mi y a mi hijo.

-Alice, si tu…

-¡Alice, cariño! Quieren tomarse fotos con nosotros.

-Voy.-Le contestó la joven a su prometido-¿Me decías algo Runo?

-Nada.-Aseguró la muchacha-¿Cuándo se van a Moscú?

-Mañana mismo.-Explicó Alice.-Tengo que escoger el vestido, el banquete, las flores, decorar la casa. Shuo tiene que irse ambientando.

-Los extrañaré.

-Nosotros también.-Aseguró Alice.-Ustedes han hecho tanto por mí que no me alcanzaría la vida para devolvérselos.

-Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito.-Agregó Runo tomando las manos de su prima.-Somos familia y la familia siempre está para apoyarse.

-Gracias. Sé que puedo contar contigo siempre, querida prima.

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella en su consciencia. Se suponía que debía de apoyar a Alice y procurar que sea feliz. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía preguntarle si es que era feliz con Klaus?

Fácil: temía que le dijera que amaba a Shun Kasami y de ser así, ella podría tener en sus manos la felicidad de una familia.

-¡Alice!-Klaus la llamó con Shuo a sus espaldas.

-Ya, voy.-Dijo la aludida regresando a ver a su prima.-Me llaman.

-Klaus adora a Shuo.-Comentó Runo al aire.

-Será un gran padre.-Confirmó Alice.

-Y un buen marido.

-Sí, un buen marido.-Añadió con nostalgia la futura novia.

Runo la vio irse sonriente hacía Klaus. No era una sonrisa destellante como la que tenía hace años cuando conoció a Shun.

Pero, se convenció a sí misma que era una sonrisa feliz.

* * *

Dan entró cómo pudo al piso de su amigo. Esquivando a su paso el caos y desorden que yacía en el piso. De estar en otra circunstancia no dudaría dos veces en burlarse del siempre ordenado Shun hasta el agotamiento. Pero, sabía que su amigo la estaba pasando mal, es más, ya lo había visto así en otra ocasión. Hace cinco años, la primera vez que viajaron.

Suspiró resignado y se ventiló con la carpeta que traía en las manos. Qué haría Shun sin él. Ya luego se lo restregaría en la cara. Por lo pronto, no haría leña del árbol caído.

Lo encontró desparramado en el sofá. Con una botella de bourbon en una mano y una copa vacía en la otra. Lucía derrotado.

-Das asco, Kasami.

Fue lo único que le nació decir a Dan Kuso una vez junto a su amigo.

-Piérdete, Daniel.-Le espetó molesto.-Ve a joder a otro.

-¿Dejándote joder tu vida?

-Es mi puta vida.-Contestó Shun harto.-Y ya no tiene sentido así que me da igual como si en este momento se acaba el jodido mundo.

El moreno contempló su copa de cristal y con coraje la aventó contra la chimenea; generando un gran revuelo, para después beber el licor del pico de la botella.

-Ya estuvo bueno.-Dan le quitó la botella a su mejor amigo ganándose una mirada asesina de su parte.

-Devuélvemela.-Gruñó Shun.

-No.-El castaño ya veía más o menos lo que necesitaba para hacer reaccionar a su amigo así que lo haría.

-Devuélveme la jodida botella y métete en tus asuntos, Daniel.

-¿O si no?-Preguntó altanero.-El bebé llorón de Shun vendrá a pegarme.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

A pesar de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol, Shun estuvo cerca de acertar al golpe en la mejilla izquierda de su amigo. Sin embargo, la ventaja de Dan era obvia y de un solo golpe en el estómago mandó a Shun al suelo; el mismo que trató de incorporarse en vano.

-Ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pié.-Se burló.-Venga.-Lo provocó.

Shun se puso de pie y se abalanzó contra Dan; el mismo que dejó que Shun lo tirase y se colocara encima de él para darle un golpe. El joven moreno se dio cuenta tardíamente que su mejor amigo no respondió a su golpe y sólo así paró. Jadeante, desubicado, miró a Daniel a los ojos, quien simplemente le sonrió antes de empujarlo lejos de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Shun llevándose una mano a su estómago, justo donde impactó el puño de Dan.

-Salvarte de ti mismo. ¿Quieres morir intoxicado?

-Es de marca.-Añadió con socarronería.-No pasará de una buena cruda. Además como si vivo o muero, no me importa.

-En serio, ¿piensas darte por vencido, así como así?, ¿Sin luchar?

-Alice me echó de su vida y se casará con otro. Shuo me odia y de ser así creo que es mejor que nunca sepa que soy su padre.-El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos en él, por lo que siguió hablando.-Por mucho que odie admitirlo Von Hertzen es un buen tipo y los hará felices. Ellos lo merecen.

Dan se sentó en el piso y vio a su amigo con su rostro volteado hacía un lado mientras hablaba con tal derrotismo que lo enfureció pero, tendría que actuar de otra forma si quería hacer reaccionar a Shun.

-Tienes razón.-Dijo sorprendiéndolo.-Klaus es quien ha estado junto a Alice todos estos años en los que tú te pasaste maldiciéndola y enredándote con modelos de cuarta. Prácticamente ha criado a tu hijo, no es de sorprender que el niño quiera más a Klaus que a ti. Además, él ama sinceramente a Alice.

Tras decir aquella última oración logró que su amigo lo regresara a ver con cara de confusión.

-No me mires así.-Se apresuró a decir Dan.-No todos los hombres aceptan y quieren al hijo de otro. Eso sólo lo puede hace uno que está profundamente enamorado de la madre. Ha esperado cinco largos años a que ella le acepte. Sí, tienes razón, ellos lo merecen y él se merece a ellos. Aunque Alice no le ame, seguramente no se le hará complicado hacerlo. Si tienes un poco de suerte, quizá en un par de años te envíen una linda postal navideña en la cual verás a tu hijo convertido en un hombrecito y a un par de mocosos con el pelo plateado, con suerte una niña pelirroja y…

-¡Ya cállate!-Espetó Shun.

-Tranquilo hermano, sólo estoy exteriorizando tus pensamientos.-Explicó Dan y lo miró con rudeza.-Dime que no te lo has imaginado así. Dime que no te atormenta pensar que en poco tiempo Alice compartirá cama con un sujeto que no eres tú.

-Sabes que sí.-Gruñó el moreno.

-Entonces no la amas lo suficiente. Porque yo no podría estar tranquilo si pensara en otro hombre junto con la mujer que amo.

-¡Claro que la amo!-Por fin gritó Shun.-Maldición. La amo más que a mi vida, a ella y a mi hijo. Por supuesto que me torturo pensando que ella será la esposa de otro, que tendrá sus hijos, que el mío crecerá sin saber que existo y que lo amo. Amo a Alice desde siempre, la amo ahora y la amaré toda la vida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella en vez de a mi?

Shun no contestó.

-Cuando llegamos la odiabas porque creíste que te traicionó, la aborreciste más cuando pensaste que te alejó de tu hijo. Nunca te contuviste en hacerle saber eso. Luego, te enteras que todo fue una trampa y descubres tus sentimientos y eres incapaz de hacerle saber que la amas.

-Aunque se lo diga ella me rechazará. Por Von Hertzen, por el hijo que espera Sirena, por todo.

-Lo que pasa es que eres un cobarde Shun. Tienes miedo de volver a ser rechazado y volver a perder a tus seres queridos. Pero sabes algo, el que no arriesga no gana y mientras más alta es la apuesta.

La verdad lo abofeteó crudamente. Era cierto, tenía miedo de volver a entregar su corazón y volver a salir lastimado. Ahora su inseguridad podría costarles un precio muy caro y no sólo a él sino también a Alice y a Shuo.

Porque no había nadie en este mundo que los amara como él y nadie los haría tan felices como él

Y nadie nunca llenará el vacío en su corazón que Alice y Shuo dejarían.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.-Dijo inmediatamente.-Le diré que la amo y que puedo prescindir de todo menos de ella y de nuestro hijo.

-¿Qué hay con el hijo de Sirena?

-Si es mío.-Se apresuró en decretar.-Tendrá todo lo que merece como el segundo hijo de Shun Kasami.

-Entonces te tengo una sorpresa.-Anunció con una sonrisa macabra mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una grabadora y alcanzaba una carpeta que había dejado en el mesón.

Cuando Shun terminó de leer los documentos no se le había borrado la sonrisa de su cara. Todo parecía indicar que las cosas irían para bien de ahora en adelante. Los documentos que le entregó Dan eran verídicos. Sintió la esperanza resurgir en él.

-Tengo que hablar con ella. Ahora mismo.-Sentenció poniéndose de pié y tambaleándose al hacerlo.

-Espera.-Lo ayudó el castaño.-No puedes presentarte así. Ve mañana.

-No puedo esperar, ya lo hice por cinco años. Dan, no puedo vivir sin ellos.

Su amigo le regaló una sonrisa.

-Entonces, al menos ten la delicadeza de darte un baño y afeitarte porque te ves horrible. Estoy seguro que esperar media hora más no hará la diferencia.

Shun sonrió a su amigo y se fue a hacer lo que dijo. En quince minutos ya estaba listo y parecía otra persona.

Parecía al Shun de hace cinco años. Decidido, tenaz, enamorado.

-Vámonos.

Los dos salieron del apartamento de Shun en dirección al de Alice. Cuando bajaron, por más que tocaron la puerta nadie les contestó. Entonces, se apresuraron al negocio de la familia Misaki justo cuando Runo volteaba el letrero de "ABIERTO" a "CERRADO"

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Preguntó extrañada la joven de cabellos azules.

-Necesito hablar con Alice.-Indicó Shun, decidido y sin vacilar.

Runo miró al moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y luego a Dan; a quien no le pudo sostener la mirada.

-Alice no está.-Dijo finalmente

-¿Dónde está?-Demandó saber el joven Kasami.-Acabamos de estar en su piso y no están ahí tampoco. Runo, ¿Dónde están Alice y mi hijo? Tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy importante.

El joven parecía desesperado y esperanzado. Runo sintió pena por él.

-Se fueron.-Dijo con voz chiquita.-Alice y Shuo se acaban de ir a Rusia con Klaus.

En ese momento, Shun sintió como la imagen mental de su familia se rompía, de nuevo.

Junto con una parte de su corazón.

**¿Continuará…? **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**FIN… Del capítulo. Wiii ¡Acabe el capítulo! Jajaja muchas veces llegué a pensar que no lo terminaría… ¿nunca? Pero bueno, ya vamos avanzando, el final está a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**Sí, estoy decepcionada de Bakugan. No veo la serie desde hace años y pues, qué les puedo decir. **

**ESTE FIC EXISTE SÓLO POR VOSOTROS.**

**Porque, de no ser por ustedes que me dicen que les gusta tanto. Ya lo hubiese Dropeado hace mucho tiempo. **

**Cómo siempre, saben que sus RR son IMPORTANTISIMAS. **

**Porque, con cada RR que me dejan, me están diciendo que aprecian mi esfuerzo y trabajo y que quieren más. Es como pagarme, pero Gratis =) **

**Nada les cuesta dejarlo y pueden ganar mucho ;)**

**Si quieren, estar al pendiente. Denle Like a mi página de Facebook, el link lo encuentran en mi perfil.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a los que leen y de manera EXTREMADAMENTE ESPECIAL a quienes se toman un momento de su ocupado tiempo para dejarme sus RR.**

**Si este FIC sigue y tendrá fin es gracias a esas personillas que siguen escribiéndome RR.**

**Los quiero muchísimo!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
